


The Rainy Season

by a_phoeniceus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Complete, Coworkers - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Loves Hinata, F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Getting Together, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Salmon - Freeform, Slow Burn, daisuga - Freeform, fish science, plenty of side pairings, queer girls, queer science girls, queer science girls doing science in nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_phoeniceus/pseuds/a_phoeniceus
Summary: Hinata gets her first real job as a biological technician with an esteemed salmon research group, and it's the first step towards achieving her dream of being an established fisheries biologist. It becomes immediately obvious that even a dream job comes with challenges. Perseverance, sacrifice, and love are all unexpected lessons she'll learn along the way.**This is a genderswap AU!**





	1. Season Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynomys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynomys/gifts).



> What started with a joke between close friends has become a totally self-indulgent pet project. Welcome to this Fisheries AU, where none of the scientists are men, the nature is beautiful, and ladies love ladies.
> 
> Praise be to the salmon.

Hinata unbuckled her seatbelt and curled her fingers against her palms, letting her fingertips drag against the smooth, new fabric of her field pants. Everything she was wearing was new, except for her shoes. The dark grey hiking pants she’d purchased the week before, along with the forest green quarter zip fleece and wool socks. A few days before that, she’d bought a handful of plain athletic v-necks, each a different color, and two new sports bras. The hiking shoes she’d had for an entire season already. They were well-worn and perfectly broken in and despite their wear, still retained some of their bright turquoise coloring.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure her wild hair was still pinned practically away from her face. Eyeing herself speculatively, she popped the collar of her fleece and then smoothed it back down after deciding it looked better lying flat. For a brief moment, she felt self-conscious about the newness of her outfit and hoped that it didn’t make her look inexperienced. Her stomach felt hot and jittery, and she rubbed her palms on her thighs several times in an attempt to dispel her nerves.  _ Maybe everyone buys new stuff at the beginning of a season, or for a new job _ , she thought, picking at a loose thread on her tattered car seat.  _ If they think that, I’ll just prove myself in the field. _

The clock on the dashboard of her car read 6:55, so she had five minutes to spare before her first day as a biological technician with the Karasuno Research Institute officially started. She wanted it to be perfect, so she had to be exactly on time. The program managers had seemed really excited for her to join the crew after her interview. She’d made both of them laugh and managed to answer all of their questions relevantly. They’d been so impressed, they’d offered her the job later that same day.

That was weeks ago, because the paperwork was slow going and they had to wait until the season got closer to starting. Since she was hired as a seasonal, they had to time it so that she would be in the field while the salmon run was at its peak.

Waiting didn’t bother her, because she wanted to see and count as many fish as she could. It was her dream to be a real fisheries biologist, not just an intern or a technician. She was ready to get into the field, and to see it all in action. 

It was 6:58 when she took a deep breath and took a final look at herself in the rearview mirror. Feeling nervous, excited, and definitely ready, she snagged her keys from the ignition, her backpack from the passenger seat, and stepped out into the brisk, early-October morning. The crisp air was blanketed by a lingering fog, which hit her lungs like a splash of cool water. The extra moisture in the air glittered in the low sunlight, and she exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

_ A perfect morning to start the perfect job _ , she thought, grinning to herself as she kicked the door of her car shut. A few spaces down, she noticed someone notice her. They were getting out of their own car, but she didn’t pay them much mind. She double checked her phone to make sure she was on time and in the right place, then pocketed it with a smile. Hiking her backpack a little higher over one shoulder, she lifted her chin and strode confidently across the parking lot and into the building labeled  FISHERIES. 

She had been here once before, for her interview. The building opened directly into a casual conference room, which contained a large table and a mismatched collection of office chairs circled around it. Today there was also a tattered pink donut box on the edge and a smattering of coffee fixings strewn about the surface. Beneath the table, there was a trash can overflowing with large boxes that had once held coffee, judging from the bean logo on the side and the dark stains by the plastic spout.

Hinata scanned the room, taking it in before everyone else arrived. Desks, separated by modest dividers, circled the outside of the room, giving the place an entirely collaborative feel. 

On the back wall there were three doors that lead to actual offices. She took a step forward, intending to get close enough to double check the name plaques, but she noticed another person in the room and paused.

She was sort of obscured, and poked her head around the cubicle wall when Hinata had taken her step. Her expression brightened, and she grinned as she said, “Oh! You must be the new tech.” Getting up from the desk, she walked toward Hinata and said, “I’m Yamaguchi, are you meeting Ukai or Takeda this morning?”

Hinata stuck out a hand as Yamaguchi approached, and gave her a strong, engaged handshake as soon as she was close enough. “I’m Shouyou Hinata, it’s great to meet you!” She smiled widely at Yamaguchi, who laughed goodnaturedly at the introduction. 

“Lovely to meet you, too, Shouyou. I’m sure it’ll be great to have you on board this season,” she said, her eyes smiling as she spoke. Hinata liked her immediately. Yamaguchi had a sincere smile and a relaxed confidence that put Hinata’s nerves at ease right away. She was wearing a pair of faded work pants and a dark green flannel opened to a plain black tee. Her hair was shoulder length and messy, though Hinata had seen a hair tie around Yamaguchi’s wrist when they’d shaken hands. She looked exactly the way Hinata had imagined her crewmates would look.

“Thanks! And, I’m here to meet Ms. Ukai.” Once she let go of Yamaguchi, she put her hand on the strap of her backpack, hoping it made her seem ready and capable.  _ This could be your crew leader, be confident,  _ she thought.

“Sure thing—  and Ukai is fine, you don’t have to use titles with the program managers.” She gestured for Hinata to follow her, “Both Ukai and Takeda remember their time as technicians, so they’re not really sticklers for formality.” Yamaguchi began to lead her to the back corner of the room, to an office with a door that was only barely cracked open. She tapped it once, politely, with the back of her knuckles, “Ukai? Shouyou is here.”

“Oh, perfect, come on in,” came the reply.

_ Perfect _ , Hinata thought, glowing inwardly. Yamaguchi pushed open the door and motioned for Hinata to enter. She leaned into the room, her hand still on the knob, and as Hinata entered asked, “Is today still a good day to get the oil changed on the Old Rig?”

Ukai was at her desk, which sat in front of a huge window, which made the small office feel big and open. The sloppy stacks of papers and binders scattered on every surface detracted from that feel, though. “Yeah, take Takeda’s credit card, and while you’re at it, you might as well take the hybrid, too.”

“Sure, is Tanaka around to help me do that?”

“She is— oh, and get the tires rotated on both of them. They should do it for free since we give them so much goddamn money.” Ukai made an impatient gesture in a generally different direction, “And if they give you any trouble about that, remind them that the last time they changed the oil they didn’t tighten up the valve on the Rig and we ended up with oil all over the warehouse.” She grumbled something else that Hinata couldn’t quite catch.

“Got it, we’ll drop them off before lunch,” Yamaguchi said. Before turning to leave, she grinned at Hinata, giving her a subtle, but reassuring, wink on her way out the door.

Hinata watched as Ukai lifted a mug from the desk and took a long, hard pull. She swallowed, and sighed deeply before turning her attention to Hinata. “Well, welcome aboard.”

Her gaze was steady and intense, and fighting the urge to fidget, Hinata grinned in response. “Thank you, I’m very excited to be here.”

Ukai shook her head, smiling, and said, “Unfortunately, I don’t have a very exciting day for you planned yet. The field season hasn’t quite started, and I figured I’d get you acquainted with the facilities and what we do here before we get to the good stuff. And, of course, there’s some last minute paperwork we have to get done. How’s that sound?”

Keeping her smile plastered on her face, Hinata said, “That sounds great,” despite the fact that paperwork and a tour didn’t sound like the most interesting use of a day.  _ Get the lay of the land, and then you’ll be able to really show your stuff _ , she told herself.

Ukai laughed. “That’s the spirit. We’ll also get you outfitted with some gear. Takeda has the paperwork in her office,” she eyed her own desk for a moment, as if mentally double checking. “Yeah, she has that, and then I’ll show you around, and I would get your gear for you, but I have a meeting later. Either Suga or Daichi will guide you through that.” She stood, and Hinata was struck by how tall she was. Everything she wore was no-nonsense, from her scuffed leather work boots to the thin elastic headband she used to keep her hair, bleached a yellow blonde but dark brown at the roots, out of her serious face.

_ This lady knows how to get things done, _ Hinata thought, in total awe of her new boss. “Did the paperwork I sent in last week come through alright?”

“Oh, that, yeah. As far as I know nothing was wrong with it, but Takeda does all of the administrative stuff around here,” her tone added something along the lines of,  _ Thank god she does. _ She shrugged and came around the desk, “Let’s check in with her. She’s right next door.”

“Sure,” Hinata said, hesitating to let Ukai pass first.

Takeda’s office was directly next to Ukai’s, so they didn’t have to go very far. “Morning, Takeda,” she said, without bothering to knock before entering.

The woman sitting at the desk, and even the office itself, was Ukai’s opposite. The room, while similar in size and layout, was totally spotless and organized. She looked put together and well rested, with her curly hair framing her face and a smart pair of glasses perched on her nose. “Ukai,” she greeted easily, then she turned her warm brown eyes on Hinata, “Oh, Shouyou, it’s great to see you again.”

“You as well,” she said brightly. 

“I take it Ukai is in the process of passing you off to me, so that you can do your paperwork?”

Her lighthearted tone made Hinata’s cheeks warm, but Ukai saved her from having to reply. “You know I never get that stuff right.”

Grinning, Takeda gestured for Hinata to sit. “Go tinker with your statistical models or whatever it is you do over there in your office. I’ll get Shouyou settled.”

Ukai sighed audibly, as Hinata dropped her bag and sank into a chair. “Thank you, Takeda. Did you already get some coffee?”

“I brought some from home today,” she said, sorting through a small stack of papers.

“Alright, when you two are done, come on back to my office, Shouyou. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the crew.”

_ The crew _ , she mentally echoed, anticipation building in her gut. She adjusted her pack so that it leaned against her chair, and wouldn’t fall over. “Sure, sounds good.”

Ukai gave her an approving look before leaving and closing the door behind her.

“Alright,” Takeda said, setting a small packet of papers in front of Hinata. She smoothed them into place, “If you haven’t noticed, I take care of all the administrative stuff for the fisheries division. If you have any questions about your hours, benefits, or even how to submit your time or a gas receipt, you can ask me.” Handing Hinata a pen, she explained the gist of the paperwork they were to go over. It seemed relatively straight forward.

Hinata skimmed over the sheets and began to sign where it’d been marked for a signature. Most of the forms were similar to what she’d seen at other jobs, so it didn’t take her long to get through it.

“Perfect. You should get your first check in the mail, but after that we can set up the direct deposit,” Takeda said after Hinata had signed the last one.

“What’s the pay schedule again?”

“It’s biweekly. Today is the start of the new pay period, and it takes about a week for the time to get processed. You should get your first check three weeks from now.”

_ Oof _ . Between moving, recently graduating from college, and working an internship right before this job, Hinata would be feeling that delayed paycheck.  _ Three weeks isn’t the worst, the only big thing coming up is stocking the kitchen. And maybe getting the internet hooked up. _

Giving her a sympathetic look, Takeda said, “It’s rough when you start out. Everyone knows what it’s like. Just let us know if you need anything, alright? The crew is pretty close knit, we’re all here to help you get settled.”

Touched, Hinata swallowed and nodded. “Thanks, I will.”

“Right, speaking of the crew. Go on back to Ukai and get introduced to everyone else.”

“Okay,” she said, grabbing her pack, “Thanks again!” She rounded the corner to Ukai’s office, noticing that the conference room was much more full than when she’d arrived. It seemed like everyone was there, and she could feel their eyes on her in the short time she spent going back to Ukai’s.

The door was open, and a tall blonde with long, braided hair stood with her arms crossed and her hips cocked to one side. “Look,” her tone was flat, “I’ve tried calling the state to try to get them to cooperate with this new data share project but no one is getting back to me. I don’t want to deal with their data any more than you do, but I just don’t think it’s going to happen this season.”

Ukai pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned her elbows on her desk. “I had a feeling this would happen. Have you tried the water group folks?”

The blonde shifted her weight, “Are they working on this too?”

“I think it’s their fault we lost access to begin with,” she sighed, then shifted her attention to Hinata. “Done already?”

The blonde turned to her, turning a particularly analytical gaze on her. 

“Yeah, there wasn’t anything to redo, so it was pretty straightforward,” Hinata replied.

“Well, good.” She gestured to the blonde, who didn’t seem impressed in the least, Shouyou Hinata, this is Kei Tsukishima. She’s our database manager and keeps everything running behind the scenes. Tsukishima, this is Shouyou, she’s our new field tech.” 

“Welcome,” she said blandly. She glanced back at Ukai, “I’ll keep on this project. Who do you think I should call over at the water group?”

“Don’t call the managers at either agency, they hardly do anything. Call the supervisors or the leads, they might be able to help.”

“I’ll let you know how it goes,” she said, and then breezed by Hinata without looking at her.

“Okay, sorry about that. I’ll show you where your desk will be, so you can set your stuff down.” Ukai got up from her desk and walked out into the conference room, guiding Hinata to an empty desk that was just one seat away from the door. “This is you, feel free to make it yours.” 

Hinata felt a burst of excitement at the prospect of making the desk her own. It was as generic as the rest of the catalogue-ordered office furniture in the room, complete with an older computer, a beat up rolling chair, and a newish office phone. It certainly wasn’t much, but she had some photos and maps she could pin to the felt on the walls, and some small knick knacks that would help brighten it up.  _ If all goes well, I won’t be spending much time here anyway, _ she thought, dropping her pack into the chair. She noticed that the armrests were held together with packing tape and sort of fell in love with it right then.  _ Field scientists don’t need decent desk chairs, _ she thought.

She glanced up and saw the rest of the crew spread out around the room, some of them were at their desks, others milling about. She looked to Ukai for guidance, who grinned in response.

“The gal with the long hair over there,” she gestured to the table, where a soft, beautiful girl with long platinum grey hair was bent at the waist, reviewing something, and said, “That’s Koushi Sugawara.”

“Suga is fine,” she said, glancing up and smiling warmly as she swept her hair over one shoulder.

_ Does she wear it down in the field, too? _ Hinata thought, amazed at the thought. “Hi, Suga.”

“She’s one of the supervisors, and Daichi, where did they get to?” Ukai scanned the room, and someone appeared at the doorway of the other office. 

“I’m here,” they leaned in the doorway, their hair was cut in a short, practical style, and they had a strong, capable build. They carried themself with a blunt confidence, and leaned with their hands in their pockets and the sleeves of their shirt rolled past their elbows.

“Daichi is the other supervisor. Both they and Suga spend a lot of their time in the office, but they’ll probably help train you in the field, too. I think you’re assigned to Daichi’s supervision.” 

They nodded, “Right, if you have any questions, let me know.” Suga nodded as Daichi spoke, seconding the sentiment with an easy smile.

“Sure thing,” Hinata said, glancing between the two supervisors. They both seemed so  _ cool _ .

“Yamaguchi is in the corner there, you met her. She’s the GIS whiz,” at Ukai’s introduction, Yamaguchi popped out from behind her cube wall and gave a little wave. The next introductions came in a quick wave, “Yuu Nishinoya and Chikara Ennoshita are the other winter techs,” she pointed them out as she said their names, “Hisashi Kinoshita and Kazuhito Narita do all of the habitat and water quality work, so they are wrapping up their summer season now. Ryunosuke Tanaka is another tech, but she’s also our in-house mechanic, carpenter, and antennae expert,” she explained, gesturing to a punky girl seated at the desk closest to the door. “And of course, the crew leads.” The last two people were standing at the table, not too far from Suga. “There’s Asahi Azume,” a  _ really _ tall girl with an athletic build gave Hinata a shy smile, “And then there’s Tobio Kageyama, and that’s everyone.

“Don’t sweat getting everyone’s name right away. Everyone, this is Shouyou Hinata,” Ukai finished.

Hinata swallowed, Kageyama was all but staring her down, and she had the fleeting thought that even Tsukishima’s cold aloofness was a better welcome than this. She hoped she wouldn’t have to work with her alone that often, because the disapproval on her face was  _ blatant _ . She cleared her throat and tried to meet everyone’s eyes once while she said, “It’s great to meet you all, I hope this year’s run is a good one.” At this, Kageyama shook her head.  _ At the very least, _ Hinata thought nervously,  _ Hopefully it’s busy enough to keep me away from her. _


	2. Lay of the Land

“Okay, am I missing anything?” Daichi asked, eyeing the pile of gear laid out at Hinata’s feet. The two of them were in the warehouse at the back of the office, in a dingy side room that Daichi had affectionately referred to as “The Pit.” Daichi had taken over for Ukai before the manager had a chance to give Hinata a tour due to a call about a broken water main. Ukai had been called in to assess the potential impacts of the treated water entering the small streams running through town. While the Pit was interesting, getting acquainted with a muggy side room didn’t necessarily qualify as “exciting fisheries experience” in Hinata’s book.

Despite its lack of appeal, Hinata fell in love with it instantly. It was a narrow room, divided down the middle by two benches laid end to end. On one wall, there was a row of hooks that were all overflowing with waders and coats. Each hook had a sticky note hastily taped— with the same tape that had been used on Hinata’s desk chair, it seemed— above it with each crew member’s initials. There was a blank space above an empty hook, but it was in the corner and the sheer volume of gear made it all but inaccessible. The sight of it made Hinata wonder if Kinoshita and Narita were going to vacate their spots when their season ended. Narita’s hook on the end was particularly attractive. 

Between the row of hooks and the Pit’s door, there was a wire shelving unit with pairs of wading boots. Each pair was almost completely beat to shit in its own way: frayed laces, broken grommets, and splitting seams were all obvious, even from across the room. The shelving was mostly full, since there weren’t any surveys that day, and a couple pairs still seemed a little soggy. The damp boots and waders had left a slightly musty, creeky smell in the room, which would have been unpleasant if it had been any stronger, but made it seem familiar and reassuring. During Hinata’s internship the spring before, she’d spent a lot of time in waders and had gotten used to the mark the creeks left on synthetic materials.

“Um, it seems like I have quite a bit,” Hinata answered. She crouched and started re-stacking the pile of gear, naming things as she moved them, “Waders,” which were brand new, she noted with pleasure, “Boots,” a men’s six, also new, “A wading jacket,” size small, lightly used, “A fleece hat and baseball cap,” both new and embroidered with the Karasuno Research Institute’s black and orange logo, “Gloves,” which were wool but also waterproof, according to Daichi, “And neoprene socks.”

“Hm,” they said thoughtfully, eyeing the socks. “You probably won’t need those until the summer, when it’s warm enough to wet-wade. I would keep those in your desk.” They looked from the pile to the wall of hooks, “I feel like I’m forgetting something, but you have the basics for now.” They turned their deep brown eyes to meet Hinata’s, “Make sure to label your gear, and keep track of it. I don’t know how familiar you are with waders, but they’re not indestructible. Try to make them last.”

Hinata nodded, grateful for the advice. She hung the waders and coat on her corner hook and found a spot on the bottom shelf for her boots. The rest, she gathered in her arms and tucked against her chest. 

“Oh! A wading belt, of course,” Daichi said, shaking their head, mostly to themself. There was a row of cabinets, obviously built in-house, installed opposite of the wader hooks. A lot of the extra smaller gear had been pulled out of these shelves, which apparently also contained a wading belt for Hinata. They grabbed one from the depths of the cabinet and stuck it in one of Hinata’s boots. “We have extras of these smaller things, and there’s a stack of old waters in the overflow,” they said, gesturing to the closet at the end of the room, “But they’re pretty holey. Have you ever fixed a pair of waders before?”

Hinata shook her head, “No, it didn’t seem like there was any time. I just dealt with the leaks.”

Daichi laughed, “Some things are true everywhere, I suppose.” They headed towards the door, “Let’s drop the rest of that off at your desk, and then I can give you the quick version of Ukai’s tour.”

“Sounds good,” she said, shifting the gear in her arms to make it more secure. 

“I hear you come to us with some fisheries experience,” Daichi said, holding the door open for her. “Where were you working?”

“Oh, my college had a small fisheries division that worked with a local nonprofit. I got a job with them, helping out with their trapping and some of their data work.” She scrambled through the door, grateful for the distraction of the gear in her arms. Talking to her supervisor about her past experience almost felt like another interview.

“Downstream migrant trapping?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s right.”

“Which species?”

“Similar to here,” Hinata answered reflexively, “Salmon and trout mostly, but we’d see sculpin, the usual minnows and a one or two lamprey.”

Daichi hummed approvingly as they entered the fisheries building, “Did you identify the lamprey and sculpin to species?”

“Yeah,” she quickly dumped her new belongings on her desk, “One of the professors was really into lamprey, and identifying all the native species was a requirement for my fisheries degree.” She shrugged, then grinned, “I put all that time and money into those ichthyology classes, I figured I should put that stuff to use whenever I can.”

With an impressed nod, Daichi said, “Spawner identification is a little different, but your eyes are already clued into where to look. That’ll be helpful.” They gestured towards the conference table, “So you’re already familiar with this part of the building, but we call this the Bullpen.” They chuckled a little, and added, “Pretty ironic.” Hinata grinned at them in response, and they pointed to a hallway, “There’s a small kitchen back there, and the bathrooms are past that. Do you drink coffee?”

“Sometimes,” she said, peering down the hallway and into the modest kitchen. “It makes me a little jittery, though.”

Daichi chuckled, “There’s a coffee maker in there and whoever wants it usually makes a big pot. There’s a jar in there for donations for coffee supplies. We also take turns making sure the dishrack gets empty and the counters stay clean. That’s assigned each week, and it’s always on the online calendar.”

“Do the other buildings have a similar set up?” Hinata asked, turning away from the hall.

“More or less,” they answered, “There’s really only one other building, for the education division and administration. Their kitchen is a little bigger because there are more of them over there.”

“Do you ever work with them?”

“Almost never.”

“We used to see them more often,” Suga floated over, carrying a medium sized cardboard box. “But there was a renovation a few years back and we got this building to ourselves.”

Daichi gave her a warm, tender smile and said, “They were tired of our smell.”

“ _ Your _ smell,” Suga corrected, wrinkling her rounded nose playfully. She tilted the box to draw attention to it, “While we’re on the topic of smells, these are the new envelopes for the genetic samples. Are we going to keep them in our office again this year?”

Running a hand through their hair, Daichi sighed, “I guess so, until Takeda figures out whether or not we’ll be able to pass some of this stuff off to the state.”

“Well, even if we do that, we’ll still need a temporary storage space for them. We won’t be able to deliver them every day,” she said.

“Good point. Let’s set up a divided box on top of the filing cabinet with the rest of the samples and go from there.”

Suga grinned, “Perfect. I was thinking of passing these off to Asahi for labeling, do you know if she’s busy?”

“Actually, she’s pretty swamped with landowner access stuff this week. Give it to Kageyama or Nishinoya.”

“Will do,” she said before leaving them.

Feeling vaguely forgotten, Hinata waited for Daichi to notice her again. It took a full moment, which Daichi spent looking after Suga with a look of mild longing. Finally, they looked back to Hinata and asked, “Where were we?”

“We were talking about the kitchen,” she said, glancing after the other supervisor. Suga seemed to feel her eyes, because she met them quickly from where she was talking to Kageyama. The other lead also looked up, and Hinata quickly turned her attention back to Daichi.

“Right, the next stop is my office, actually.” They gestured her in and pointed to a metal case mounted on the wall. “This is where all the vehicle keys live,” they said, opening it. Inside were rows of small metal hooks, labeled with numbers and names. Hinata’s eyes went right for the sets of keys labeled with “Old Rig” and “Hybrid.” There were four other sets of car keys, but before Hinata could read the labels Daichi pulled a clipboard from a hook beside the case. “Check out the keys on this,” they handed it to her, “Always fill out where you’re going, and always return the keys at the end of the day. We have an online form where we put this information too, that way we know where to look if a field crew is running late. We record a lot of things twice, just to be safe.”

Hinata nodded down at the clipboard. They’d had a similar system at her last job. She noticed a comments column, to the right of a mileage log, which was mostly empty, “Is this just for if there are issues?”

“Exactly. This will probably be your first stop every morning, depending on where you’re assigned to survey,” Daichi continued. “Always check the schedule either the day before or first thing in the morning. Some of our reaches are long and require an early start. Once you’re done here, it’s back to the warehouse to collect your survey gear.”

Instead of leading her back to the warehouse, however, Daichi went around to their desk and rummaged around. They retrieved a small packet and brought it over, exchanging it for the clipboard. “This is the most updated version of the spawner survey protocol.” They grinned as Hinata turned it over in her hands reverently. “The training is tomorrow, you should read that over tonight and get familiar with it. It’ll be your bible for the season. We’ll hand out a fresh copy tomorrow, but this will be a good starting point.”

Written in a sloppy permanent marker scrawl was a date from the previous week. The cover page had a respectable coffee stain and a long, slanted comment that Hinata didn’t bother to read right away. She peeled back the front page and saw that there was more of the same on the edges of every page. Her heart quickened, and she flipped through it to see that it was almost twenty pages long. She’s never been good about reading protocol, but she was excited enough to read every page and every suggestion on it. A gear list caught her eye, “I didn’t see any of this stuff in the Pit,” she said, glancing up to Daichi.

At the same moment, Asahi appeared in the doorway, “Hey, sorry to interrupt,” she said, looking between the two of them apologetically. She place one hand on the doorframe and leaned in, not quite entering the room completely.

“No worries,” Daichi replied, leaning against their desk, “What’s up?”

“I have a landowner on the phone that wants more information about the program,” she swallowed visibly, “I tried to tell them about the surveys, but he wanted to hear it from a supervisor.”

“Are they on hold at your desk?”

“Yeah, and—he’s a little bit of a talker, it might take a while. I can tell him that you can call him back if you’re busy,” she offered hesitantly.

“It’s alright, I was just going to walk Hinata through the the spawner gear check out. Since Kageyama is in charge of gear upkeep this season, maybe she should walk her through it while you and I talk to this landowner.”

At the mention of Kageyama’s name, Hinata’s mood dipped, just barely. She wasn’t sure what it was about the other lead that set her on edge, but Kageyama’s intimidating aura couldn’t go without acknowledgement.

“Sorry to keep passing you around,” Daichi said, turning back to Hinata. “You remember who Kageyama is?”

She nodded mutely, pulling the protocol close to her chest.

“Good, she’s probably at her desk. Find her and ask her to walk you through the gear checkout. If she’s not around, check in with Suga.”

“Okay, I can do that.” She then, then mentally added,  _ I think _ .

“Great, and if you run out of things to do today, check in with Yamaguchi about getting a map of the watershed.” With that final instruction, Daichi and Asahi disappeared to talk to the chatty landowner.

Hinata waited in the supervisors’ office for a long moment, her fingers playing on the crinkled edges of the protocol pages. She was working herself up to talk to Kageyama, and talking herself out of her seemingly unfounded trepidation toward her.  _ You haven’t even officially met her, _ she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and stepped back into the Bullpen.

The room was mostly quiet, save for Asahi and Daichi picking up the phone to talk to the landowner. Most of the other desks were empty, but Kageyama was at hers, hunched over her keyboard and focused intently on whatever she was working on. Hinata approached slowly, making sure to make a noise against the cheap linoleum floor with her shoe as she got close. 

The lead glanced up from her work, a sour look on her face already, which darkened almost imperceptibly when she realized who approached. She arched one eyebrow expectantly.

“Daichi sent me over,” Hinata started weakly, “They were going to walk me through the spawner gear check out, but something else came up. They said you could do that instead.”

Kageyama’s lips pursed into a thin line, “Did they already explain the vehicle check out?”

“Yeah, it’s just the gear, I think.”

Eyeing the paper in Hinata’s arms, she said, “Sure.” She closed whatever she was working on and stood quickly. “Have you seen the warehouse yet?”

“Just the Pit,” she answered, taking a step back to make space for her.

“You walked through the warehouse to get to the Pit,” she said flatly, leading the way to the back door connecting the office to the warehouse.

Hinata scrambled to follow her, feeling a quick mix of embarrassment and irritation at Kageyama’s tone. “R-right,” she managed, thinking,  _ It’s not even lunch time on my first day, cut me some slack. _

In the warehouse, there was a shelving unit with neatly organized electronics near the back door. Kageyama grabbed a tablet off a small organizer and unplugged it. “We use two apps on the tablets to collect data.” She quickly pointed out which one, and then selected one of the options on the home screen, “Tsukishima designed these, so they’re tailored for our program and protocol. The first thing you need to do is collect your gear, and you can use this form as a reference.” She started to point things out as she scrolled down the form. Drybag backpacks, first aid kits, bluetooth-enabled GPS, backup GPS, and safety locators were among a few of the necessary survey items, each of which had a specific spot and number. When Kageyama got to the safety locator, she pulled one off the shelf and handed it to Hinata, asking, “Have you used one of these before?”

“No,” she answered, turning it over in her hand. It was a rugged little device, about the size of her palm. It was bright orange, and had black buttons with different white symbols.

“They’re called Salos, it’s short for ‘safety locator,’ and when they’re used correctly they send a GPS point to an online system every fifteen minutes or so. If people are out late, we use them to check on their status.” She pointed at each button as she named them and explained. “There’s the power,” Hinata fired it up and watched the lights under each button twinkle to life, “And that boot is the tracking. Hold it down to turn it on.”

Hinata did as instructed, watching the light under the boot flash brightly in response. She began to relax, Kageyama was gruff, but succinct and informative, which she could appreciate. Hinata was starting to think her nerves were unfounded. 

“There will be another safety training tomorrow before we get into the spawner stuff, but we may as well go over it now, too. Those two buttons either send a distress signal to our office or to the search and rescue authorities. We tell everyone to use their best judgement, but barring any major accident it’s unlikely that you’ll need those two.”

Nodding, Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who had several inches of height on her. “Has anyone ever needed to use these before?”

“The one that sends a signal to our office has been used quite a bit. Usually it’s just because a truck is stuck in the mud somewhere. We’ve never had to use the other one, that’s for something life-threatening.” Kageyama glanced between Hinata and the rest of the gear, a thoughtful look on her face. “If you have any gear issues, let me know or put a comment on that digital check-out form.”

“That’s easy enough,” Hinata murmured, powering down the Salo. She looked at the shelving with the rest of the gear. She was excited to use every last piece, to find the backpack she liked best, and to get into the routine of picking things out and going out into the field. She went to put the Salo back in its spot.

“Try to treat this gear better than your belongings,” Kageyama said bluntly as she turned away and began to walk back towards the office. She glanced over her shoulder, sparing Hinata one last withering look before she added, “At least, treat it better than you treat your car.”

Hinata stared at Kageyama’s retreating back as heat flooded her face, feeling the sharp bite of anger settling over her.


	3. Learning Curves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready to learn about some fish surveys.

Hinata thumbed through the protocol again, her eyes skimming it but not fully reading the words. She’d read it a dozen times the afternoon before, and a dozen more while she was at home. The stapled, stained protocol was twice as tattered as it had been when she’d gotten it. After Kageyama’s pointed snub the day before— on her first day, before she’d had a chance to even prove herself— she was fired up and determined to show all of KRI how good she could be.

She was so amped up for the spawner survey training that she’d arrived fifteen minutes before the crew’s starttime. The Bullpen was empty, and she sat at her desk and alternated between flipping through the protocol and looking at a map of the watershed that Yamaguchi had given her the day before.

Using the pad of one finger, she traced the path of the Bendiga River from the bay where it entered the ocean to its headwaters. The bay was a mere 30 miles west from the KRI office in Caysasay, and its headwaters were another 80 miles upstream. It was the largest river in the immediate area, and had hundreds of tributaries feeding it all along its path. It was average in size for the greater coastal region, but boasted a sizeable wild run of both Chinook and coho salmon. It was unfamiliar territory for Hinata, who had previously been working farther south, on a large creek. That system was tiny in comparison, but still fishy. Based on the map and what she’d read about the Bendiga the night before, her work on the Riachuelo Creek system as a student and intern was a good primer.

Sighing, she hunched over the map print out and traced the route between the office and her small apartment. The city of Caysasay, only an hour and a half from a huge metropolitan hub, was simultaneously larger and smaller than she had expected. She’d heard of it before moving there, of course, but thought that the abundance of natural resources and the proximity to the coast would define it as a small town. It was a city, though, complete with a quaint, historic downtown and an abundance of amenities. From her short two weeks of living there, she’d found it to be the perfect mix of big-town living and natural wilderness. 

“Ooh, you’re here early,” a bright voice dragged her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Nishinoya flinging her backpack carelessly onto her desk. She grinned widely, her short, straight hair wild around her face, as if she’d just rolled out of bed, “We didn’t scare you away?” She plopped into her battered chair and arched an eyebrow at her expectantly.

Something bright and hopeful blossomed in Hinata’s chest, and she smiled reflexively, recognizing the potential friendship instantly, “Not a chance,” she replied, her tone edging on challenging.

Nishinoya threw her head back and laughed, all while kicking her feet up on her desk, which was to the right of Hinata’s. “Welcome aboard, Hinata, you’ve officially lasted longer than the last chump we hired.”

“What happened to them?” she asked, tossing the papers aside to turn her attention to Nishinoya. 

With a pointed eye roll, she gestured in the direction of the corner, where the leads and data folks sat. “They chickened out,” she leaned forward then, pulling herself out of her reclining position right away, and turned her gaze, suddenly intense, on Hinata. “But you don’t seem like you’re going to wimp out any time soon.”

Hinata felt her own energy begin to climb, and the excitement she’d felt when she started was renewed. Nishinoya had been doing some kind of reconnaissance the day before, so they hadn’t had the chance to talk much. Feeling bold, she confided, “I want to see the most fish.”

Leaning forward excitedly, Nishinoya said, “Yes! Perfect, Last season Yamaguchi actually convinced Tsukishima to work up an application that has our field stats.” Her grin widened, exposing the clever points of her canines as she said, “Last year I had the best fish to miles hiked ratio.”

“The highest efficiency?” Hinata asked, almost breathlessly.

“You got it!” Nishinoya regarded her with an assessing, appreciative look, “You think you can knock me out of first place?”

“Nishinoya, you may have had the highest fish to miles stats, but Asahi’s mileage record blows you out of the water,” Tsukishima appeared in their conversation, having entered without them noticing. “Your efficiency is due to chance, but  _ effort _ is something else entirely.”

Groaning, Nishinoya said, “Efficiency isn’t just due to  _ chance _ , give me a break! When you factor in the identification certainty—”

Tsukishima snorted. “That would hold more water if your data were a little cleaner,” she said dryly, cruising past them to get to her desk.

“Don’t listen to her,” she told Hinata quickly, then added loudly, “She’s an  _ office _ person, she doesn’t get it.”

Even from across the room, Hinata could tell that Tsukishima took offense to that statement. She opened her mouth to ask more about the certainty designations and the data management, but was cut off by Nishinoya saying, “You probably don’t have very much going on, do you want to help me prep some stuff for today’s training?” She smiled conspiratorially, “I have some frozen fish out back from the hatchery, wanna check ‘em out?”

“Of  _ course _ ,” Hinata replied, all but jumping out of her seat.

“Come on down!” Nishinoya shouted, jumping up from her seat, “Noya’s world-renowned spawner training and carcass handling, coming through.” She started to make her way to the warehouse, and Hinata followed close behind.

The caracasses in question numbered five, and were each defrosted in varying degrees. From Hinata’s shakey observations, there were three males and two females, and of those, a mix of Chinook and coho. As Nishinoya stood outside and pulled them out of the ratty coolers— barehanded, no less— Hinata’s eyes went right for the distinguishing characteristics. Spotting on the tail, body shape, coloration, and the shape of the peduncle (that narrow part between the back and the tail), were all things she was looking for. A couple were obvious, a rest were trickier. 

Nishinoya noticed her trying to mentally reason it out, “I can’t tell you what they are, since that’ll spoil the training, but it looks like you have an idea.” She winked as she dropped a particularly huge male back into the icy water in the cooler. After wiping her hands off on her pants, she pushed her hair out of her face with one forearm. “Daichi, Suga, and Asahi will be setting up the training scenarios. Did Ukai or Daichi tell you much about this yesterday?” she asked.

“Not really, just that there was a classroom portion and a field portion.” She said, experimentally lifting the lid on one of the coolers. A fishy, but not unpleasant, smell wafted up to her nose, and she considered pulling the carcasses out for a better look. Hinata lifted her eyes to Nishinoya, who was watching her with a bright, curious expression. A voice in the back of Hinata’s head tried to convince her to save something for the training, which she considered. The impulsive side of her brain won out, though, and she reached into the cooler to fan out the most accessible fins on the top fish with her fingers. It was cool, slimy, and interesting to the touch. 

“Well, during the classroom portion we’ll go over some ID and practice plugging data into the app, but most of it will be scenarios set up by the supervisors and the leads.” Nishinoya smiled, looking between the coolers and a box of gear she’d piled up and brought outside to the sidewalk behind the warehouse. “It’s pretty fun,” she promised, “Maybe we’ll be paired up together.”

“Yeah! That’d be great,” Hinata said eagerly, happy to have found a friendly face in the midst of her serious and dour coworkers. 

 

Of course, Hinata didn’t end up getting paired with Nishinoya for the field portion. While Ukai, Suga, and Daichi stood on the sidelines for the mock spawner survey they’d set up, Hinata was in a group with Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Asahi was with Ennoshita and Tanaka, while Tsukishima was in the office hammering out last minute data issues. The training started fine enough: the first field portion required them organizing their gear and checking out all the equipment. Then they were broken into groups and sent to tiny sections of creek that held a variety of scenarios they were to treat as real. 

The creek itself, named Angel Rock Creek for the huge bedrock outcrop on one side, was gorgeous. The water was cold, clear, and rushing, running smoothly over polished, pillowy bedrock and through soft redwood groves. It was cool and humid under the high canopy of the redwoods, and there was no sound save for the gurgling of the creek. Their practice reach, which they access from a paved one-lane road a few minutes from the highway, had a muted, but lively, feel. The air felt clean and brisk to Hinata, who drank in their surroundings like a woman parched.

The practice portion was designed to test both their knowledge of the protocol and their knowledge of fish. In the first “reach”, which is what they called their designated sections of creek to survey, there was one carcass laid out on the bank and a flag meant to represent an old survey. While Yamaguchi calmly walked Hinata through how to collect data and mark the carcass, Kageyama efficiently collected both a scale sample and the head for lab analysis.

“Why don’t you just bring scanners into the field, instead of bringing the head back?” Hinata asked, as Kageyama finished writing the fish information on the envelope. 

After stashing the credit card-sized envelope in the clipboard, she dragged the knife along the soft dirt to clean it. “We don’t have enough scanners for everyone. We give the heads to the local hatchery and they get the number from the snout tag.” She said blandly, as if it were obvious. “They also extract the otolith.”

The snout tags were small pieces of wire that were injected by the hatchery in the first place. Retrieving the tags allowed them to draw conclusions about an individual fish’s life, since each one was etched with a unique number. The data could be used for tons of applications: calculating ocean survival and return, movement, and post-hatchery growth rates. The otolith, while Hinata was in school, had been called the “black box” of the fish’s life. Every fish had a set of two small, delicate bones below the brain, sort of analogous to human ear drums. The chemical makeup and physical properties of those bones could inform the individual life history of the fish.

“Why don’t we get more scanners?” Hinata asked, persistent in her attempt to learn.

A soft chuckle to her side drew her attention. Yamaguchi stood, the tablet in one hand, the protocol in the other, and said, “It’s not really our program. We assist in tag recovery, but it’s not our main objective. As a small non-profit, we have to stick to the constraints of our grants and use our time wisely.” She smiled, shrugging, “It’s a good question, Hinata. Other places certainly focus on this more and would have more scanners. But for us, it’s not that much more work to just collect what we find.”

Hinata nodded appreciatively. Yamaguchi’s answer was informative and acceptable. Kageyama’s was too dry and matter of fact. “But we have plenty of PIT scanners?” PIT stood for passive integrated transponders, which were a different kind of tag that could be detected by radio-frequency antennas as fish passed over them. They also had a number associated with them, but it could be electronically detected by the antennas. In that regard, the PIT tags could provide almost instantaneous data.

“We do a lot of PIT tagging,” Kageyama said, her back turned to Hinata as she stood and put the sampling gear back in the pack, which she’d grabbed before Hinata’d had a chance to pick it up. So far, Kageyama had carried it the entire way.

Eyeing the backpack, which seemed fairly heavy after all of their sampling gear had gone into it, she asked, “Well, doesn’t the hatchery, too?” Taking a hesitant breath, she added, “I can take the backpack, if you’d like to trade off.”

Yamaguchi laughed softly beside her, and started to walk upstream, against the current, to continue their practice survey. “Everyone PIT-tags, but we run way more antennas than anyone else. We have a better chance of encountering a PIT-tag than a wire tag, so we have more PIT-specific scanners. Also, PIT tags stay in the body cavity, we’d have to bring back a lot more of the fish.”

Hinata followed, dragging her boots along the bottom of the bank as they moved through a quick, bubbling riffle. The water was only ankle-deep, but moved fast. “And Tanaka does most of the antenna work?”

“Right,” Kageyama said gruffy, passing her to get to the front, “Noya does a lot of work too. It’s a lot of heavy lifting.” Something in her tone implied that she thought Hinata wouldn’t be up for it.

Irritated, Hinata picked up the pace, struggling to match Kageyama’s graceful stride through the uneven terrain. It was obvious that both she and Yamaguchi were far more practiced at finding paths through the channel. They barely had to look down as they walked, whereas Hinata kept her eyes glued to her feet, trying to see where to best place them as the sediment kicked up by Kageyama and Yamaguchi clouded the water.

The creek wasn’t too steep, but there were cobbles, boulders, and bedrock interspersed along their reach. The bedrock was worn smooth and shiney from the water, and was especially slippery. The cobbles were too awkward of a size to walk over, and were loose and would roll underfoot. She tried to put her feet on the soft, gravelly sections on the creek bottom. The boulders and gravel seemed like the safest options, but the spacing was too weird for her footsteps, and she had a hard time getting a rhythm. She glanced at the bank of the creek, wondering if it would be easier walking. There was a dry gravel bar with the same mix of uneven sediment, and then farther up, a nice patch of thorny blackberry. Hinata eyed the space beyond, wondering if she would be able to see the creek from the soft, open understory of the redwoods. 

“Fish!” Yamaguchi called, yanking Hinata out of her internal struggle with the substrate. 

Hinata jumped out of the creek and onto the dry bank, hoping that it would be less slippery, at least, and went to catch up with her crew mates. 

Kageyama and Yamaguchi were on the bank, downstream of a riffle and looking at where it met the end of long, deep pool. In the section where the two habitats met, the supervisors had constructed a large, mid-channel redd. Every redd has two distinctive characteristics: a pit and a mound, and each species will build redds with slightly different qualities. Of course, the redd in their training was built by Ukai and the supervisors, but at first glance, looked like a coho redd.

A female salmon or steelhead will dig a pocket in a gravelly section, forming a depression. As she digs, by turning on her side and kicking her tail in the sediment, the displaced material becomes sorted by the flow of water and it forms a little mound right below the depression. This two-part gravel nest is called a redd. When she’s ready to spawn, she releases her eggs while the male fertilizes them, and then she covers them with a little more gravel. The gravel protects the eggs until the fish hatch and are ready to forage for food on their own. Coho tend to have big, sloppy redds, and steelhead typically have smaller redds. Of course, there can be a lot of variation so without a fish present, it can be difficult to identify a redd to species.

One of the carcasses was pinned in place near the fake redd, representing a fish in the process of digging. Hinata approached slowly and stood with Kageyama and Yamaguchi, who were standing out of the way as to not startle their practice fish. It felt a little silly to Hinata, but she was feeling too excited to dwell on it.

“It’s important to observe from afar,” Kageyama said, her voice a low murmur. Hinata leaned in close to hear her over the sound of the moving water, “If you startle a female off of a redd, there’s a chance she won’t return.”

“Our first priority is the fish,” Yamaguchi added, echoing a theme from their classroom training. “The data, while important, comes second.”

“Salmon have a limited amount of energy once they enter the creeks,” Kageyama said, while handing Hinata the tablet. “There’s always a chance that we can ruin their one attempt to reproduce by scaring them away.”

Hinata nodded seriously. She knew that the salmon had their one chance to spawn, after making the long journey from the ocean back to the stream in which they were born, they were exhausted. They didn’t eat once they re-entered the rivers and creeks, they found mates, dug redds, and died. It was beautiful and wondrous, but fleeting.

“Coho redd?” Hinata asked, opening the app on the tablet to begin taking data.

Kageyama turned her dark eyes to Hinata, who realized they were actually dark blue and not brown as she’d originally thought, “What makes you say?”

“The gravel size is medium or smaller, the redd is kind of uneven and sloppy,” she said, eyeing it from afar.

“What about the fish?” Yamaguchi asked quickly, earning herself a pointed look from Kageyama.

Rocking back on her heels, Hinata squinted at it. “I can’t see the color of the mouth from here, or the bright white nostril. The body shape definitely makes me think it’s a salmon, and not a steelhead, though. It’s kind of a dark olive color, but there isn’t much red along the side… so, coho still?”

Nodding, Kageyama said, “Good. The fish will give you a better ID than the redd will. Start the putting the data in. I’ll write down the information on the flag, with a note for it to be measured on the next survey, and hang it downstream.”

Hinata nodded and began to enter the data for a new redd on Angel Rock Creek. Nested under the information they’d collected about the water clarity, air and water temperatures, and date, was a space to input redd information. Nested under that option was a space for fish on that redd. The tablet was also outfitted with a boosted GPS system, so they could take points of redds or other important things directly on the tablet. “Are you ready for the redd number?” Hinata asked Kageyama, referencing the number automatically generated by the tablet application.

Kageyama turned the roll of bright pink flagging in her hands until she got to the blank part. She’d already written the date, species, their initials, and other vital information on the flag, “Yeah.”

The number generated by the app was a string of letters and numbers that referenced both the creek, the reach on that creek, and the date. It was long and difficult to read at first, but Hinata had read about it in the protocol, so she felt comfortable in her ability to translate them when she came across them for real. She read the number to Kageyama slowly and clearly, who repeated them back as she wrote. 

Once they were done inputting the information and hanging their practice flag, Yamaguchi reviewed the data on the tablet. “This looks good, the only thing you missed was the comments. It’s helpful to have them to confirm our observations,” she said, pointing to the blank field at the bottom of the form. “If the fish is displaying any behavior that confirms your identification, it’s just nice to put that in.” She tapped on the field and tilted the screen so Hinata could see, “There are some drop down options to make it consistent, but you can type it, too.” She clicked on one that said “digging” and then saved the entry. “It’s also a good way to make sure you didn’t accidentally call something the wrong species or sex.”

The rest of the training was just as informational and guided as the classroom portion. At the end, the small crews came together and went through each practice scenario with Ukai and the supervisors. For Hinata, it was a gentle learning process, with people helpfully supplying extra information when she needed it and confirming her observations when she was correct. At the end of the day, she felt tired, but it was the kind of tired she only felt when she’d learned more than she’d expected to. The last thing she did that day, after the gear was put away and her hours were entered, was check the schedule. Her first survey was on Thursday, on Estrella Creek with Kageyama.

_ It won’t be so bad _ , she thought as she closed out of the calendar and got ready to leave at the end of the day.  _ She was almost nice today. _


	4. Snack Breaks

Hinata arrived on the day of her first real survey optimistic and prepared. She’d reviewed the protocol, looked at a map, and packed a thorough lunch (leftover pasta with a vegetable-heavy sauce from the night before, a generous piece of garlic bread wrapped in foil, a granola bar, and both a banana and an orange). She was so ready that she showed up early again. 

Unlike the day of the training, her computer access was set up and all of  KRI’s reports, databases, and internal survey-related information were available to her. She killed some time reading up on the reach she was going to survey by skimming through an internal document called “Reach Information 15-16 Season.” 

It was well-organized, with creek names and reach abbreviations at the very top, and driving directions in the central part of each page. The directions to Estrella Creek were straightforward, but because Hinata didn’t know the area very well, she wasn’t sure she could get there on her own. She plugged in the address listed on the sheet for the lower parking spot into the map on her phone for later. 

As she was double checking the address, the front door opened and Kageyama entered with a brisk step. Hinata greeted her with a bright, “Good morning,” instead of with a question about their survey like she wanted.

Kageyama met her eyes and nodded, but didn’t say anything. When she breezed past Hinata to get to her desk, she brought with her a soft, fresh burst of outside air twinged with sweetened coffee. Steam rose from the open lid of the stickered insulated mug Kageyama carried.

Hinata watched in interest as she slipped her backpack— a functional, well-worn, dark purple daypack— onto a hook on the end of her cubicle wall. Like her backpack, everything she wore stated functionality. Hinata noted her trendy, black ankle-height slip-on boots with mild envy. Her lightweight field pants, dark pullover fleece, and muted raincoat was similar to what other folks wore to the office. She shed her coat and rolled the sleeves of her fleece past her forearms immediately, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was tied back in a low, neat ponytail.

Her appearance, which was obviously not intended to be appealing, was still somehow cool and flattering. As she settled into her desk, the office backdrop with its maps and numerous salmon posters, she seemed to fit perfectly. Sighing, Hinata turned back to her computer, trying to set her low-level envy and admiration aside. She wiggled her toes in her hiking boots, thinking,  _ I want to be the cool lead with the cool boots one day. She looks like she just walked off an outdoor gear advertisement. _

“Once I finish my coffee and emails, we can go,” Kageyama said without looking up from her computer.

Hinata tilted her head to look at her. Kageyama’s voice was a little rougher than usual, as if Hinata were the first person she spoke to that day. She didn’t dwell on it, though, since she was too eager to begin, “Okay, I can start getting the gear ready.”

Kageyama hummed noncommittally in response and took a sip from her mug. The roughness of her expression smoothed over when she did.

Pulling her eyes away somewhat reluctantly, Hinata snagged the protocol off her desk and went back to the warehouse. She flipped through the pages to the gear list at the end and skimmed it before she began to collect what she needed.

She took her time in getting things ready. After laying all the gear on the floor to double check, she loaded it into the backpack, which she then set by the door with her waders and boots. As she rearranged everything in the backpack, she idly wondered when Kageyama would finish her coffee.

The sound of the door opening made her pause in her task, and she looked up, hoping it was Kageyama.

Asahi came into view and gave her a little wave, “Morning, Shouyou.” She had a chipped mug of coffee in her other hand, which she held carefully away from her person. The mug had obviously seen better days, and had a faded, jumping salmon printed on the front.

“Good morning,” she replied brightly, watching her balance the coffee.  _ Do all fisheries biologists have a bad coffee habit? _ She wondered, thinking of Kageyama, Ukai, and her supervisors from college. So far, she didn’t know much about Asahi, just that she liked coffee was nicer than she looked.

She disappeared behind the shelves to gather her own gear, and asked, “Where are you going today?”

Hinata followed her around the corner and answered, “Estrella Creek 1, with Kageyama.”

Asahi smiled, ducking down to grab a backpack from the hooks on the bottom, her coffee set safely aside. “That’s a really nice reach,” she said, “The lower half of that creek is low gradient so it’s pretty easy hiking.”

“I saw that there’s a second reach above it, is it harder?”

“A little, but not by much. We lost access to it last year due to a landowner change, so I don’t know if it’s changed at all.”

“Do we lose access very often?”

Asahi straightened up to grab a tablet and GPS from the higher shelves, “Not really. Since we’re a nonprofit, people are usually happy to see us in the creeks. We try to maintain good relationships with the community.” She paused, then said thoughtfully, “Did you see that in the informational booklet? I thought there was an updated copy somewhere.”

Nodding, Hinata let her fingers play on the uneven surface of the shelf closest to her. “I found a copy from the year before last on the shared drive, but I didn’t see an updated version.”

“It might be in a weird place,” she said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I think Tsukishima has been doing some folder restructuring. Have Kageyama show you when you get back today.”

The door from the office opened again, and as if beckoned, Kageyama appeared with her backpack slung over one shoulder. “Did you get everything?”

“I think so,” Hinata said, snapping to attention and gesturing to the gear by the door. Asahi gave her a small smile before turning back to her own equipment.

She glanced from the pile of stuff to Hinata, then wordlessly held a pair of keys out to her. “I got both sets of keys for the shuttle. You’re in the hybrid.” Kageyama started to head to the Pit for her waders, then paused. “Did you check everything out?” 

With a subtle grimace, Hinata replied, “Not yet.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Asahi shrug sympathetically.

“The vehicles need to be signed out anyway,” she said, without much inflection.

Feeling relieved, Hinata nodded and retrieved the tablet out of the backpack. As she opened the form to fill out, she thought to herself,  _ This is good, she’s being patient. Hopefully it holds. _

It wasn’t long before Hinata realized that Kageyama’s patience was tenuous, at best. She found herself on the receiving end of Kageyama’s irritation before their boots were even wet.

It started when they parked at the top of their reach to leave a car for the end of their survey, when Hinata asked, “Why are we putting our waders on now, if this is the top?” She’d just gotten out of the hybrid, and was walking to where Kageyama was already slipping out of her boots by the truck she called “The Dog.”

She paused in sliding one of her feet into her pair of waders and gave Hinata a long, level look. Then, she replied, “So that our shoes will be here when we’re done,” as if it were obvious.

That clipped tone rubbed her the wrong way, but Hinata ground her teeth and willed herself to be polite. She wanted to reply, to tell Kageyama that it was her first survey, and that she just wanted to know what was going on, and that she’d even arrived early to get her bearings. After taking a steadying breath, she just said, “That’s a good way to do it,” and turned to get her own waders before she could witness the longsuffering expression Kageyama gave her.

She decided to give herself some space from Kageyama and began to change at the back of her own vehicle. She kicked off her shoes a little harder than necessary and started cramming her feet into the waders.

They felt lightweight and breathable, but were designed for fishing, not for hiking long distances and definitely not designed with women in mind. Hinata found that her size smalls were a little too long in the legs and baggy around the chest. The overall bagginess didn’t seem like it would limit mobility, but it seemed like the material would be more likely to get holes from the extra friction. The wading belt she adjusted to fit snugly around her waist mitigated some of the looseness at the top. They were easy to get on and off, though, and Hinata quickly wriggled into them and stuffed her feet into the clunky wading boots the KRI had provided.

“It’s better if you limit the amount of time you spend with your wader booties on the ground,” Kageyama said, having drifted over to put her belongings in the hybrid. “The feet are fairly delicate, and you can wear them out pretty easily that way.” 

Hinata glanced down to her feet, seeing for the first time the rough gravel underfoot. She sighed, remembering Daichi’s request to take care of her gear, and said, “Thanks.” From the corner of her eye, she saw Kageyama lean against the side of the car as she waited for Hinata to tie up her laces.

When she straightened up, she found Kageyama’s eyes on her. “Ready?” 

Fighting a blush triggered by the steadiness of that gaze, she nodded quickly. Kageyama turned on her heel and went to the other vehicle while Hinata stashed her shoes in the hybrid.

A thought occurred to her and she popped to one side to get Kageyama into her line of sight. “Should I leave my lunch in the top car, too?”

Kageyama paused from her ascent into the truck, which truly was giant, and met Hinata’s gaze. She had one foot on the step of the truck and was holding herself up by the safety handle on the inside of the cab. Her free hand she rested on the open door in order to check the watch on her wrist. “It’s just past eight, and the reach will only take two or three hours.” She glanced down the side of the road, which gently sloped away into a wooded valley. They couldn’t see the creek from here, but it was below them, hidden by the trees. “I’m leaving my lunch, only snacks and water.”

A breeze rolled through the trees, making the handful of strands that had fallen out of Kageyama’s ponytail stir. Seeing her casually hanging out of that huge truck, seeming confident and capable, sent a fresh wave of envy through Hinata’s system.

She went back into the vehicle to get her stuff, trying to shove her feelings aside in the same moment. Once armed with her water, granola bar, and orange, she felt ready. Her pasta, extra water, and banana would be waiting for her when she finished her first survey.

“Don’t forget to lock it and bring the keys,” Kageyama called, still hanging out the door, looking like an advertisement for both trucks and nature even as she was bossing Hinata around.

Hinata dutifully did as instructed and hopped into Kageyama’s vehicle. The truck was as big on the inside as the outside appeared. It could easily fit five people and their gear more than comfortably, and had a center console dedicated entirely to cup holders, storage, and the fanciest touch screen Hinata’d ever seen. 

Kageyama had the radio set to a generic top of the charts station, and she didn’t say anything as she turned out of the pullout that marked the top of the reach. Hinata used the opportunity to peer out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of Estrella Creek. It was heavily shaded by a mix of bay and alder trees, so there wasn’t much to see besides the greenery.

“The start of our reach is at the mouth of Estrella, so we’ll get to see the Bendiga today,” Kageyama said during the first radio commercial.

Her heart lifting, Hinata turned quickly to face her, almost spinning in her seat. “We will?”

With a curious glance at her, Kageyama nodded, “Hopefully it’s connected. We haven’t had much rain so Estrella might be still disconnected from the main stem.”

Hinata settled back into her seat, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue— which she let tumble out of her mouth, one after another as they began to drop lower in the valley.

Kageyama answered almost all of the questions without missing a beat, even when Hinata got ahead of them both and interrupted an answer with another question. She was asking about the summer survey efforts on Estrella when they rounded a bend in the road and the trees cleared, giving Hinata her first view of both the creek and the Bendiga River.

She stopped mid-sentence, her mouth falling open because above the line of trees was a clear, perfectly blue sky, reflected by a healthy, dark turquoise river. The pictures she’d found online didn’t compare. The Bendiga was bigger than she thought it would be, with perfect, sandy and cobble beaches underlying the rich forested edges.

The glimpse of the river vanished as Kageyama carefully pulled to the side and squeezed the truck into a narrow pullout. She parked and gave Hinata something like a smile before she unbuckled and slipped out.

Hinata’s heart, stopped by the quick snapshot of the river, began to thrum a quick, uneven rhythm in her chest. She felt as though she were on the edge of—  _ something _ . Something bigger than her, something magnificent.

The prospect of putting that something into words propelled her out of her seat and into the cool, fresh air. On the road above the creek, the air was laced with the clear scent of the river and a gentle, muted flavor of pines from the redwoods on the upslope. Hinata took a deep breath and went to get the backpack from the bed of the truck.

Kageyama, however, was already adjusting the straps to fit her strong shoulders and narrow waist. Even with the waders obscuring her silhouette, Hinata could tell that Kageyama was lean and athletic. “Did you want to put anything else in here?” She asked, glancing up as she buckled the waist strap, “I already grabbed your water and orange.” And seemingly just to punctuate how far ahead she was, she tossed Hinata the granola bar she’d brought with her other snacks.

Catching the bar was easy, and she dropped her eyes to it, wondering when the crew lead had managed to pack everything up. She’d put her things in the center console and hadn’t  even noticed Kageyama picking them up.

“Here,” Kageyama said, prompting her out of her thoughts. She held the tablet out to Hinata, “We’ll have to put the survey start info on that when we get to the bottom. Put the strap around your neck and tuck the tablet into your waders,” she said, gesturing to the empty space at Hinata’s chest. Before waiting for an answer, Kageyama passed her one of the two walking sticks, made from solid wooden broom handles and marked in ten centimeter increments with electrical tape. She then started towards a little trail that looked like a narrow gap in the trees.

With a mute nod, she did as she was told, then scrambled to follow Kageyama down the hill, to the start of their survey. There was a well-worn path between the trees and through the duffy understory that lead right to the beginning of their survey. It was a little slippery from old leaves piling on the dirt slope, but they worked their way down to the creek in short minutes.

The mouth of Estrella Creek, where it flowed into the Bendiga River, was wide and gravelly. There wasn’t very much water flowing out of the creek, which Kageyama mentioned with a disapproving frown on her face. It was connected to the Bendiga by flow, but didn’t look deep enough for a fully grown fish to pass through.

In the creek, the sound of the river and the rustling of the trees in the clean breeze was enough to distract Hinata from the task at hand. She wanted to look at everything, touch every last tree and rock and feel the current against her skin. Her boots, when they entered the creek, quickly filled and drained with water as they were supposed to, which immediately chilled her feet a few degrees. The cool temperature spread through her toes and up her spine, giving her chills and making her lungs swell.

“Open up the survey form,” Kageyama said, peering down at her. She stood with both feet in the stream, one hip cocked, her hands resting lazily on the top of her walking stick. She was looking at Hinata with a knowing expression on her face, as if she, too, could feel what Hinata was feeling.

Snapping to attention, she filled in the creek information, the crew information, and put a comment about it being the first survey of the year— even though there were two other crews out that day. Once the top part of the digital datasheet was filled out, she stuffed the tablet back into her waders and looked to the crew lead expectantly.

Kageyama looked at her steadily for a long moment, then turned to lead the way, her long strides carrying her easily over the terrain. Hinata tried to follow at the same pace, but found that she couldn’t. The gravel had too much give, and she had trouble finding her balance as she pushed against the (admittedly minimal) current. The water couldn’t have been more than knee height at its deepest, but its resistance was just enough to make Hinata feel off-centered and off-balanced.

Interspersed with the gravel were bigger rocks, the size of bowling balls, worn smooth by years of winter rains and high flows. There was wood, too, on the banks and in the creek. Giant trees had fallen into the water in sections, catching more wood and scouring deep, sandy pools every couple of minutes, it seemed. Each obstacle presented its own unique challenge, and Hinata found herself slipping equally on bedrock, loose cobble, unstable or rotten wood, and sinking into the gravel.

By the third eye-height log jam she’d had to climb over, Hinata was strangely out of breath, and very, very far behind Kageyama. Feeling irritated at being left behind, she tried to pick up her pace, but found that the irregular footing had her slamming down the bottom of her walking staff to correct her balance almost every other step. Hinata spent a lot of her spare time in college hiking, but there was a huge difference between walking on an established trail and walking through water, over rocks, between logs, and over jams.

And Kageyama wouldn’t wait for her. She kept her easy, quick pace and Hinata wanted to glare at her graceful movements, but had to keep her eyes trained on her feet so that she wouldn’t trip. She still stumbled, over anything and everything, but always caught herself. Every once in a while, she would glance up from her boots and the creek bed and catch Kageyama eyeing her from a distance. Any time Hinata lost sight of her, she’d round a corner and see her paused, her chin resting on her hiking staff before she would round and head upstream again.

They didn’t speak, which to Hinata, felt worse than if she’d been pestered into going faster. She was disappointed by her inability to keep up with Kageyama, and frustrated by Kageyama’s nonplussed attitude.

Yet the creek was gorgeous. When she managed to look up from her feet, Hinata was blown away. There were massive, gnarled stumps with old, tangled roots embedded in the channel, with deep pools on one side and stacked gravel on the other. Frequent, crystal clear pools varied in depth, some only a foot or two deep, others well over five or six feet. The rocks were worn smooth and varied in color, from rich greys to pale, sandy greens and reds. The bay trees and alders eventually gave way to redwoods as they climbed, and everything grew a little more quiet and serene. From the creek, Hinata couldn’t see the road they drove to get there, anything but trees above them. It was gorgeous, and the soft and wild beauty of the little stream, which was tiny compared to the main river, was what kept Hinata going.

After what felt like hours, Kageyama paused on the top of a short plunge pool. There were two logs suspended across the creek, acting like a small dam. Water poured from between them, making a small waterfall into a deep, but narrow, pool. There was a gravelly section to one side, where she set the pack before sitting on the upper log and letting her feet dangle over the edge.

“How are your boots?” she asked, as Hinata scrambled up the logs to sit beside her. There was a brightness to Kageyama’s eyes that wasn’t there when they’d started, and her cheeks bore the faintest hint of color. She didn’t seem out of breath at all.

She looked fresh and very alive, which was the opposite of how Hinata was feeling. Her boots were rubbing against her heels and the outside of her big toes. She’d been feeling the burning heat of a new blister on each foot for the last half hour. “They’re alright,” she lied, wiggling her toes as she settled next to Kageyama. “I think I’ll tighten the laces up while we’re here, though,” she said tentatively, trying to gage what kind of break they were having.

Kageyama nodded, then leaned around Hinata to get to the pack. She pulled out their water bottles and passed Hinata’s over. “I like to do an extra loop around the outside,” she said, lifting the protective cuff from the top of her boot in demonstration. “My boots never seem to be tight enough, so I tie them, then bring the excess around the back.” She tilted her boot to show Hinata, then rolled the cuff back over.

Grateful, Hinata took her water bottle and chugged a third of it before thinking about answering. The weather was mild, if not cool, but Hinata’s awkward clambering had left her warm and damp. She lowered her water bottle and exhaled, then asked, “Have you found the sizing of this brand to be any different than others? I feel like these are a little bigger than my last pair of wading boots.” She poked around in her wader pockets for her granola bar, suddenly regretting her decision to not bring her lunch. But a  glance at her watch told her it was barely after ten.  _ How is that possible? _ She peeled open the granola bar as Kageyama answered.

“Yeah, a little. We get a good deal on these, and they hold up well, so get used to them.” She took a long drink from her water and leaned back on both hands, stretching her feet out in front of her. 

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but the thought left her head as the top half of her granola bar started to fall away from the wrapper. She made a jump to catch it, but she fumbled and it bounced off her hands and off of her lap, and right into the creek. 

She watched, her eyes widened and jaw dropped as it bobbed beneath the surface and began to float downstream.

A snort next to her caused her to tear her eyes away from her lost snack. Kageyama, still leaning back on her hands, was laughing. It was a sound unlike anything Hinata had heard before, and certainly hadn’t expected to hear. Kayegama’s laugh was smooth, with an underlying, multi-facetted rough edge. 

It sounded both polished and coarse at once, like the feeling of sea glass on skin. Hinata felt like she was standing on an indescribable edge again, being out and away from everyone except for the crew lead. Kageyama swallowed the rest of her laugh and dropped her eyes to the creek, where the granola bar was quickly bobbing out of sight.

As Hinata tried to process how she would get through the rest of the survey without the extra calories, and how Kageyama, despite her cranky exterior, always seemed so damn  _ perfect _ , Kageyama started to rummage around in her own wader pockets. She pulled out another granola bar, this one a different brand than the one Hinata had brought, and passed it to her.

Hinata blinked slowly, her eyes going between the new bar and Kageyama’s face. 

She met her eyes levelly, her laughter faded except for where it crinkled the around corner of her eyes. Obviously bemused, she said, in a voice that was almost playful but definitely teasing, “This is for you, you know. You can eat it.”

“T-thanks,” she said, flushing suddenly as she plucked it from Kageyama’s fingers. It was becoming obvious, now, why Kageyama was a crew lead and how far Hinata would have to go to catch up to her. Besides her quickness in the field, she had a good eye for what her crew’s abilities and needs, and she was prepared enough to support her fieldmate.

She crammed the remaining bite of her own granola bar into her mouth before opening the one from Kageyama. It was a combination of salty and sweet.  _ Appropriate _ , she thought, pointedly turning her eyes back to the beautiful, whispering creek.


	5. Pizza Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic love is valuable and incredible and everyone should take their best friends on dates.

“It’s not just you,” Noya said, dragging her feet through a gravel bar and swinging her walking stick carelessly. “Kageyama is like that to everyone at first.” Her stick connected with a tall stinging nettle, effectively chopping it in half. She made a satisfied sound as the top part of the plant fell into the creek and began to drift downstream.

Asahi nodded and adjusted the backpack straps, keeping her own walking stick tucked under one arm. “Yuu is right, you can’t take it personally.”

Hinata groaned as she scrambled over the waist-height log she’d just seen Noya and Asahi gracefully hop over. She got over it fine, but the other two had definitely done it with more grace. Once her feet hit the creek on the upstream side of it, she said, “I’m so glad that it’s not just me. I swear I can’t get a read on her. One minute she’s sharing her snacks and the next she’s chewing me out for being slow.”

Noya paused at the next riffle ahead and turned around to look at her, “She shared her snacks?” She cocked her head, watching Hinata in curiosity as she caught up.

“Yeah, she gave me a granola bar when I dropped mine in the creek—” this earned her a snorted laugh from Noya, “And yesterday she gave me half of her orange and some crackers.”

Asahi and Noya shared a look, then Asahi said, “She usually doesn’t do stuff like that.”

“Well the granola bar was on the first survey—”Hinata was about to reach the riffle where Noya waited, but she stepped on a loose cobble and stumbled mid-sentence. With a huff, her walking stick fell out of her hands and she bowed over, catching herself with a clumsy step. She looked up, glaring from under the brim of her baseball hat. “Are you sure fish use these streams?” Hinata had tripped more times than she could count, and still hadn’t seen a single fish.

Asahi gave her a thin, understanding smile. “The beginning of every spawner season is rough.”

“Rough is one word,” Hinata grumbled under her breath, snagging her walking stick from the ground. It was midway through her third week on the job, and she’d hit a limit. Besides not seeing any fish, she hadn’t gotten any better at hiking the creeks, either. It was barely midway through the week and she’d already hiked almost fifteen miles. Each day she went home with a different set of blisters, none of which had yet had the opportunity to heal.

Fortunately, she was scheduled for short surveys for the remainder of the week. Miel Creek, which she was walking with Asahi and Noya, was relatively flat and very short. It was a relief to have an easier field day, and to be paired with the two of them.

Her field partners had been variable, and she’d gotten to spend more time with the other techs. They were all faster than she was, but most of them were more considerate than Kageyama about it. Noya and Tanaka were especially boisterous and funny, and could typically be found jumping off of big rocks or leaping from one piece of wood to another. They always waited for Hinata to catch up and catch her breath, though, all without mentioning her speed. Asahi and Ennoshita were both fond of taking frequent, short breaks, which Hinata secretly enjoyed.

As if on cue, Asahi was dropping the pack and plopping onto a soft, duffy bank. She stretched her feet out in front of her and said, “Well, I could use a water break.”

Noya nodded and speared her walking stick into the sand at the water’s edge and reached her arms into the sky to stretch. She leaned to one side,  saying, “It’s supposed to rain next week,” she threw a glance over her shoulder to Hinata, who was sinking onto the ground next to Asahi. “We’ll probably see some fish right after the rain.”

“Apparently the Coastal States folks are already seeing stuff,” Asahi said as she opened the backpack to retrieve everyone’s water bottles. Her hair, which was mostly stuffed up under her hat, was sticking to the back of her neck. 

_ At least it’s not  _ completely _ easy for them _ , Hinata thought to herself, taking her water gratefully.

“They survey a little farther north, though. Their streams stay wetter than ours do,” Noya replied, taking her water from Asahi with a quick grin. “They don’t need as much rain to make them passable for fish.”

“Oh! A friend of mine from college just got a job with them,” Hinata said, leaning against the bank. She sighed as her back relaxed against the forgiving bank. “I’m actually meeting up with them later today for dinner.”

Noya plopped down next to her and leaned in, crushing her against Asahi. “ _ Dinner _ , huh?” She wiggled her elbow into Hinata’s ribs, making her yelp, “Got a hot date tonight?”

“No, no,” she said quickly, leaning away and right into Asahi, who inched over quietly. “We were just going to catch up about our jobs. They started right when I did, and we did our trapping internship together.”

Backing off, Noya flopped onto her back, her water bottle on her stomach and her KRI baseball cap falling onto the ground, “Where do they live?” She eyed Hinata speculatively, a curious look on her face, and asked instead, “Where do  _ you _ live?”

“I live in Caysasay, and my friend, Kenma, lives in Barachois.” Kenma’s town, Hinata had learned, was almost forty minutes north of Caysasay.

Noya hummed noncommittally, and Asahi said, “I used to live in Barachois, it’s a nice town, but kind of expensive.”

“Yeah? Kenma and I talked about finding an apartment together in Caysasay or somewhere in between, but a relative of theirs had a spare room, so they moved in there instead.” 

“Most of the KRI staff lives in Caysasay,” Noya said, draping her forearm over her eyes. “Tanaka, Narita, and I got a place in Mara, but I think everyone else lives in Caysasay. Where did you find a place?”

“I got really lucky and found a one bedroom for really cheap,” Hinata said with a shrug. She felt kind of awkward about how good of a deal she got, “It’s an in-law unit on someone’s property, but it’s so far away from the main house that it feels like its own thing.”

“Oh, is that on the eastern edge of town? Near that donut place?” Asahi asked.

Hinata thought about her drive to work, trying to remember a donut place, “Um,” she started.

“It’s not a donut place anymore, remember?” Noya uncovered her eyes to look up at Hinata and Asahi. “They turned it into a sandwich place.”

“Is it any good?”

“The donuts were better,” Asahi said mournfully.

With a big sigh, Noya jumped to her feet, “I like the sandwiches,” she declared, then picked up the backpack and started rearranging the gear with her water.

Hinata glanced between the two of them, feeling a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Noya seemed more pent up and energetic than usual, and Asahi’s reliable good-humor seemed to have given way to something more subdued. She was about to say something about it, but was interrupted.

“So let’s hear more about this  _ date _ , Hinata, what are they like?” Noya said, tossing the pack over her shoulders after swiping their water bottles and throwing them inside. She seemed eager to go, despite the fact that their reach was close to over and they would have to spend the entire afternoon in the office.

With one last glance between her two field partners, Hinata got to her feet to tell them about her friend, and the fact that they weren’t dating.

_ Although _ , Hinata thought later that day, as she was pulling into a parking spot outside of the local pizza place they’d agreed to,  _ It might seem that way from the outside _ . Hinata had a lot of love for Kenma, since they’d been friends all through college, so it ran deep, strong, and entirely platonic.

The pizza place was located in a small town midway between Caysasay and Barachois, and was a locally owned chain that Kenma had suggested. It was in a stand-alone building, positioned on the side of the road fairly close to a bridge that went over the Bendiga River. It was made of faded brick, with an empty, wooden patio that was probably popular in the summer. Since it was the middle of the week, and a little too early for the dinner rush, the parking lot was mostly empty. Kenma’s dark blue sedan was parked in one of the spots farthest from the door.

Hinata parked and slipped out of the car, slamming her door before locking it with the fob. Once inside, she spotted Kenma immediately. Predictably, they sat in a booth near the door, their phone nestled between their hands on the table. 

The stress of the last few weeks  evaporated from Hinata’s person and she felt herself perk up. “Kenma!” her voice came out a little too loud, the way it always did, and a few people looked up from their meals and conversations, startled.

Kenma was nonplussed, they just put their phone on the table and rose from their seat, as if they’d expected Hinata to make a scene. “Shouyou,” they said, the corner of their eyes crinkling in a subtle smile.

Hinata strode over and crushed them with a hug, pressing in on them until they let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s good to see you!” she said, squeezing and lifting in a way that threatened to pull them off of their feet.

“You too,” they replied, wiggling away. Once solidly back on the ground, as they both slid into the booth Kenma said, “I ordered already.”

“Ooh,” Hinata replied, grinning as she craned her head around to find the server, as if they would appear at any moment. “What did you get?”

“Half margherita, half white and then another pizza with as many toppings as I could get without tripling the cost,” they said, stashing their phone in their pocket. “Cheesy breadsticks are on their way, too.”

Hinata relaxed into her seat, feeling thoroughly pleased. Kenma knew her so well, and had made a point to order her favorites. As she slid into the hard plastic booth, a server appeared to take her drink order. Hinata asked for something extra sugary and turned back to Kenma, “So, how many fish have you seen?”

Kenma shook their head, which was actually their way of expressing amusement with Hinata, “Just five.”

“ _ Just _ ?” Hinata groaned, slumping over the table dramatically, “That’s five more than I’ve seen,” she straightened up quickly, desperate for details. “Were they all coho? Chinook?”

“Three Chinook, two coho,” they replied easily, taking a sip of the glass of water they’d ordered before Hinata had arrived. “All the Chinook were on the same redd, both of the coho were jacks.”

Nodding, Hinata said, “It’s interesting that the coho jacks would be the first things you saw. No females or three year old males yet?”

“Nah,” they shrugged, “I guess if they come back a year early, they might also rush in at the start of the season.” Their voice lifted at the end, as if the idea was just a theory they’d been considering.

“You’re so lucky, Kenma, I can’t believe you’ve seen fish already. I’ve hiked like a hundred miles and haven’t even seen the  _ shadow _ of a fish.”

They raised their eyebrows and tucked their hair behind one ear. It was getting long, Hinata noticed, now reaching to their collarbone. “A hundred, Shouyou?” Their voice was laced with bemusement, and they raised one of their eyebrows speculatively. 

“Okay, not a hundred, but it’s been  _ so _ hard. What are your surveys like?”

With a sigh, they said, “Mine are difficult, too. It’s a lot more hiking than I thought, but it started getting a lot easier this week.”

“Easier?” she slid her arms out in front of her, stretching towards Kenma. “Easier how? Like the streams are flatter, or there’s less gear, or they’re shorter?”

Shrugging noncommittally, they said, “I think I just got used to it. For the first two weeks I was sore everyday and hated all the walking. The hiking still isn’t my favorite, but it’s easier to get around.”

“But it’s been three weeks, for me. I don’t know if I’ll  _ ever _ get used to it,” she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, feeling ruffled. “Everyone is so much more graceful and quick than I am.”

Kenma snorted, “You once went on a fifteen mile hike  _ on accident _ . If you can get through that you can get used to hiking in the creek every day.”

“I guess,” she said uncertainly, right as her drink arrived. She thanked the server and fussed with her straw before taking a drink and asking, “How is your crew?”

Kenma’s brow crinkled, and Hinata grinned. They only made that face when they had something to complain about.

“They’re alright,” they started, “They all are obviously knowledgeable and good at what they do…” they’re voice trailed off, and they absentmindedly turned their glass of water between their hands.

“But…” Hinata prompted, when they didn’t seem like they would continue. 

“There’s this other technician,” they tilted their head and looked out the window, the furrow in their brow deepening, “They’re a lead on some of the field stuff, and they’re always asking me to do stuff after work.”

Hinata blinked, and waited for more. When nothing else came, she said slowly, “And?”

“It’s  _ constant _ ,” Kenma emphasized, then huffed and stuffed their hands in their pockets. “They’re always inviting me for dinner, or drinks, or movie nights. It’s too much.”

“I would trade you!” Hinata replied, almost whining. “What’s their name? What kinds of movies?”

Kenma glanced up to Hinata, then to the side when the server approached again. They watched as the server placed a basket in the middle of the table and disappeared before answering. “Kuroo. I guess her and someone from the Prefecture Water Group have a house together in Barachois, and they host movie nights a couple times a month. Sometimes they’re fish related, but usually they’re just cheesy action movies.”

Hinata snatched a breadstick and took a quick bite, finding it too hot for both her fingers and mouth. With a grimace, she attempted to exhale some of the heat away and put the rest of the offending breadstick on the table. She swallowed quickly, opting to force it down instead of chewing it, due to the heat, then said, “That sounds so  _ fun _ .” She cooled her mouth off by taking a long drink from her soda. Testing the breadstick with her fingers, she said, “Barachois isn’t  _ that _ far, and no one at my office does anything like that, I could go with you, if you want.”

“Maybe,” they said, their voice flimsy. They took a plate from beneath the basket and quickly transferred a breadstick onto it. Changing the subject, they asked, “How’s your crew?”

Hinata shrugged and swallowed another bite, this time without bothering to chew. The warm, melted cheese at the center of the bread was retaining a lot of heat, but was  _ really _ good. It only burned a little. “They haven’t had any get togethers yet but I think they mostly hang out. They’re all pretty good, except this  _ one _ crew lead.” 

“Oh?” they replied, raising their eyebrows again.

Hinata groaned and shook her head, “I don’t know what it is about her. Sometimes she really rubs me the wrong way. She’s always leaving me behind when we’re in the field together, and sometimes she seems really impatient and irritable.”

“All the time?”

“No, and that’s the crappy part. If she would just make up her mind about how grouchy she wants to be, it would be a lot easier for me,” Hinata said, gesturing with half a breadstick. “But every once in a while she does something that’s nice or  _ cool _ and it takes me by surprise, and then I get irritated at her all over again.”

A slow, quiet smile was lifting the corner of Kenma’s lips, and they asked, “She’s cool?”

“Ugh,  _ so _ cool,” Hinata waved her hand, making a looping motion with the bread, “She knows a lot, has these cool boots, and never looks tired or clumsy. I don’t get why she’s so good at this and I’m struggling.”

Kenma took a sip of their water, and then shook their head. “Sounds like a couple of things are going on. You’re getting frustrated with yourself because you feel like you should be better, you’re getting impatient with not seeing any fish, and you’re also jealous of your crew lead.”

“I’m not jealous,” she said quickly, ducking her head to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks.

“Sure,” Kenma said, without inflection, then paused. “I think you should give yourself some more time to get used to the field. It could just be that your boots are too big and it’s slowing you down, or that you need to eat more in the morning. As for the fish, they’re out there, and you’ll see them. It’s supposed to rain next week, so it’s coming, soon.”

Hinata pursed her lips, rolling Kenma’s words over in her mind. “Yeah,” she said after a moment, “What day is it supposed to rain?”

“Saturday, but Kuroo was saying the visibility is usually too bad to survey after the first one. We’re planning on running full crews on Tuesday, if Monday is too turbid.”

“Ah,” Hinata said, pulling her remaining breadstick apart, until the cheese made a long, bouncy line between her two hands. “I’ll be with Kageyama both of those days.”

Kenma considered her for a long moment, “Maybe that’s a good thing,” they said. 

Hinata opened her mouth to argue, but was quickly distracted by the server’s appearance with their food. “If I see a fish,” she said, her mouth watering as a pizza with more toppings than she could name was placed in front of her, “Not even her bad attitude would bring me down.”


	6. Weather and Car Troubles

Two things happened after Hinata and Kenma got pizza. The first was that it rained.

It rained the entire weekend, without a single pause. It was an early season, lively rain that cracked the sky wide open while the leaves were still changing on their branches. Both sunshine and dark, angry clouds came with it, oscillating between sheets and showers. At night, thunder rolled through the Bendiga River valley, keeping Hinata awake in her flimsy apartment, both with the noise and the promise of incoming fish.

The second thing that happened was the breakdown of Kageyama’s car.

At 6:15 on Monday morning, while Hinata was still in bed, she got a call from an unfamiliar number. She was already staring at her phone with the brightness turned all the way up to help her wake up, but she jumped when it started vibrating. She squinted at it in puzzlement and let it ring twice. The number had a Caysasay area code, so she answered it.

“Hello?” Hinata’s voice came out raspy and coarse. She tilted the mouthpiece of the phone away from her face so she could discreetly clear the sleepiness from her throat.

“Asahi told me that you live on the east side of town, by the old donut place.”

Hinata pulled her phone completely away from her ear and looked at the number on the screen again, trying to place both it and the voice. She brought it back to her ear and rubbed her eyes with her other hand, suddenly confused, “Kageyama?”

“Yes,” she said, sounding thoroughly exasperated. “Don’t tell me you’re still in bed.”

Rolling over and burying herself into her pillows, Hinata said, “I won’t.” Her voice came out a little muffled.

There was a groan on the other end of the line, and something that sounded like a grumbled, “Of course you are,” then she said clearly, “Look, my car won’t start. Asahi said you live over here, so if she’s right, could you give me a ride to work?” There was a long sigh, and she added, “Sorry for calling you so last minute.”

Usually, Hinata didn’t get out of bed until 6:30, which only left her with fifteen minutes to get ready each morning. Picking up Kageyama would definitely make her late, so she decided to get up, at least, thinking to herself,  _ I guess I’ll miss out on my morning dose of memes and social media, then. _ “I live off of Ria Road,” she said, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She carefully unplugged her phone while holding it to her ear.

“Oh,” Kageyama sounded pleasantly surprised, “Me too. I live on Abeto.”

“I don’t know where that is. I’m on Eter Street.” She ran a hand through her hair, scratching at the base of her neck as she stood and stretched. There was a satisfying pull in her muscles, she was feeling better rested than usual.

“You pass it on the way to the office. I’m only a few extra minutes out of your way. I’ll text you the address.”

Hinata hummed and flicked the bedroom light on, thinking that Kageyama’s voice sounded different on the phone. A little smoother, maybe, or just a little higher. “Okay, but I just got up. It might be worth letting Suga and Daichi that we’ll be a little late.”

“Yeah, I’ll text them. See you soon,” she said, then hung up without waiting for Hinata to reply.

Pulling the phone away from her ear again, Hinata blinked at the screen. Suga had given her a card with the contact information of everyone at the office, but she hadn’t gotten around to saving anyone’s number yet. She tapped on the blinking “add to contacts” option under Kageyama’s number and saved it with her name and a small fish emoji. Once that was done, she dropped the phone on the foot of her bed and went to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dressed, packed, and pulling up to Kageyama’s house. Abeto Street was quiet, suburban, and a little more developed than Hinata’s neighborhood. Small, but well-spaced houses lined the street, most with just one or two cars in front.

Kageyama’s place was modest but appeared cozy from the outside. In the driveway, a blue Toyota RAV 4 with tan trim sat in the driveway. She pulled in behind it, letting the back end of her own car hang into the street. From Hinata’s perspective, the Toyota looked completely fine, if only a little old. It was obviously well-cared for, with minimal dents and scratches.

It was in much better shape than her own car, a battered Subaru Forester that she’d inherited from her parents when she’d left for college. It bore the marks of being a family car, but her regular mistreatment of it didn’t help. She didn’t want to think about that since Kageyama, who had called her out on it on her first day, was about to get into the passenger’s seat.

She was tempted to just sit in her car and honk to let Kageyama know she was there, because it was drizzling just enough to make her not want to get out yet. It wasn’t as bad as the previous night, but it was enough to obscure her windshield and make her hair frizzy. With a resolute breath, she pulled up the hood of her jacket and got out to go to the front door.

There was a tiny porch protecting the entryway, which shielded Hinata from the misty rain. The porch was partially enclosed by a little wall and the space was taken up mostly by potted plants. To her right, there was a set of chipped, painted wrought iron chairs and a table. One chair was being used for a handful of potted succulents, and the table had a few smaller pots. She rang the doorbell and took a step back. Expecting Kageyama to be a moment, she crouched to look at the largest plant on the porch, which was in a corner behind the empty chair. The door opened a second later, however, and she stood to see Kageyama giving her a weary look. She seemed ready to go, with her rain jacket zipped and her backpack on one shoulder. 

Hinata tried to quell her disappointment, she’d wanted to look at the plants and see the inside of her apartment. “Ready?” she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Instead of responding with the blunt irritation or subtle sarcasm that Hinata expected, Kageyama just nodded and said, “Thanks for picking me up.”

“Oh,” Hinata replied, taken aback by the gratitude. “No problem.” She took a step back to allow Kageyama room on the porch. While she locked the door, Hinata trotted back to her car, which she’d left running.

Hinata slid into the driver’s seat and watched Kageyama through the misty windshield. The crew lead took a long moment after stepping off of her porch to look up at the sky. Curious, Hinata flipped the windshield wipers on so that she could cut through the beaded water and properly see Kageyama’s expression.

The squeaky sound of the blades on the windshield interrupted whatever it was she was doing, and she went to the door. When she tried to get in, it was still locked.

With a jump, Hinata hastily leaned over to unlock it, saying, “Sorry, sorry,” as the door opened.

Kageyama gave her an irritated look and put her travel mug in the cup holder before sliding into the seat.

Clearing her throat, Hinata started to back out of the driveway and asked, “What’s wrong with your car?” From the corner of her eye, she saw Kageyama buckle up and then lean against the door to peer out the window, her chin resting in her hand.

With a sigh, she said, “I’m not sure. It’s been making some weird noise lately, but today it just wouldn’t start.”

“That sucks,” she replied, and there was a long pause that stretched between them. As she turned off of Kageyama’s street and onto the main road, she asked, “Are you going to get it towed somewhere?”

Kageyama blew air through her lips and glanced at her, “Not if I can help it. Tanaka’s older sister, Saeko is a mechanic, so I’m going to see if she can come over and get it running.”

“Tanaka does all the car stuff at work, too, right?”

“Yeah, and the antenna stuff.”

“That’s cool. It must run in the family.”

Kageyama hummed noncommittally. 

A few minutes passed, with only the radio for noise between them. Feeling fidgety and awkward about the lack of conversation, Hinata asked, “Do you think we’ll be surveying today?” She added quickly, “A friend of mine at the Coastal States said they won’t be able to survey due to visibility…”

“We’re definitely blown out,” Kageyama said, pulling out her phone. “Even if the visibility were better, some of the creeks are still too high to safely survey.” 

Hinata glanced over, trying to see what she was looking at on her phone.

“Eyes on the road, please,” her passenger said drily. “Also, you’re going to miss the turn if you don’t slow down.”

Snapping back to attention, Hinata looked ahead and noticed that she’d been drifting towards the shoulder.  _ Whoops,  _ she thought, pursing her lips into a thin line. “I wasn’t going to miss it.” Before Kageyama could reply, she asked quickly, “What do you think we’ll do today?”

“I’ll be in the office, I think,” she scrolled through what must have been her calendar, “It looks like you, Tanaka, and Noya will be doing spot checks.”

“Spot checks?”

“Yeah, you’ll go take a peek at different reaches to see if they can be surveyed any time soon. It looks like Ennoshita might go with you, too.”

“That seems like a lot of people, just for checking.”

“You’ll probably also change some antenna batteries and download any detections.” She sighed wearily, “Ukai might want that to happen today, so that when things do clear up we won’t have to make time for it.”

“I saw that it’s supposed to rain again later this week, will that keep us out of surveys again?” Hinata offered.

“Probably.” Kageyama said, “We might have to come in on the weekend, if things are surveyable then.”

“I can’t wait to see stuff out there,” Hinata said, reflecting on the uneventful surveys of the previous week.

“Everyone wants to see stuff.”

Shooting her an irritated glance, Hinata said, “Well I  _ really _ want to see stuff.”

“We all love seeing fish, that’s why we show up and don’t complain about our tiny paychecks,” she replied, sounding bored.

“But I haven’t done spawning ground surveys before.”

Kageyama took a long sip of her coffee, then said meaningfully, “Don’t worry, we know.” 

Feeling put out, Hinata scowled through her windshield. She pointedly turned the radio up, just so Kageyama wouldn’t have another opportunity to be a jerk. Fortunately, she took the hint, and they went the rest of the way without saying much.

When they arrived at the office, Noya and Tanaka were at Tanaka’s desk, near the door. 

“Yo! Hinata, looks like we’ll be showing you around today.” Tanaka said with an easy grin, right as she entered the room.

“Thanks for the ride,” Kageyama said flatly before slipping past them all to go to her desk.

“Ride?” Noya looked between the two of them, her wide, chestnut brown eyes questioning.

“Kageyama’s car wouldn’t start this morning,” Hinata explained, opening her hands, “She lives a couple minutes away from me so I picked her up.”

“Hm,” Noya threw another glance over her shoulder, tucking some hair behind one of her ears. Hinata noticed then that she had a collection of piercings dotting her ear, from the traditional studs on her lobes to a loop at the top. That and the bright bleached section near the front of her hair made her look as much like a punky college kid as she did a hardened field technician.

Tanaka crossed her arms and leaned back in her desk chair, which was in marginally better shape than Hinata’s. “Hey!” she called to Kageyama, who looked up with a carefully blank look on her face, “Was your car still making that weird noise, before it broke down?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll text Saeko. When do you want her to come by?”

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, as if to ask for permission. Confused, Hinata stared back until she shook her head and said, “Later today, if she’s free. Otherwise tomorrow is fine.”

“Will do,” Tanaka said easily, then swiveled to look at Hinata, who was still standing near the door, with her bag on one shoulder. “Ready for the tour today?”

“Of  _ course _ ,” she replied, “Can I help get stuff together?”

“Careful, Shouyou,” Ennoshita said, appearing from the kitchen, “If try to help those two, you might end up doing all their work.”

Noya and Tanaka groaned in unison, “ _ So _ not true, Chikara,” Tanaka said, stretching her legs out into the walkway, with her back to her desk. “We would never do that to a newcomer.”

Ennoshita rolled her eyes, “Of course not,” she said, in a tone that definitely implied the opposite. She approached their little circle and smiled warmly at Hinata, “While we’re out today, we’re going to check on the staff plates we put out in the summer.”

“The one on Paper Mill Creek  _ definitely _ already got washed out,” Noya said confidently, causing Tanaka to snort.

Sighing, Ennoshita glanced to the side, as if mentally talking herself out of rolling her eyes. She smiled, then said, “Probably,” which caused Tanaka and Noya to high five conspiratorially. “Either way. A lot of them are set up next to antennas, so while Tanaka and Noya try not to electrocute themselves we’ll be looking at those. You’ll need your boots, waders, and  _ maybe _ your wading jacket. It’s not supposed to rain any harder than it already is.”

“Sounds good,” Hinata said, excited to see more of the watershed and the monitoring stations.

“I’ll grab a car and start loading batteries,” Noya offered.

Ennoshita waved her off, “I’ll be out in a few minutes. Hinata, when you get things together, can you make sure to grab a tablet?”

“Yeah! Of course,” she replied. Ennoshita nodded and drifted to her desk, leaving Hinata to follow the other two techs out to the warehouse.

It didn’t take long to get everything together, even with Tanaka and Noya joking around and goofing off as they rounded up the heavy marine, deep-cycle batteries and loaded them up. They needed five sets of two, and loading them into the truck went quickly with all three of them. Their plans were to visit five of the antenna setups that day, to download any detections and swap out dead batteries.

When Ennoshita appeared on the sidewalk, her waders and boots in hand, they all piled into the Dog, which Hinata learned was a moniker for the KRI’s Dodge truck.

“Dog, doggo, doge,” Tanaka listed, hoisting herself into the driver’s seat after Hinata had asked about it. “Dod-guh, really, it has a million names.”

“Ukai shot down putting “doggo” on the check out sheet, though,” Noya said as she crammed herself into the backseat with Hinata and all of their gear. She kicked stuff out of the way and planted herself firmly in the middle seat. She leaned into Hinata, playfully squishing her, and said, “Do you mind if I take the middle? I get carsick.”

“Ah, no?” Hinata said, laughing a little.

“You can take the front, Noya,” Ennoshita said, making a move to get out of the front passenger’s seat.

“I feel weird sitting up there with all that space. My feet can’t even reach the floor mat, you sit up there,” she replied, settling back into her space. She grinned and elbowed Hinata gently in the ribs, “You get it, right? We’re similar in height. I feel like I need a booster seat when I sit up there.”

“I don’t want to think about it,” Hinata replied, half-joking and tilting her head. She hadn’t really noticed Noya’s height before, but she realized that they did usually see eye to eye.

Tanaka took the truck out of park and started to inch them out of their spot, “Yeah, you’re both shrimps. I can hardly even see you in the rear view.”

“Hey!” they called in unison.

“It’s a good thing we’re not surveying today, you two would both get swept out to sea,” Tanaka continued, her voice steady and serious. The dry straightforwardness of the statement made even Ennoshita laugh.

Noya shook her head and reclined in her seat, relaxing until her leg was leaning against Hinata’s. “This is the thanks we get, after loading up  _ your _ batteries.”

The contact drew Hinata’s attention, but she didn’t think twice about it, because a moment later, Tanaka was catching her eye in the rearview mirror and saying, “Hey, so we’re having an end-of-season get together for Kinoshita and Narita later this week.”

“Cool!” Hinata said, leaning forward against her seatbelt, “Where and when?”

“Well, Takeda is out of town and I’m house sitting,” Ennoshita said, “So it’ll be at her house on Friday, in Caysasay.”

“We usually all bring stuff when we get together at Takeda’s place,” Noya added, “Tanaka and I are bringing brews and dessert.”

Ennoshita leaned over the center console to look at Hinata, “Everything else is mostly taken care of, so just bring some kind of snacks.”

“Like chips and salsa, or cheese,” Tanaka said enthusiastically.

Laughing, Hinata said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Don’t let us down!” Noya said, shifting and pressing her leg against Hinata’s even more. The contact was warm, and not unlike the kind of physical contact Hinata sought from her closest friends. It stayed consistent, though, and happened almost as soon as they were in the car again after each field stop. Noya’s warmth was right at home with the joking banter, light hearted sarcasm, and relaxed vibe of the truck. While she didn’t think much of it at first, it stuck in Hinata’s head well after she went home for the day.


	7. First Signs (of fish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' more romantic than seein' signs of fish.

_ Hinata, again? _ Kageyama thought while looking at the schedule. She was at her desk, nursing her coffee while trying to figure out when it had been rearranged. With all of the surveys they’d already done together and riding to work together, since her car was still out of commision, it seemed like she was spending every waking moment with Hinata.

She skimmed the other events on the calendar, was trying to figure out what else had been changed. The weekend rain had kept them out of the field for the first two days of the week, and no one had seen anything on their Wednesday or Thursday surveys. It didn’t seem like moving Kageyama to a different survey really made that much of a difference.

Kageyama pursed her lips in thought and opened the calendar event that had her survey reach on it.  _ Reina Creek… It might have something already. Maybe Ukai put Hinata on it so that she can see something.  _ That creek was closer to the coast and had good habitat, thanks to a number of restoration efforts, so it typically had more fish than other creeks. 

_ And, _ as an added bonus, it had waterfalls near the end. She sighed, content with the switch because the other reach she’d been scheduled for was longer and generally worse. Leaning back in her chair, she inched back and glanced over to Hinata, who was still exchanging morning nonsense with Tanaka and Noya. With a snort, she remembered something Suga had made a point to mention to her the previous week,  _ Everyone gets along with her so well. She’s really fitting in. _

_ She’s annoying _ , she thought, watching her gesture so wildly her bag slipped off her shoulder and fell to the floor.  _ But she always has a good attitude _ , she conceded, watching her laugh off the ribbing from the other two techs.

“Hey, Hinata,” she called, and when the short, wild-haired, energetic tech looked over to her, she asked, “Did you see that the schedule changed this morning?”

“Ah, no. I looked at it before I got out of bed, but it was the same as yesterday,” she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. She walked over to Kageyama’s desk to see and asked, “Who am I with?”

“It’s you and me, again,” Kageyama said, leaning away so Hinata could have the space to see the screen.  _ This girl has  _ no  _ concept of personal space _ , she thought, feeling crowded when Hinata put one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the desk. She’d noticed her touchy nature before, but chalked it up to Hinata being the same breed as Noya.  _ Touchy and loud _ . 

Hinata hummed, then tilted her head to look at Kageyama. “Reina Creek? That’s out by the coast, right?”

Blinking away the brightness that came with Hinata’s full attention, Kageyama cleared her throat and replied, “Yeah, it’s not that long, but you do have to walk the last third of it back downstream to get to the car.” She squinted at the calendar, trying to block out at least a portion of Hinata’s energy.

“Oh,” she said, then straightened up and asked, “Can I have a few minutes to look at the map and the reach sheet?”

Quietly impressed, Kageyama said, “I have to drink my coffee—”

Hinata interrupted her with a laugh, then said cheekily, “Of course, how could I forget?”

The two troublemakers by the door started laughing, but Hinata just smiled and went to her desk. Kageyama’s coffee habit, as well as her pre-coffee grouchiness, had been made into a running joke over the three years she’d been at the KRI. It made sense that Hinata would join that particular fun, and it didn’t  _ really  _ bother her. She’s gotten used to it a few months into the job, and new that she  _ was _ useless before the caffeine kicked in. She grabbed her travel mug and took a pointed sip, proving to herself that it was a delicious, soothing habit at least.

Sighing contentedly into her mug, Kageyama opened her email and overheard Noya asking Hinata, “You’re going to Reina? There are some really cool waterfalls…”

She tuned her out when she saw an email from the Prefecture Water Group. The KRI had been trying to collaborate with them for  _ months _ , but they were collectively terrible at replying to emails. The only reason she’d gotten through was because she’d worked one of the supervisors, Toru Oikawa, while they were both in school.

Oikawa had been insufferable then, and judging by a quick readthrough of her email, hadn’t gotten much better. It seemed like the only reason her old coworker replied at all was so that she could have a reason to act nosey with Kageyama. With a sigh, she got up, with her coffee in hand, and went to Suga and Daichi’s office. 

The two supervisors were chatting over coffee of their, seeming relaxed and good humored. Their conversation paused when Kageyama entered, and Daichi said, “Hey, speak of the devil. Did you see the schedule change?”

“I did see that,” Kageyama replied, lifting her eyebrows in silent question.

Suga put her elbows on the desk and leaned forward, “Sorry for the last minute swap, Tanaka needed to be in the office today because there’s an antenna shipment arriving at some point. We also figured that it’d be good for Hinata to see some fish early on in the season.”

“It’s no problem,” she said honestly, then added after a pause, “But we have been on a lot of surveys together.”

Suga and Daichi exchanged a look, and Daichi cleared their throat, “Well, keep this to yourself, but Ukai and Takeda have been thinking of adding another crew lead position.”

Her eyebrows lifted even higher, and she thought,  _ Don’t tell me that _ y _ ou want Hinata to be a lead. That’s a terrible idea. _ She kept it to herself, though, in order to maintain professionalism, and waited for them to continue.

“And with Kinoshita interviewing for other jobs and Narita going to grad school, we’re thinking of promoting Ennoshita and keeping Hinata on as a full time tech,” Suga finished.

_ That makes so much more sense _ , she thought, releasing a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. She knew Hinata was angling to be a crew lead, but she had virtually no experience. She found it interesting that they were considering her for as a full time hire. “And you want me and Asahi to see if she’s worth keeping around?”

Suga shrugged, and smiled, “More or less.”

“Okay,” Kageyama said slowly, “Three leads seems like too many for a crew with just three field techs.”

Grinning, Suga nodded and replied, “We know. It all relies on getting this extra grant funding. If we get it  _ and _ line up a collaboration with the Prefecture group, then we’ll be in a position to expand our personnel as well as our sampling frame. If we can, we’d  _ love _ to keep both Ennoshita and Narita on, too.”

“Speaking of the Prefecture Water Group,” Kageyama said, pleased for the easy segue, “I finally heard back from one of their supervisors. They want to set up a conference call or a meeting. I wanted to touch base with you about your schedules before trying to it set up.”

“That’s great! Tsukishima has been trying to get ahold of them for weeks, I’m glad your contact came through,” Daichi started. They smiled easily at Kageyama, and she felt herself relax. She always worked best when there was a clear purpose.

After they both gave her the green light to start coordinating a meeting between the Prefecture crew and the Coastal States crew, since Tsukishima had made efforts with them, Kageyama grabbed two sets of keys and went to the warehouse. She found Hinata piling hear by the back door, a tablet in hand.

Hinata jumped when Kageyama entered, as if she’d been too distracted with her task to hear her. She stood upright and gave Kageyama a sheepish grin, “Oh, I didn’t want to interrupt you and the supervisors, so I haven’t grabbed the keys yet. I got everything else together and signed out, though.”

“I have vehicles,” Kageyama said, tossing Hinata the set to the 4 x 4 truck. “Thanks for getting everything else together. I just have to grab my waders”

Suddenly beaming, Hinata replied, “No problem, I’ll start putting stuff in the car.”

“It might rain today,” she said, walking towards the Pit. “Bring your jacket.”

“Already have it!” 

_ Of course, despite the fact that she’s always goofing around, she’s always prepared for her surveys.  _ Kageyama went to her hook, noticing that Hinata’s things had migrated to the spot next to hers, where Narita’s gear had been.  _ Well, let’s see if she’s finally gotten her stream legs. _

With her things in hand, she went out to Hinata. They finished loading everything up, double checked that they had everything, and got in their vehicles. Kageyama lead the way out to the coast, to the top of their reach. They did the usual shuffle: wadering up and leaving their shoes at the top car before shuttling down to start. It’d taken a few surveys, but it seemed like Hinata was getting the hang of the back and forth.

She started the survey with the backpack. One thing that Kageyama had noticed early on was that Hinata always offered to take the pack and never complained when it was her turn to carry it. Most of the crew was good about doing their part with the survey gear, but Hinata  _ always _ offered, even when it was well past someone else’s turn to haul it through the creek. Kageyama made a point to mention that they would trade halfway through the reach. With three miles in the stream and some extra hiking back to the car, it was well worth sharing the burden.

Leading the way down a gently sloping hill, away from their car, Kageyama started to feel light and excited. She could see the creek already, and visibility looked good. The water was crystal clear, so if they came across anything, it’d be obvious. The sky was overcast, as if it were about to rain, but the weather seemed to be holding. Conditions seemed ideal, and she had a good feeling about the survey. She took a big breath of the fresh air, feeling a pleasant shiver as the cool weather permeated her clothing.

When her feet hit the water, she felt  _ ready _ . The creek was twenty or so feet wide at the start, and shallow. The beginning point was near a culvert, which had been a passage barrier until its replacement several years before. It was a nice landmark, with a well-worn trail down to the creek. Apart from the culvert replacement, a lot of work had gone into restoring the creek. Reina was classically redwood-dominated, with alternating gravel riffles and deep woody pools. Different agencies had all tried to add new woody debris structures and decommission old logging roads. Most of the property surrounding the creek was owned by the state, so it wasn’t entirely impossible to improve things.

Kageyama finished entering their survey information into the tablet and eyed Hinata as she adjusted the straps of the bag to fit her short, slender frame. In terms of difficulty, Reina was somewhere in the middle. There were steep sections, especially at the end, but for the most part it was low incline and gravelly. However, there was  _ a lot _ of wood to climb over, thanks to all those restoration efforts.

“Ready?” she asked, glancing at the time. It was early still, so depending on their pacing and if they saw anything, they would finish with enough time to see the falls.

“One second,” Hinata replied, shrugging into the pack and reaching her hands up to start shoving her hair under her ball cap. It was chin-length and wild, and she usually wore it pinned back, but she’d been running late that morning so she’d worn it down. It was bright, wild, and seemed inconvenient,  _ much like Hinata herself _ , Kageyama thought, watching with mild interest. Once it was all tucked away, she said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Leaning on her walking stick, she gestured upstream. “Lead the way.”

A weird expression flickered over Hinata’s face just then. It seemed surprised and vaguely… hopeful? But before Kageyama could get a lock on it, the tech was turning away and hiking.

There was an immediately noticeable difference in the way she was moving, compared to previous surveys. Her awkward, unsteady steps from her first surveys were gone and instead, she strode with confidence, setting a good pace for the survey. Kageyama noticed, as Hinata gracefully ducked beneath a waist-height log spanning the channel, that she’d started to find her own ways through the channel. Before, she’d tried to put her footsteps in the same places as whoever was ahead, but today, she seemed to be focusing on her own best path.

Besides that, she seemed to be really looking for signs of fish. She kept her eyes ahead, instead of on her feet, and checked all the pool tail outs for redds as she moved past them. A few times, she slowed in her steps when she saw something she found suspicious, but she’d written it off by the time Kageyama had a chance to ask her about her thoughts. She’d rightfully noticed weird formations in the sediment, and had also rightfully written them off as non-fishy.

Impressed, Kageyama followed behind, watching her fall into her groove.

She fell into her own rhythm, too, watching her survey partner, watching the creek, looking for the tell-tale splash of a female fish digging in a unit higher up. They didn’t speak, which Kageyama had found surprising at first, since Hinata was a big talker everywhere besides the field.

Near the middle, of their survey, right when Kageyama was going to call for a water break and a gear trade, Hinata called, “Fish!”

The technician stopped in her tracks so quickly that Kageyama almost walked into her.

“Where?” Kageyama was asking, but she saw it before Hinata had a chance to point it out. There was a distinctive splash at the top of the next riffle, where a female salmon was likely digging. “Let’s see if we can get a better view,” she murmured, albeit unnecessarily. A focused hush fell between them.

“I saw a way up the bank, just a little downstream. On river right,” Hinata said, tilting her head but not looking back at her.

They quietly and quickly hiked downstream and scrambled up a bank. There was a deer trail leading to the top, which was a few feet higher than the stream channel. Getting a good view of the creek and activity without startling the fish was crucial for getting good data, and luckily, the deer trail was an easy way out. Due to the redwoods, there also wasn’t much of an understory, so they were able to hike the short distance up to the fish without having to push through too much vegetation. Settling into a crouch, Hinata inched towards the edge of the bank, her eyes wide. There was faint, pink blush on her cheeks. Whether or not it was from the cold or her excitement, Kageyama couldn’t tell.

“Three fish. The female, a three year old male, and a jack.” Hinata said, sounding certain. 

Kageyama pulled her eyes away and glanced at the riffle, then pulled the tablet out of her waders. “Species?”

“They all look like coho,  _ look _ at those faces,” she breathed, sounding awed.

Squinting at the activity, Kageyama double checked. Hinata was right on all counts, but asked, “How do you know?” anyway.

“Dark olive and red, upper kype on the male, white nostrils… possibly white on the mouths, but it’s hard to say.” She sighed, watching as the larger male chased the smaller one downstream when it got too close. “The body shape is very salmonlike, though. That’s for sure.”

“Good,” Kageyama opened their data collection application. “Would you rather enter the data or write on the flag?” 

“I should get some practice with the app.” She said, looking back for only enough time to take the tablet from Kageyama’s hands. “I made a bunch of practice flags at home. I’ll get the redd number for you.”

She shrugged out of the backpack and fished out the pink flagging tape in the front pocket, as well as a permanent marker. She handed both to Kageyama before returning her attention to the tablet. Their hands brushed during the exchange, giving their chilled hands a fleeting sensation of warmth. Hinata didn’t seem to notice, and Kageyama tried to not pay it any mind.

They went through recording the fish and the unfinished redd methodically, making sure to not forget any details or notes. Hinata did most of the work, only missing a minor detail on one of the rows, which she was quick to both catch and correct. “Anything else?” she asked, her voice low, as if from their distance the fish would hear them.

She lifted her eyes, and suddenly Kageyama realized how close together they were. Their heads were bent together, their shoulders almost touching as they crouched together out of sight. Her proximity didn’t seem to bother Hinata, however, because she was so intensely focused on the task at hand.

Kageyama’s brain took the opportunity and took a snapshot of Hinata there, between the redwoods, her soft, downy hair falling out of her hat and her arms covered in dirt from scrambling over banks and logs. Her brain collected all sorts of useless information in that moment, like the way the filtered sunlight turned Hinata’s eyes a golden amber, the perfect slope of her wrists as she held the tablet, or the way her lips parted as she watched the fish in amazement. There’s something surprisingly intimate about being alone in the field with someone, and being so far out of contact with the rest of the world while watching something rare and wondrous.

She leaned away, and felt her lungs open up with the space and fill with air. She hadn’t even realized she’d been holding her breath. 

Her senses came back to her when Hinata went to grab the backpack. 

Sort of, she reached out and put a hand on Hinata’s wrist, the wrist she’d just been tracing the shape of with her eyes, then quickly pulled away, saying, “I can take it for the rest of the way.”

With a casual shrug, Hinata angled it towards her and then stood up. She stretched, her eyes still on the fish. “I won’t fight you for it. This is so cool,” she said, smiling.

Breathless for seemingly no reason, she replied, “Yeah. It’s really cool.”

“I hope there’s more.”

“Me too,” Kageyama murmured, watching her expression change.

They watched the fish for a few more minutes before hanging the flag a few meters downstream of the redd and continuing. The rest of the survey, they were on high alert. Hinata seemed to have settled even deeper into her zone, and her movements became even more precise without of the weight of the backpack to hold her back.

Her new way of moving reminded Kageyama fleetingly of birds of prey. Careful, swift, and elegant. It was a total turn around, and her eyes kept getting drawn into her movements. During one particularly graceful hop over an obstacle, Kageyama was so focused on watching her that she stumbled over nothing. Tripping that way made her cheeks burn, but luckily Hinata saw neither the misstep or the blush.

They got through the rest of the creek without seeing anything else, though, to their collective disappointment.

When Kageyama announced the end of their reach, Hinata turned and looked downstream again contemplatively. “I thought for sure we’d see more.”

Feeling disappointmented, both at the lack of fish and the lost opportunity to see something more with Hinata, she said, “There’s still the waterfalls.”

At this, Hinata perked up, “Yes! Are they far? Noya said that they’re really cool.” 

“Do you remember that tributary on river left that we passed a few minutes ago? If we hike up that for a few minutes, it’s there. It’s not too far.”

“Let’s do it!”

With a grin, Kageyama hiked the bag back onto her shoulders. “This way.”

They hiked in silence, the quietude of the woods and the gentle, flowing water as their backdrop. They weren’t exhausted, but they were tired enough to maintain the companionable quiet from their survey. When they reached a wide bend in the smaller tributary, Kageyama paused and stepped out of the way. “You should go first from here.” 

Raising her eyebrows, Hinata asked, “Why?”

“It’s better if you see for yourself,” she gestured upstream. “The waterfall is around the corner.”

“Okay,” she glanced between Kageyama and the direction she’d pointed and started to make her way up the little game trail to which she’d been pointed.

Hanging back, Kageyama dropped down into the creek from the path they’d been taking on the bank. She couldn’t see the falls yet, but from this angle, she’d see a part of Hinata’s reaction.

Hinata rounded the last bend, and as the falls came into her sight let out a joyful yell of surprise, her face transforming with excitement again. Kageyama trailed behind to see the falls, they were tall and flowing happily after the recent rains, cascading down a sheer rock face decorated with lush ferns and cushiony moss. It looked more like it belonged on a tropical island than on one of their survey reaches. 

She whipped around, looked for Kageyama behind her. When she didn’t see her right away, she scanned the path, then the creek. When their eyes met, her smile grew, taking up her entire expression, “This is amazing!” she shouted, her voice echoing off the smooth rock and getting muffled by the sound of falling water at the same time.

Kageyama watched as Hinata flung her stick away with a clatter and waded into the pool at the base of the waterfall. For a moment, she thought Hinata was going to dive under and take a swim. Instead, she just put her hands up in the air and yelled, making a wordless sound of pleasure. Suga’s words from earlier that day, asking about whether or not Hinata was worth keeping around came into her mind, unbidden.

_ Of course she’s worth it _ , she thought, watching Hinata as her chest tightened with something she wasn’t ready to name.


	8. Competitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

Noya glanced up from her conversation with Kinoshita when the front door to Takeda’s place opened. They were in the living room, and the other tech was filling her in about some recent interviews she’d had with local consulting firms.

“I don’t know, I  _ think _ it went well, but I guess I’ll know for sure next week—” she was saying, but Noya was distracted because Hinata and Kageyama had arrived.

Kageyama wore her usual pained expression, probably due to being stuck ridesharing.

Hinata, however, had a wide, bright grin on her face as she bounded inside. Noya’s heart gave a little flip of excitement at seeing her, and she quickly extricated herself from her conversation by saying, “I think you’ll be fine, Kinoshita, they’d be stupid to pass up on hiring you.”

Before Kinoshita could reply with her usual brand of mild, harmless anxiety, Noya was squeezing between Tsukishima and Daichi to greet the two new arrivals. When she reached them by the door, she grappled Hinata into a rough, playful hug. “Hey! Took you two long enough,” she said, crushing Hinata’s shoulders together. 

Hinata pitched into her, obviously caught off guard, and laughed. “I got distracted at Kageyama’s. Did you know she has like, a million house plants?”

Curious, Noya glanced to Kageyama, who was taking off her rain jacket. The faintest blush had appeared high on her cheeks, and she was pointedly looking away.  _ Interesting _ , Noya thought, dropping her arms from Hinata. She ruffled her hair for good measure, then lightly pushed her away so that she could remove her own coat.

Kageyama was a lot of things— serious, dry, grouchy, but rarely had Noya seen her display anything that even remotely resembled shyness.  _ But here she is, _ she thought,  _ getting flustered about Hinata outing her plants. _ Noya turned her attention away from Kageyama to grin at Hinata, sensing an opportunity, “I’ve seen the ones on the porch, and a few in the living room, but that’s all. Are there more?”

“So many more,” Hinata said, shrugging out of her own jacket and hanging it on the rack by the door. “They’re all over the living room, and when I peeked into the kitchen there were a bunch in there, too. All different kinds.”

Kageyama jerked away from the coat hook, as if surprised. When she dropped her hands and turned to look at them, it was obvious that she was trying to smooth her expression into something resembling composure. 

Noya noticed that her blush had spread down her neck, and asked, “The kitchen, too? Kageyama, why didn’t you tell us that you moonlight as a horticulturist?”

“It’s just a hobby,” she said, bending to scoop a shopping bag from the ground. “I’m going to put this stuff out.”

Hinata hung her coat on top of Kageyama’s and took a step towards her, asking, “Do you need help?”

Waving her off, Kageyama gave a curt, “No,” and slipped away.

Giving Hinata a sympathetic nod, Noya said, “I heard you’re going to be driving her for a while longer.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hinata met her eyes again, her eyebrows raised. “She said that Saeko thinks she needs a new transmission, as well as some other stuff.” She frowned, glancing in the direction Kageyama had gone, “She seemed pretty stressed and down about it.”

Noya’s curiosity sharpened as she took in the concerned frown on her coworker’s face. “Well, if anyone can figure out how to get it done, and do for cheap, it’s Saeko. Come on, let me show you around.” She then hustled Hinata out of the entryway and towards the living room, where people are spread out, talking and eating snacks. In the kitchen, where Kageyama was preparing whatever she brought, Suga was at the stove.

She smiled cheekily when they entered, “Hinata! Glad you could make it, did you find it okay?” 

“Yep! Kageyama and I drove together so she gave me directions.” Hinata went to the counter where Kageyama was piling snacks onto plates. She swiped a piece of cheese out from under Kageyama and scampered out of range before she could retaliate.

Noya discreetly watched Kageyama’s face. She’d regained her composure but that faint blush began to reappear when Hinata said her name.  _ Something must have happened today _ , Noya realized suddenly. Up until that point, Kageyama had kept her careful, aloof mask in place whenever Hinata was in the room.  _ I wonder if she wiped out and Hinata saw it or something _ , she thought. So wanted to see if she could glean the information out of them, and asked, “Wait, Hinata, did you go to the waterfalls on Reina today after your survey?”

“Yeah!” she walked over to the stove to peer into the pot Suga was stirring. “We saw three coho before that, too!”

Laughing, Suga continued to cook. She stepped to the side, handing Hinata the spatula, “Stir this for me, please. Where on the reach were the fish?” She asked, though the question was directed more at Kageyama.

“About midway, not too long after you pass that burned out redwood on river right.” She replied, her voice flat.

Yamaguchi appeared in the doorway, “You saw fish today?”

“Three! All coho, all on the same redd,” Hinata supplied, while gesturing with the spatula. A small piece of onion that had been stuck to it went flying when she did so. “Whoops,” she said, flushing and ducking to grab it off the floor.

“I can take that back,” Suga said, laughing again and holding her hand out for the utensil. She bumped Hinata out of the way and used it to slide some chopped garlic into the pan from a cutting board. It sizzled on contact, and the smell of cooking garlic and onions filled the room, making Noya’s mouth water. “That’s great that you saw something. It’s still so early!”

“Maybe it’ll be a good run,” Yamaguchi said hopefully. “Do you need any help in here?”

“I’m good, but Daichi might need some help with the grill, if they ever stop talking to Tsukishima about the new collaboration.”

Noya groaned and swiped a piece of bell pepper off another cutting board, “Daichi is such a workaholic, I don’t know how you put up with them, Suga.”

Hinata looked between the two of them, and Kageyama, with a thoroughly confused expression on her face. Giving her a pained look, Kageyama took the appetizers she’d brought— some cubed cheese, crackers, and chips and salsa— out of the kitchen and to the living room. 

“If she can put up with you, Noya, she can put up with anyone,” Yamaguchi said from the door, sounding sly. Noya liked her subtle humor, she spoke like she always knew more than she let on. “I’m going to see if Daichi needs help. Let me know if you need anything, Suga.”

“Will do, and maybe you two can see if anything in the living room needs to be refilled,” Suga said, reaching for the cutting board Noya had stolen from. “There are plenty of things to snack on out there,” she said pointedly.

With an exaggerated sigh, Noya said, “Fine,” and grabbed Hinata to drag her away. As she rounded the corner that lead to the living room, she almost collided with Asahi, who was headed towards the kitchen.

“Ah, sorry!” she grabbed Noya by the upper arms to steady her, “Are you okay?”

Noya’s stomach dropped to her feet, and she froze for a moment, feeling stuck between Asahi’s warm hands. The weight of her was familiar and reassuring, and she wanted so badly to lean into it. She looked up and found Asahi watching at her with open concern and vague vulnerability on her face. With a shudder, Noya pulled away and curtly said, “I’m fine, thanks.”

Asahi released her, but held her palms open for a brief moment in an apologetic gesture. “Sorry, Noya.” Her voice was soft, low, and too familiar.

A clustered bunch of angry, uncertain feelings began to rise in Noya’s chest, but she glanced at Hinata and clamped down on them, hard. Noya and Asahi had agreed to be professional at work, and since no one  _ really _ knew about their weird almost-relationship they had agreed to try to keep it that way. Keeping people out of the loop required playing it cool.

None of it was what Noya wanted, even now, but since Asahi had asked her, she would comply. “It’s okay,” she said, maybe a little too loudly. Running a hand through her hair to push it out of her face, she forced out a tense smiled and carefully sidestepped around her. “I was just showing Hinata around.”

“A-alright,” she said, sounding remorseful, “Glad you could make it, Hinata.”

Obviously ignorant of the tension, Hinata quipped something Noya didn’t hear before following her into the living room.

Once out of range of Asahi, Noya felt herself deflate. It’d been a few weeks since The Conversation but she was still struggling with her feelings. The easiest one to hold onto and process was the rejection. The attraction and longing were too much, so she just tried to ignore them. It was hard, when they worked together every day and had all the same friends. Noya felt like she hadn’t had any breathing room.

“Hey! Do you two have something to drink yet?” a sliding glass door opened to their left, and Tanaka stepped into the room. She had an open bottle of beer in one hand and two other bottles in the crook of her elbow. The labels were obscured by her arm, but they looked good enough to Noya. “I just saw you and Kageyama get here a few minutes ago,” she said to Hinata, while handing her one of the bottles. She gave Noya an understanding look and passed her the other one.

“Oh, speaking of Kageyama, you didn’t tell me how the waterfalls were,” Noya said, grateful to Tanaka for her timing. She was the only person who knew about what happened between Noya and Asahi. She’d been Noya’s one relief through it all.

Hinata’s eyes lit up, while her expression softened in awe. “ _ So _ good. Kageyama made me go ahead of her, so I could find them on my own. I can’t believe that we get paid to hike to places like that.”

Tanaka laughed and gently nudged her upper arm, “It’s a pretty sweet gig, right? I also overheard from Tsukishima that you guys had fish today!” They slowly began to migrate to the living room, where the snacks and the rest of the crew were.

Noya followed them and zoned out while Hinata told Tanaka a longer version of the story she’d given Suga in the kitchen. Her heart rate and feelings were starting to return to normal, and in order to push her unexpected interaction with Asahi out of her mind, she turned her attention back to Hinata. She was using her hands to demonstrate the fish behavior she’d seen today.

She was different than Noya had been expecting, after Ukai and Takeda had announced that they were hiring someone new. She thought the new hire would be someone more like Kageyama or Asahi, a little stoic and possibly a little intimidating. Looking at Hinata, it made Noya want to laugh. Because for one, Hinata was  _ cute. _ And yeah, Kageyama would be a real lady killer if she lightened up and Asahi had that soft queer, chapstick lesbian thing going for her, but Hinata was objectively adorable. Short with a big personality, expressive doe eyes, effortlessly messy hair, a killer smile, and a perfect laugh. 

Not typically Noya’s type, but there are exceptions to every rule.

Noya’s little gay crush started the day of the spawner training, when Hinata had literally jumped at the chance to see a couple of half-defrosted, slimy fish with her. How was she supposed to resist such honest, sweet enthusiasm when it came with such a fit, attractive person?

But beyond that, it was easy to like her. She was playful, unintentionally funny (like how she always brings a ridiculously huge lunch and manages to eat it all), and so good-natured. She dished back all that Noya put out there, too, from the ribbing to the ridiculous competition.

Hinata was the polar opposite of Asahi, who was shy, mellow, and slow to excite. Where Asahi left her wanting  _ more _ , Hinata was fun and fulfilling to be around. Surveying with her and spending time with her was uncomplicated, which is exactly what she needed.

Noya’s little reverie broke when Tanaka and Hinata began to laugh. She looked up, smiling, ready to join in and pretend she wasn’t just pining over the new hire, then she saw Kageyama from across the room. She didn’t notice Noya notice her, at first, because she was looking at Hinata.

The expression she had on her face was unlike anything Noya had seen her wear before. It was more readable than her usual stony looks, and was an obvious display of curiosity with a rounded, subtle degree of wanting. She was watching Hinata laugh, her eyes moving over Hinata’s face as if memorizing it. Watching Kageyama watch her felt like intruding.

Her own expression shuttered closed when her attention shifted and she found Noya’s eyes on hers. After a brief moment of eye contact, her neutral expression returned and she shifted to talk to Ennoshita. Noya watched for a moment longer as they chit chatted over the snacks in the center of the living room, but Kageyama didn’t look up again. It was just a normal work potluck, with people spread throughout the room and house and just casually hanging out.

A cautious dread, with a rounded edge of anticipation, filled Noya’s stomach. It was a feeling similar to what she experienced when she had a long, fishy survey ahead of her. The sensation swelled in her gut, and she swallowed it down with a sip of her drink. A thrilling, frightening idea went through her: when it came to Hinata’s attention, Kageyama was her competitor.

She sent another quick glance between the two. Hinata didn’t seem to have any awareness of Kageyama yet, and it seemed like Kageyama was only partially aware of her own feelings.

Grinning, Noya thought to herself,  _ At least I have a head start. _

Later that night, after Suga and Daichi had gone home and the technicians and worked their way through a significant amount of food, drink, and dessert, Noya found herself on the couch with Hinata. It’d been easy to stay close to her, carefully easing her into conversations with the rest of their coworkers. People were still getting to know her, and it was the perfect excuse for Noya to guide her throughout the night.

Hinata, since she was driving Kageyama back, hadn’t had much to drink, but Noya was feeling a warm, sloppy buzz humming from her head to her toes. They were on the couch with Narita, who was taking up almost two thirds of the cushions. Noya took the opportunity to squish into Hinata, who seemed to think it was funny enough to allow.

The atmosphere was light and friendly, and the crew had started to exchange their worst field work and best office stories. To Noya’s delight, Tsukishima even told the one about the time she went to recon a reach with Ukai, who was somehow  _ completely _ unprepared. The day had been a comedy of errors, and it was one of Noya’s favorite stories, mostly due to Tsukishima’s deadpan delivery of Ukai’s extensive cursing.

The longer they stayed and swapped stories, the more people began to slowly filter out to go home. Asahi left without most of them even realizing, remarkably.

At least, Noya thought it was remarkable, even though the group was paying more attention to Kinoshita’s impression of Narita than who was leaving And because she didn’t realize that Asahi had left, she was surprised to see text messages from her.

> **Azumane, Beast of the East** **[11:47] :** _Sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to surprise you._
> 
> **Azumane, Beast of the East [11:48] :** _ And I know you said you were fine before… but we can talk more if you want. _

Noya read them, then stuffed her phone in her pocket so harshly she accidentally smacked Narita with her elbow. She apologized and hunkered into Hinata, basically fuming. She tried to ground herself with Hinata’s warm contact, but it didn’t do much to sooth her nerves.

When she couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled it back out (almost hitting Narita again) and furiously typed:  _ You said you didn’t want to talk anymore _ , then deleted it before putting any punctuation. She stared at her message box for a long moment, ignoring what sounded like an exceptionally promising story about Kageyama, as told by Yamaguchi.

From far away, she heard Kageyama groan and announce that she was done for the night. Beside her, Hinata wiggled away from her and apologized as she pitched to the side.

Noya stashed her phone, feeling her mood dip and sober, and stood to say goodbye to the two of them. In a distracted way, she noted that they made an odd pair. Their personalities were like night and day, but Kageyama’s calm energy seemed to bring Hinata back down to earth. At the same time, Hinata made Kageyama seem a little lighter. Noya wouldn’t have picked it, but for a brief moment, she thought that they fit together.

It wasn’t a pleasant thought, given her roiling emotions regarding Asahi and the crush had had on Hinata. She tried to smile and shout when she pulled Hinata in for her goodbye hug, but it felt forced. The warm, genuine hug Hinata crushed her into made her feel a little better, but she felt ready to leave after that.

So she, Narita, and Tanaka went home a few minutes later. On the ride home, Noya’s phone felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket. She tried to ignore it, instead choosing to watch the moonlit night pass her by.

Once she was in bed, she looked at the message again, and finally replied.

> **Me [12:16]:** _ Not yet.  _

She set the ringer to silent and stuffed the phone under her pillow, because she wasn’t going to wait for a reply. She soothed her hurried mind with thoughts of returning fish and cleansing winter rains. As she fell asleep, she hoped that she would be ready soon, because Asahi was always the last person she thought about before dreaming.


	9. When Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had some writer's block and then I was out of the country. Take a quick peak at this chapter, which is basically just an excuse for me to introduce all my faves and also all of the real-life joys of collaborating with multiple agencies.

“Oh my god, you are  _ so  _ small. Do they even make waders in your size?”

Hinata blinked, uncomprehending, as she held the fisheries office door open to the two women standing on the other side. “Um,” she said finally, after her brain had replayed the words enough times for them to make sense. Heat rose to her face, and she opened her mouth to reply, then closed it quickly. She wanted to be irritated with them, but they were probably there for the collaboration meeting, so she couldn’t.

The shorter of the two sighed before Hinata could say anything, and said, “I’m really sorry about her. Despite being a supervisor she has absolutely no manners.” She gently nudged the other woman out of the way and extended a hand in greeting. She wore a soft grey fleece with the Prefecture Water Group logo stitched onto the breast, and said, “I’m Keiji Akaashi, and this is Toru Oikawa. We’re here for the fisheries meeting, and were told to come to this building.” Her eyes, while intent and focused, were also expressive and welcoming. Hinata’s heart did a little flip of excitement at her cool, confident demeanor.

Hinata let her excitement show and grinned wide as she shook Akaashi’s hand. Her irritation at Oikawa’s statement evaporated under Akaashi’s warm gaze. “I’m Shouyou Hinata, and you’re in the right place!” She dropped her hand from Akaashi’s and extended it towards Oikawa, who was looking at her with an expression of mild amusement. They shook hands, and Hinata took a step back to let them through. “You’re the first to arrive, please help yourself to coffee and pastries while we finish getting ready.”

Akaashi smiled at her, saying, “Thank you, Shouyou,” as she entered.

“I still want to know if you have a pair of appropriately-sized waders, little one,” Oikawa said as she stepped over the threshold. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until we survey together.” Her lips curled into a coy smile and Hinata thought she saw a fleeting, sly wink as Oikawa breezed past.

The door clicked shut behind her, and Hinata opened her mouth to say,  _ I’m not that short _ , and maybe also,  _ I’ll outhike you when we’re paired up, _ but someone else interrupted her.

“Will you please give it a rest, Oikawa?” Kageyama appeared from the hallway leading to the kitchen, an extra stack of plates and a pile of napkins in her hand. “I was hoping to at least get through introductions without having to deal with your nonsense.”

Oikawa’s attention shifted and her expression brightened when she saw Kageyama. “Tobio! I was wondering when you’d appear,” she reached out a hand for a handshake, which Kageyama didn’t return. 

She held up her full hands and shrugged at her. “Here I am.” she said bluntly, moving to the desk that’d been designated as the snack station for the collaborative meeting. She started to organize things on the table as she asked, “Where is the rest of your crew?”

Oikawa crossed her arms, and while she answered Kageyama, Hinata watched them interact. There was a tense line in Kageyama’s shoulders, and she didn’t seem excited to see her old colleague. Hinata’s curiosity stirred at this observation, since Kageyama had been a big part of bringing the Prefecture group into the collaboration meeting. While Kageyama looked reticent, Oikawa seemed pleased enough to see her to dedicate energy to drawing her into conversation.

Glancing between her and Akaashi, who’d already found and drawn Ukai into a deep conversation, Hinata wondered what it was like to work at their office. Both of the Prefecture women carried themselves with an unmistakable air of confidence and intelligence. Akaashi had a subtle strength to her, and while they were both gorgeous in their own way, Oikawa carried herself like she  _ knew _ she was beautiful. Hinata found herself faintly intimated in her presence.

“I’m surprised you drove separately from Mizo and your database specialist. They said they were coming,” Kageyama said, replying to something Hinata had missed during her observations. Kageyama was straightening up the arrangement of plates, cups, and pastries, seemingly determined to avoid eye contact with Oikawa. Hinata knew her well enough to see that she was uncomfortable in Oikawa’s presence. 

Waving a hand lazily, Oikawa replied, “Those two have something to do in the afternoon, but Akaashi and I can stay if the meeting runs late.”

The office door opened again, and there was a flurry of activity. The rest of the Karasuno staff began to gather around the conference while other strangers from other agencies arrived in small clumps of people. For a few short minutes, there was a rush of loud conversation and a concentration of people around the refreshment table. Feeling suddenly shy and very much in the way, Hinata jumped out of the crowd and retreated to her desk. 

She pretended to be busy at her work station, which she’d recently decorated with an assortment of postcards, seaglass she’d found on her creek surveys, a collection of carved animals, and pictures of friends and family. She straightened a few of the animals, which had been gifts from professors and past coworkers, feeling new and out of place for the first time since she’d started working at the KRI.

“Alright, it looks like everyone is just about here,” Ukai called, bringing the attention of the room to where she was standing at the head of the table. “Help yourselves to some refreshments, we’ll get started with introductions in just a moment.”

Hinata grabbed her water bottle from her pack and tried to force her nerves to calm down. Right when she turned around, she saw Kenma looking at her from across the room, a small smile on their face. Excited, she darted around the room, which was way more full with people than she’d ever seen it, to claim a seat next to her friend. Her nerves vanished at the sight of them. “I didn’t know you’d be here!” Hinata said brightly, anchoring herself to her friend with a soft touch to their arm.

Kenma raised their eyebrows and the corner of their lips lifted a little higher, “It was a last minute decision.” They took a seat at the table, and a tall lady to Kenma’s right glanced over at the two of them as they began to settle into their chairs. “No coffee, Shouyou?”

“I’m too amped for coffee,” she said, and tilted her water bottle pointedly. “I figured it’d be hard enough to pay attention during a four hour meeting without being distracted by the caffeine.”

“I’m surprised you think you’re capable of paying attention in a meeting at all,” came a voice on Hinata’s other side. Kageyama was slipping into the chair, a mug of coffee in one hand and a very stony expression on her face. 

“Did you forget to put creamer in your coffee again?” Hinata asked lightly, pushing her chair away from Kageyama and towards Kenma. The tightness in Kageyama’s posture hadn’t faded, so Hinata let the snub roll right off of her. “There’s a whole bottle over there so you don’t have an excuse today.”

Kenma snickered into their hand, but before they could get any deeper into their chatter, Ukai called the meeting to order.

“Thanks for meeting with us first thing in the morning, especially since some of you had to drive more than an hour to get here.” Ukai smiled at the group. With her chipped KRI mug full of coffee in one hand and the other on her hip, she looked around the table, where people were finally settled. She was dressed less formally than some of the guests, in a hoodie and a faded pair of field pants, but she was the picture of self-assuredness. “In the future, when we all meet, we’ll try to do it more centrally. In the meantime, the KRI office space is almost always available for meetings as a backup.

“Today is a chance for us to all get to know each other a little better and talk about combining some monitoring efforts. Takeda will pass out the agenda, which some of you received in your email. But first, let’s go around the table and introduce ourselves.” Ukai grinned, “I’m Keishin Ukai, one of the program managers of the KRI.” She sat and gestured to Takeda, who was on her right.

Takeda followed Ukai’s example and introduced herself with her title before passing out paper copies of the agenda. The rest of the table did the same, and Hinata tried to commit each of their names, faces, and titles to memory.

Besides Oikawa and Akaashi, the Prefecture Water Group was represented by the program manager, Sadayuki Mizoguchi, a stern woman with dirty blonde hair; the database manager, Kiyoko Shimizu, a young, striking woman in glasses with a calm, stoic attitude; and one of their technicians, Takanobu Aone, who gave off a vibe of pure intimidation.

The entire KRI crew was interspersed with the rest of the table, which was completely full. A few of Hinata’s crewmates, including the supervisors, sat to the sides, in chairs they’d pulled up from the desks. Their presence between the new people made it easier for Hinata to keep all the new names straight.

The tall lady on Kenma’s other side was Tetsuro Kuroo, the lead that Kenma had mentioned during their pizza date a few weeks back. She kept glancing between the two of them throughout the meeting, making Hinata nervous every time their eyes met. She didn’t know much about Kuroo besides the fact that she constantly invited Kenma to movie nights and group outings. She made a mental note to ask Kenma about her later.

Their program manager was Yasufumi Nekomata, an older, greying woman who gave off the same no-nonsense vibes that Ukai sometimes got when talking to landowners. The last two people to introduce themselves from Coastal States were Hajime Iwaizumi and Hitoka Yachi, two women who couldn’t be more dissimilar if they’d tried. Yachi was blonde, light skinned, and obviously nervous, while Iwaizumi was dark haired, sun-browned, and obviously at ease. Despite the variation in character seated around the table, Hinata took to liking all of them instantly.

With the exception of Oikawa, maybe, because every time she spoke Kageyama would stiffen in her posture and notetaking. It was minor, in the grand scheme of things, because before long the entire group was waist-deep in a discussion about protocol, but it was enough to catch Hinata’s interest.

The purpose of protocol is to be an absolute reference point. A perfect protocol leaves no room for questions or interpretations, and no opportunities for mistakes. A perfect protocol is thorough but concise, and yields complete data with minimal errors.

Anyone who has ever read, followed, or written a protocol knows that there is no such thing as a perfect protocol.

And Hinata learned, that day, that discussing protocol  _ changes _ is an arduous, vaguely argumentative process that will leave all parties disgruntled and unsatisfied.

“Kiyoko, Yachi, Tadashi, and I have all already met to discuss how we can combine our databases. The protocol that we’ve used in the past, since they’re all adapted from the Coastal States, already gives us what we need,” Tsukishima explained, after Oikawa suggested overhauling the protocol completely. “We’re not here to reinvent the wheel—”

“We’ve already started collecting data this season, we can’t change our collection methods now, anyway,” Mizoguchi added, sending a warning look to Oikawa.

She shrugged, putting her hands up defensively. Next to Hinata, Kageyama sighed and took a sip of her coffee. 

Ukai and Takeda shared a quick look, then Ukai asked both of the other program managers, “Did you have a chance to look at the model we sent over?”

Nekomata hummed, “We did. There was some collaboration between our offices when the KRI was getting going. What you have looks very similar to what we use to generate our estimates.”

“Good,” Ukai looked satisfied at that. “It should be easy to get on the same page. The next thing we should discuss is the logistics of mixed crews.”

A murmur went around the table, and Hinata turned to Kenma in excitement. “Think we’ll survey together?” she asked, her voice low.

“Who knows,” Kenma replied, glancing at the program managers. “They probably won’t put new people together right away.”

From her other side, and from across the table, Kageyama and Asahi share a wary look. Hinata pursed her lips, knowing that Kenma had a point.  

Raising a hand to bring everyone’s attention back down, Ukai paused. “It seems like now’s a good time to take a break before diving into the next section.” She glanced at her watch, then said, “How about we meet back here in ten? We can talk about gear and survey logistics and then finish up before lunch.”

The suggestion was met with a rustle of approval, and there was a rush as people stood to stretch or refill their coffee. Hinata and Kenma stayed in their chairs, which prompted Kuroo to get their attention. “Hey, Kenma, you going to introduce me to your fisheries friend?” She’d stood and was leaning with her hip against the table. Her posture was casual, but Hinata got the impression that Kuroo could put someone in their place if she wanted to.

_ Another cool fisheries lady, _ Hinata thought in awe, catching herself staring Kuroo. She was radiant, with bronze skin, ink black hair, full lips, and a knowing, watchful gaze. When she caught Hinata gawking, she let a slow, easy smile play on her mouth. Crossing her arms, she waited for Kenma to reply.

“This is the Shouyou, the one I mentioned before,” they replied neutrally. They pulled their phone out of their pocket and started checking their notifications. “Shouyou, this is Kuroo. Consider yourselves introduced.”

Hinata suppressed a smile. All the things she’d just tagged as attractive in Kuroo were things Kenma found excessive.

Kuroo grinned, flashing Hinata a charming smile of perfectly white, straight teeth. Her smile was a little coy, as if she were flirting. With a friendly, bright smile of her own, Hinata ignored the possibility and asked, “You said that you’re one of the crew leads?”

“Yeah! The other lead, Bokuto, is back at the office running a survey and taking care of some other things that needed to happen today, so you’re stuck with me.” She shifted her weight against the table and peered down at them, “Kenma told me that you two went to school together?”

Hinata glanced at Kenma, who was still eyeing their phone, “Yeah, we worked together for a little while, too.” On her other side, Kageyama shifted as if considering leaving. Hinata nudged her with her elbow before she had the chance to stand, “And this is Kageyama, one of our crew leads. Kageyama, this is my friend Kenma and their coworker Kuroo.”

She nodded, “Nice to see you again, Kuroo,” then to Kenma, “And nice to meet you, too.”

Kenma lifted their attention from their phone to regard Kageyama, then nodded in a polite greeting, saying, “You too.” They glanced at Hinata before lowering their eyes back to their screen.

“Hey, do any of you want any coffee or anything?” Noya appeared across the table from them, her intent gaze flickering between Kenma and Hinata. She put one hand on the table and leaned towards them, “I know you! Hinata has some pictures with you at her desk.” She grinned, “She didn’t mention that her partner would be coming today.”

Kenma set down their phone, looked between Noya and Hinata slowly, then took a long, slow sip of their coffee. “Hinata is single,” they said, their gaze jumping momentarily to Kageyama.

Noya’s eyebrows shot upwards, and Kuroo stifled a laugh behind her hand. Hinata’s face flooded with heat, “ _ Why _ are we talking about this?” She asked, feeling exposed, “A better question would be how many more fish I’m going to see when I survey with the Coastal States crew.”

“Of course,” Kenma said pointedly, “Who needs a partner when there are fish to see?”

Noya whistled, “Fish don’t let you down the way people do.”

Laughing, Kuroo said in agreement, “Fish can be very reliable when they are feeling cooperative.”

“So, never?” Kageyama snorted and turned her coffee cup in her hands, looking simultaneously bemused and pensive.

“Maybe your survey techniques just need work,” Oikawa supplied, appearing at Kageyama’s side. She tilted her head playfully, “You’re new this season, right, Hinata? What was the most helpful thing you got from training?”

There was something about Oikawa that rubbed Hinata the wrong way. She seemed to enjoy interjecting herself into conversations, and every time she did, Kageyama got a little tenser. Typically, people didn’t bother Hinata right off the bat, but Oikawa was getting close to being the first.

“The practice scenarios in the field,” Hinata answered tersely. She glanced at Kenma, hoping her friend would help.

“We didn’t do any field scenarios,” Kenma said, giving Hinata a sympathetic look. “But we did practice filling out the digital data sheets and checking our data.”

“Data is definitely the easiest place to make small mistakes,” Kuroo added. She slipped back into her chair and laced her fingers together, looking at Oikawa with a subtly sharp expression, “Ensuring that everyone can participate in the data entry and quality control process means that data requests are more quickly filled.”

“Oh, is that so?” Oikawa asked, smiling neutrally at her. “It’s interesting that you allude to data integrity…”

Noya gave Hinata a look that was halfway between startled and amused, and quietly slipped away from their conversation. It looked eerily like a retreat.

Kenma cleared their throat and said, “Ukai wants to start again.”

“Ten minutes, already?” Oikaya asked, looking around for a clock.

Next to her, Kageyama grumbled something under her breath that Hinata didn’t catch. She went to ask, but Ukai was taking her spot at the front of the room again.

“Alright, everyone,” Ukai announced as if on cue. “We don’t have that much else to go over. What I want to talk about now is the logistics of mixing crews…”

There was a round of shuffling as people broke up from their conversations and returned to their seats. Even Oikawa drifted back to her seat on the other side of the table, but not before stopping at the pastries again. The refreshment table looked significantly worse for wear after their break.

A tap on her arm distracted Hinata from the start of the discussion. She glanced to her left to see Kenma gesturing subtly to their phone. Hinata stared at them in confusion for a short moment, then jerked to retrieve hers from her pocket. 

> **Kenma [11:17]:** _ What’s going on with you, Kageyama, and Noya? _

Puzzled, Hinata frowned and gave them a questioning look, then replied:

> **Me [11:18]:** _ What do you mean? _

Kenma gave her a long, level look. Then glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. 

> **Kenma [11:18]:** _ Noya was digging for information. _
> 
> **Me [11:19]:** _ What does that have to do with K? _

A sharp jab to the side made Hinata flinch. Kageyama had elbowed her, and when she had Hinata’s attention, she hissed, “ _ Pay attention _ ,” under her breath. Her expression was troubled, which Hinata attributed to Oikawa’s presence across the table.

Scowling, Hinata rubbed her side and pocketed her phone, giving Kenma an apologetic look. From across the table, she saw Noya watching the three of them. She looked away when Hinata met her eyes, though, and a carefully attentive expression smoothed over her features. Hinata snuck a glanced to Kenma, who shook their head subtly and mouthed, “ _ Later,”  _ in a way that only Hinata could see.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, the excitement about surveying with new agencies overshadowed by her confused exasperation.  _ Too bad there’s no protocol for dealing with moody coworkers,  _ she thought grimly, forcing her attention back to the discussion at hand.


	10. Cold Water Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been busy! Hoping to update more frequently in the coming weeks!!

Hinata felt it happen. The excess wader material at her knees snagged on the smallest nub of a broken branch as she crossed over a log, and there was a long moment of tension before she heard a tiny “Pop!” over the soft babbling of the creek. Then she felt the cold water, pouring into that space, soaking her knee and calf instantly. She yelped when it hit her skin, then jumped straight into the air and made it onto the bank out of reflex alone. 

The loamy gravel slid out from under her felt bottomed boots, and she stumbled, narrowly missing a thicket of blackberry and saving herself from a swim with a reflexive placement of her walking stick. She felt a rush of relief and gratitude towards her staff as she pushed herself upright and stable.

“Are you okay?” Asahi, her survey partner for the day, was already making her way back to Hinata. She’d only been a few meters ahead when she’d heart Hinata yell. Her expression was concerned as her eyes moved over Hinata, checking for injury.

Heat flooded her face, a stark contrast with the coldness on her right side, and she blushed to her hairline. “I’m fine,” she said, then ducked to both hide her embarrassment and to inspect the damage. “But my waders aren’t,” she sighed, holding her ballcap to her head as she turned her leg to look for the hole. She hoped it would be small, but based on how much water flooded in, her expectations were low.

Asahi dropped the pack on the gravel and crouched in front of her, “Did you get snagged on some thorns, or?” She leaned to the side, then hummed, and pointed. “I see it,” she chuckled, just barely, “That’s a good one.”

The hole, at first hidden below a fold of material, was the size of a coffee bean. Hinata groaned, then said, “I got snagged on something when I was crossing that log.” She gestured in the direction behind them, as she spoke, then pulled the material around the knee tight. “These are new! I can’t believe it.” The gap was rough and obvious under her fingers, and her heart dropped.  _ So much for keeping things in good shape. _

Asahi grimaced in sympathy, “Yeah, that sucks. At least it’s a little higher up, you can maybe avoid some of the deeper stuff.” She rubbed the back of her neck and stood, looking upstream consideringly. Then she gave Hinata an apologetic look and said, “I think. I can’t remember how deep it is at the end. But, we don’t have that much farther, at least.”

Hinata sighed, the dampness was spreading to her sock, making her feel soggy and unbalanced. She moved her foot around in her boot experimentally, then resolved herself to the feeling. She gave Asahi a smile, and said, “There’s nothing to be done about it now!” She adjusted the belt of her waders, trying to pull them— and the tear— a little higher. “Let’s see if we can spot anything else in the last little bit.”

It’d been a fairly quiet survey up until that point, they’d seen a few redds, but no fish. They also hadn’t spoken much, and Hinata had been too engrossed in looking for things to think much about Asahi’s quiet, almost melancholy, demeanour.

She didn’t smile much in response to Hinata’s suggestion, but lifted her lips in the ghost of a smile before saying, “Good plan.” She grabbed the pack from the ground and slipped it over her shoulders, shrugging it into place before turning to lead the way upstream again. 

Hinata frowned and followed, carefully sticking to the bank and trying to avoid perils of dry land. Blackberries could destroy a pair of waders faster than anything else, and one tear was enough for her for one day. Her previous surveys with Asahi had been quiet, especially compared to those with Tanaka and Noya, but Hinata had a vague feeling that there was something more to her mood. She hadn’t even been excited about the redd they’d encountered.

“I’m hoping that the smaller redd we saw just isn’t complete,” Hinata started, using her walking stick to push away a long, sturdy vine of berry growing towards the creek. She glanced ahead, trying to mentally brace herself for the next round of cold water. “It looked kind of small for a coho, so maybe the fish is still around.” She worried her bottom lip, because while the redd had been small, it could just be a feature of the creek. Sometimes redds look a certain way because of the physical characteristics of the channel. 

Asahi didn’t say anything as she took a few long steps up the bank to avoid an awkwardly-sized boulder. The creek had scoured around it and made the pool too deep to cross through, so Hinata followed her around the loop. When they were on the other side, Asahi replied, “Maybe, we’ll see.”

Hinata frowned, then watched as Asahi absently tucked a few loose strands of her hair up into her KRI ballcap. Hinata let her walking stick bounce off of one of the bigger cobbles in her path, then tried again, “Do you think any of the other crews out today will see anything?”

“Maybe, it’s hard to say what will happen during this break in the rain.”

It was the most she’d gotten out of the crew lead all day, but it was still less than usual. Hinata cleared her throat and made her way to the bank, so she could walk closer to Asahi without splashing too much, and without getting any wetter. “Is everything okay?”

Obviously surprised by the question, Asahi glanced to her with a forced smile. “Yeah! I’ve just had this collaboration thing on my mind. Been thinking about work a lot while at home. You know how it goes.”

“Yeah, that seems like a lot.” She replied, and Asahi didn’t say anything in response. Unsatisfied, Hinata trailed behind as the creek started to take a bend. She tried to walk over the tops of the cobble, using her walking stick to balance whenever one of them shifted underfoot. “I’m excited to see how those other crews do their surveys. The techs at the meeting the other day seem like fun people.”

“Yeah, they do.” Asahi kept her eyes on the creek now, her eyes scanning the units ahead of them for signs of fish.

Hinata sighed, then glanced down at her waders. She’d crossed into the water as the bank began to steepen. It was shallower than the tear in her waders, but not by much. “Do we have stuff to fix waders back at the office?”

Sounding relieved, Asahi said, “We do. It’s in the warehouse somewhere. Kageyama probably knows where it is.”

“Okay, I’ll ask her,” she replied softly, looking to the trees ahead of them. She decided to give it a rest, for now, and focus on the creek.

They went the rest of the survey without seeing anything else and without speaking much. It was a short, easy hike, with a minimal number of deep pools and log jams, so Hinata was able to minimize the amount of water in her waders. It was least complex of all the systems she’d seen, but it still seemed to get returning fish, so it was a good reach as far as she was concerned. Not that there were any reaches that she disliked, however.

On the way back to the office, Hinata cranked up the music in her vehicle and thought about things she could do to brighten Asahi’s mood. The lead had carried the pack most of the day, and with her subdued demeanour, Hinata was anxious to do something nice for her. When they pulled into the office parking lot, behind the warehouse, she’d decided to take care of all the gear.

She scrambled to grab everything before Asahi had finished collecting her personal belongings, so she could get it done before Asahi could help. The end-of-survey routine was familiar and easy, and Hinata enjoyed putting all the survey equipment back in its place. Doing so lightened the load on her crewmates and that day, her efforts were rewarded when Asahi gave her a surprised, but appreciative, smile when she saw Hinata’s progress. Asahi left her with a quick expression of gratitude and a promise to do the data download.

Once Hinata was finished, she went to see if Kageyama had returned from her own survey. She found the other crew lead in the Pit, digging through boxes and surrounded by piles of old gear. The other lead was so engrossed in her task that she didn’t hear Hinata enter. At the door, Hinata stuffed her hands into the pockets of her field pants and said, “Hey, Kageyama?”

With a jump, Kageyama turned to look at her, a sour expression on her face, “Yes?”

“I, uh, put a big hole in my waders today. Can you show me where the repair stuff is?”

Kageyama looked at her, then scanned the things on the floor. A dark look passed over her face, and she said, with measured control, “Yeah, I can show you.” She nudged something out of her way with her foot, and set what she had in her hands aside. Hinata caught a glimpse of a broken aquarium aerator and faded sampling bottles.

“Thanks! And, I can help you find whatever it is you’re looking for, if you want.”

With an uncharacteristic wrinkle of her nose, Kageyama waved her off, “No, it’s fine. I’ll just have the Prefecture Group buy us what we’re missing.” She crossed over one of the piles with a long, graceful step. “They have the money,” she added with a grumble.

Hinata bit back a smile at Kageyama’s attitude, then asked, “How was your survey?” She followed Kageyama back through the warehouse towards the back corner, where the freezer sat. 

“We saw a handful of jacks, but no redds.” She replied, her shoulders relaxing. Hinata hadn’t noticed they’d been tensed until she lowered them. “Tsukishima complained the whole time about the Coastal State’s data so it was productive, at least.”

Hinata snorted with a bubble of surprised laughter at Kageyama’s mild sarcasm. “So, not that great?” She asked, swallowing another grin as Kageyama yanked the freezer door open.

Kageyama gave her a long suffering look, “I hate when people waste time complaining like that. If there’s nothing you can do about it, just shut up about it.” She rummaged around in the freezer and elbowed it shut when she found what she needed. “Where are your waders?”

“Oh, one second,” Hinata went and grabbed them from where she left them by the door. She draped them over one arm and reached for the damaged material with her other hand, “I got snagged on something today.”

“Are they dry?” Kageyama asked, clearing a space on the workbench. She relocated piles of tubing and tools from the larger table in the center of the room to the narrower one against the wall. “Tanaka and all her damn stuff, I don’t know how she gets anything done,” Kageyama said as she grabbed a fistful of delicate tools and shoved them aside. Hinata got the distinct impression that Tanaka frequently left her stuff strewn about the warehouse workspaces.

“Um,” She glanced down to her waders, now feeling more embarrassed than amused and crushed the fabric under her palm to feel for moisture. “It’s dry where it’s torn.”

Shrugging, Kageyama gestured for her to put them on the workbench. She set the tube of repair sealant on the workspace and rested her hands on the table, leaning forward. Her eyes were on the waders, and Hinata glanced from the tube of sealant to her hands, then up the lines of her arms. She was wearing her usual quarter zip fleece, which was unzipped to reveal a dark cotton v-neck underneath. Her hair was pulled into her usual low ponytail, and her posture made the smooth, brown slopes of her jaw and neck and collarbone catch and keep Hinata’s eye. “Have you done this before?”

For a brief moment, Hinata’s brain didn’t process the meaning of those words until she dropped her eyes back to her waders. She felt the tips of her ears go red, grateful that Kageyama’s intense focus had been pinned on the task at hand, then replied, “No, I’ve never fixed something like this.”

She gestured again for Hinata to put them on the table, then leaned over to inspect them. Hinata felt awkward, pointing out her mistake while standing so close to her, but she reached over anyway. Hinata flipped the leg of the wader over and ran her fingers down the material, feeling for the tear and all-too aware of Kageyama’s attention on her movements. When Hinata pointed to the hole, she hummed, low and thoughtful. 

“You have to be pretty bad at hiking in the creek to put a hole like this in a pair of waders,” she said, sounding bemused. She lifted the material from the workbench and smoothed it with her fingers, looking for other tears.

Flushing, Hinata stepped back and crossed her arms defensively. “It snagged and I didn’t realize until it popped.”

Kageyama tossed the waders to her and said, “Turn that leg inside out. I think we can get away without patching it.”

She caught them clumsily, pressing them to her chest for a moment as she watched Kageyama retrieve a few more things from the shelves. Hinata pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and started reversing her waders. As she reached into the waders to pull the damaged leg inside-out, she kept her eyes down, trying to fight the pushy distraction surrounding Kageyama.

Since the meeting the week before, and more specifically, since Kenma had asked about Kageyama and Noya, Hinata had been trying to pay extra attention to her coworkers. She hadn’t had the chance to talk to Kenma about what they’d meant, so she’d been trying to figure it out on her own. So far, all she’d realized was that Noya wanted to be friends—since she’d invited Hinata to hike and hang out the coming weekend— and that Kageyama was the same, hard-to-impress, no-nonsense technician she’d met her first day. 

She’d noticed too that Kageyama’s stiffness tied back to a subtle, shy awkwardness. She seemed to feel out of place unless she was talking about their work, or focused on something specific. It had appeared the most often when they’d first started riding to work together, but had begun to fade in the weeks since. The shyness reappeared on the rare occasion when the crew got together to have lunch while in the office. There was very little trace of it in their usual interactions, though, and they’d fallen into an easy companionship after their weeks of sharing their commute.

Hinata thought about all of this in the time it took her to turn her waders inside out. They were a little damp in the feet, since the neoprene booties held more water than the nylon, so she was capitalizing on the opportunity to dry them out completely. A routine airing-out was almost always necessary, anyway.

“The first thing you need to know about the sealant is that the lid will get cemented to the tube if you make a mess,” Kageyama explained, “Just like it is now.”

With a snort, Hinata looked at the sealant and saw a bubble of dried, cloudy epoxy around the bottom of the lid. Kageyama turned away briefly to grab two pairs of vice grips. “If I ever catch you leaving it this way, I’ll put you on the worst reaches for the rest of your season,” she warned, locking one vice into place on the lid and the second on the shoulder of the tube. Then she braced it on the table and cranked down on the lid, hard, which succeeded only at making the tube twist. With a sigh, she rolled her shoulders, adjusted her grip, and cranked on it again, the lid gave a stubborn half-rotation in response. She used the grips to get the lid completely off, then put them away and the sealant on a piece of scrap cardboard.

“So, just clean it before putting it away?” Hinata asked, hoping it wasn’t more complicated. She watched the thick, sticky liquid pool on the cardboard, then glanced up to Kageyama.

She lifted an eyebrow in response, as if it were a dumb question. “Basically.” She moved to flatten the torn material, saying, “If it were any bigger you’d have to put something on the inside of the leg, to keep from cementing the whole thing together.” She stood close to Hinata, using her fingers to make the material taut, “But it’s small enough and clean enough that we can get away without doing that.” Kageyama tilted her head towards the tube, “There’s a little spatula there. Grab that and the sealant and bring it over. I’ll hold it so that you can apply it.”

“O-okay,” Hinata said, shuffling around her to do as she was told. 

Once she was ready, Kageyama began to direct her, “Put a big drop over the tear, making sure to smooth the material back together as you do.” 

Hinata glanced from the items in her hands, to her waders, and finally to Kageyama, who was leaning over the table, both hands on the material. She’d have to get almost shoulder to shoulder with Kageyama to do as instructed. “H-how much do I apply?” She held the spatula in one hand and sealant in the other, feeling inexperienced and uncertain.

Kageyama frowned, then said, “I’ll tell you when. Just do it before you get it everywhere.”

Hinata glanced at the sealant and jumped. It was slowly pushing upwards, out of it’s tube, partly due to the pressure Kageyama had used to open it. She scrambled to apply it over the tear, smearing it into place as she leaned around Kageyama’s arms.

“A little more,” she murmured, her breath warm on Hinata’s cheek.

Feeling herself flush, she carefully used her other hand to squeeze the top of the tube to force more sealant out. It went onto the nylon thick and heavy, like cold maple syrup. 

Once the sealant covered almost triple the area of the tear, Kageyama nudged her. “That’s enough. Set that aside and use the spatula to smooth it out.”

It was a small applicator, not unlike the kind Hinata had seen at art supply stores. With her left shoulder bumped against Kageyama’s, she reached in between her hands to help make the material smoother. With her other hand, she used the spatula to even out the distribution of the sealant.

“It’s okay if there’s a lot of extra, as long as there aren’t bubbles and it’s not too rough. A raised edge with catch and peel off,” Kageyama said. She shifted as she spoke, lifting a hand to point at the loose end of the tear. “Make sure there’s enough sealant to weigh that down,” she added, her hand brushing against Hinata’s in the process.

Mute, Hinata nodded and did as she was told, feeling Kageyama’s warmth and the soft brush of their hands in the form of heat in the tips of her ears. They were  _ really _ close together, close enough for Hinata to notice the way Kageyama’s long lashes curled over her cheek and downy hair at her temple.

“That should be good,” Kageyama said, and began to slowly unwind away from Hinata. “Leave it on the table but make sure it stays pretty flat. They should be dry enough for your survey tomorrow.” She stepped around Hinata and began to clean up the end of the tube and the applicator to put them away. 

“Okay. Thanks,” Hinata said, ducking her head to adjust her waders. She put them up on top of a toolbox to both clear some workspace and make sure no one put anything on top of them. 

“By the way,” Kageyama started, her voice interrupted by the sound of the freezer opening. Hinata paused where she was, made curious by the sudden arrival of a nervous note in Kageyama’s voice. “Suga said she could lend me an old car of hers while I deal with mine. She’s going to drop it off this weekend, but I wanted to know if you’re free for dinner tonight or tomorrow?”

“Dinner—?”

“Ah, yeah,” Kageyama said, pointedly rearranging things in the freezer to make space for the sealant. “I’d like to say thanks for giving me a ride the last couple of weeks, so if you’re interested, I can, well, make you dinner?”

The last part came out more like a question than an invitation, and something about her tone made Hinata’s face flood with heat. “D-dinner tonight sounds good.” She replied, staring at Kageyama, who was still facing away. She saw her shoulders drop in relief, and Hinata turned back to her waders, feeling herself smile.


	11. Accidental Dates

Hinata stood at Kageyama’s door, her rain jacket zipped high against the chilly rain. In one hand she had a six pack of local cider, because Kageyama didn’t like beer, and the other she rested on the doorknob. She hesitated because despite the fact that she’d picked Kageyama up dozens of times, she’d only been inside a few. With someone else, she may have felt differently, but letting herself into Kageyama’s house seemed like such a  _ thing _ .

She considered ringing the doorbell, but she decided against it as soon as she imagined Kageyama’s reaction. Irritated reaction. With a shudder, she split the difference and knocked right before entering and calling out, “I’m here!” at the same time.

As soon as she entered, the welcoming, savory smell of home-cooked food greeted her. She noticed the soft, muted lull of music as she kicked off her muddy shoes. A song changed in the background, and warmth bloomed in her chest as she recognized the playlist she’d put together for their commutes. She’d put it together as a joke after Kageyama had torn her scattershot music tastes apart, but it had stuck. Smiling, she hung her coat on the back of the door as she heard Kageyama reply, “In the kitchen!”

In mismatched socks, her hair frizzy from the humidity, and the ciders in hand, Hinata padded to the kitchen. Her mouth began to water as the aroma hit her fully, and she could see a bluetooth speaker on the countertop. Kageyama was at the island in the kitchen, putting something together that Hinata couldn’t see from the entryway. 

“Hey,” Hinata said, smiling and feeling a little breathless as she put the cider up on the island counter. “I know you said not to bring anything, but I did anyway.” One she was closer, she saw that Kageyama was in the middle of chopping vegetables for a salad. She watched as a whole tomato transformed into perfect bite-sized cubes in moment, then asked, “Do you need help with anything?”

“Hey,” she replied stiffly, then, “No, everything is just about ready.” She glanced at the ciders, an unreadable look passing over her face, then said, “You can put those in the fridge.” As she slid the chopped tomato into a large bowl, she added, “There’s also wine, if you’d rather.”

“I’ll have whatever you are,” Hinata said cheerfully, putting the ciders in the fridge as instructed. She saw that Kageyama had a full glass of wine on the counter, close to the speaker. It was a dark blue, stemless wine glass that Hinata thought suited her. From there, her eyes scanned the stove, and she asked, “Also, what are you making? It smells amazing.”

Kageyama hummed as she went to the cabinet to get a glass for Hinata, “Chicken parmesan,” she glanced at her, her eyebrows creasing in concern. “Is that something you eat?”

Hinata laughed and took a seat at a barstool on the other side of the island so that she could watch Kageyama work. “Yeah, of course. That sounds awesome.”

“Oh good,” she said, obviously relieved, as she poured wine into a glass that matched her own. “So, this isn’t expensive,” she warned, “but they do a lot of good work for the fish.”

Raising her eyebrows, she took the glass as it was handed to her and glanced between it and Kageyama. Then she brought it to her lips experimentally, breathing it in before daring to taste it. It met her tongue with a smooth crispness, and she lowered the glass. She wasn’t a wine expert by any means, only buying the occasional bottle in the three-to-five dollar range, but it was good—not too sweet or too dry. She set the glass down and looked up to tell Kageyama so, but found herself reddening under her intense focus. With an approving nod, she asked, “What kind of work do they do?”

Seemingly satisfied with Hinata’s reaction, Kageyama turned to the oven to check inside, answering, “They have a pond off of one of our coho creeks, and they’ve partnered with us to do flow releases in the summer.” She closed the oven door and adjusted the timer, “They’ve also worked with us and some other organizations to do intensive monitoring of the flow impacts.”

As it always did, talking about work made Kageyama unwind, and Hinata grinned into her wine, prompting her further, “Was that a part of the flow gage mapping stuff you did?” All of their conversations started with fisheries, Hinata found early on that it was the easiest to way to get Kageyama to open up.

They chatted for a while, Kageyama moving easily around her kitchen to attend to the simmering sauce or baking chicken, while Hinata threw out question after question. The music came and went, transitioning between the acoustic pop covers Kageyama had barely admitted to enjoying, to the folky indie Hinata had jokingly added for herself.

After a little while, sometime between when the chicken was finished and the noodles were strained, they’d lapsed into an easy companionship. Kageyama, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the stove and maybe the wine, smiled subtly but readily. Hinata remained at her perch, enjoying watching as Kageyama moved comfortably around her kitchen. It was obvious, from her skilled movements and well-equipped kitchen, that Kageyama took pleasure in cooking. 

It was also fun for Hinata to see Kageyama outside of work, looking less field-ready and more cozy. Her hair was down, for the first time Hinata had seen, but practically pulled away from her face and tucked over one shoulder. She was wearing a flannel with the sleeves rolled up, exposing her lean, sun-browned forearms while maintaining the cool practicality Hinata had come to admire in her. She was just as cool as ever, but a measure more relaxed.

Hinata was having fun, and almost jumped out of her seat when Kageyama pulled the chicken out of the oven. It was beautiful, the breaded chicken baked a beautiful golden brown, topped with a rich dark tomato sauce and a healthy serving of melted cheese. It was the most elaborate thing Hinata had seen, and with an impressed, excited voice, she asked, “That looks incredible! Did you make that from scratch?”

Flushing, Kageyama switched off the oven and set the tray on the stove. “Yeah, but it’s pretty easy.” Using a digital thermometer, she checked the temperature of the chicken, then began to pull dishware out of the cabinet.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had chicken parm from scratch,” she said, polishing off her glass of wine. She stood on her barstool and reached over the counter, awkwardly arching until she could grab the bottle. She figured that she’d be fine with another glass of wine if she had a full plate after. The atmosphere was cozy, and she felt warm. 

“Mine’s pretty good,” Kageyama said. She was facing the stove, with her back to Hinata. 

“I believe it,” Hinata said solemnly, watching her serve a helping of noodles.

Kageyama hesitated when she reached for the sauce she’d had simmering, asking, “Lots of sauce?”

“The  _ most _ .”

Kageyama chuckled softly, reminding Hinata again of the seaglass she’d been collecting from the creeks. “Of course.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, her wineglass partially raised to her lips.

“I don’t know, you just seem like someone who likes a lot of sauce,” she said, lifting one shoulder defensively. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

Kageyama laughed again and set a plate in front of her. Besides the chicken parmesan and salad, there was a hunk of toasted garlic bread with even more melted mozzarella on top. 

“Oh my god,” Hinata crooned, “This looks so incredible—there’s so much  _ cheese _ .”

A light blush appeared high on Kageyama’s cheeks, “We can eat in the living room, or at the dining table.” She gestured at the small dining table behind Hinata, then added, “But if we eat in the living room you can’t make a mess.”

“When do I ever make a mess?” she asked, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Already walking around the island, Kageyama rolled her eyes, “When do you  _ not? _ I’ve seen you drop more food in the creek than the rest of the crew put together,” she said, already leading the way to the living room with her plate in hand. 

“Fine, fine,” she grumbled, quickly grabbing her things to follow.

From the other room, the music was merely ambient background noise, too quiet to hear fully. Hinata didn’t think they’d need it while they ate, though. The conversation had been flowing effortlessly the entire evening.

Hinata sat cross legged on the floor, in front of the coffee table, while Kageyama took the loveseat. She balanced her plate on her knees while she ate, which is something Hinata was too nervous to even attempt. Hinata didn’t wait to dig in, barely avoiding a too-hot bite in the process. But it was delicious, so much so that she slouched into the bite, humming with pleasure. “Where did you learn to cook like this?” she asked, gracelessly with a full mouth.

Kageyama lifted an eyebrow, giving her a bemused look as she speared a bit of tomato and lettuce, “Do you  _ not _ know how to cook?”

“Way to change the subject!” Hinata complained.

She shrugged, then took a bite. She chewed slowly and thoughtfully, and when she was done, admitted, “I actually learned a lot from Oikawa.”

“ _ What?” _

Visibly embarrassed, though for what reason, Hinata couldn’t say, she replied, “We went to the same school, worked in the same lab, had similar interests. We spent a lot of time together while we were in school.”

Hinata chewed on this information, then took a sip of wine and said flatly, “But you don’t get along now.”

With a jolt, she said, “I guess not.”

“Why?”

Kageyama frowned into her plate, carefully considering the forkful of noodles and chicken she’d collected. “She’s just a little pushy, I felt stifled under her and that hurt her feelings.” She lifted her eyes to meet Hinata’s and shrugged, “Then she graduated, and we haven’t talked much since.”

“But it seems like she wants to,” Hinata prompted.

“I guess so,” she replied, uncertain, “I just don’t see a point.”

“Don’t you think you could learn from her now?” Hinata asked, pointing her saucy fork in Kageyama’s direction, “I would love to have those kinds of professional connections. Can she help you in any way?”

“I mean, she helped get the Water Group on board, but beyond that I don’t know.”

Hinata took a big bite, then said gracelessly, “Well, think about it.”

Kageyama’s frown deepened, then she changed the subject. “You seem to be handling the surveys a bit better, did you get your stream legs?”

“Me?” she asked, surprised, “I don’t know if I’m any better. My friend suggested eating a bigger breakfast, so I’ve been doing that.”

Kageyama snorted, sputtering on a sip of her wine. “I don’t know why I’m surprised,” she said, grinning around her drink.

Hinata smiled, feeling teased and pleased all at once. She tried to act indignant, though, around bites of her incredible dinner. She was only partially successful.

Once they were done eating, they lounged around on the couches, chatting long after the music had gone dormant. Hinata was stretched out on the couch, her head propped up on the armrest and her wine glass resting on her full belly. Their empty plates—Hinata had gotten seconds so hers was doubly empty — sat on the table, forgotten, as their conversation wandered. Two wine bottles sat on the table between them, one empty, one close to gone.

Before she knew it, Hinata was buzzed and it was late enough to warrant going home. She was planning to stay a little while longer, to let the carbs balance out the wine, but Kageyama beat her to it.

“You can crash on the couch, if you don’t want to drive home.”

Her mind went blank for a long moment, and she twisted around to look up. Kageyama was studying something on the far wall, her legs tucked underneath her.

“U-um, if it’s no trouble,” she stammered, “That wine was a little stronger than I thought.” She felt embarrassed, but tried to mentally calm herself,  _ Right, it’s totally normal to crash at a friend’s after drinking a little too much.  _

Kageyama didn’t say anything, but stood and collected their plates from the table. As she walked towards the kitchen, she said, “It’s no problem. I have extra sheets and pillows, and you can borrow something to sleep in, too.”

Hinata’s mouth went dry, “Yeah, sure.”

They began to tidy up in relative quiet, with the exception of Kageyama scolding Hinata away from doing the dishes. Hinata had been taught that guests showed appreciation by helping with cleanup, but Kageyama had none of it, and resorted to physically shooing her away from the sink. Put in her place, Hinata retreated to the living room, where she sat and waited for Kageyama to supply blankets and sleepwear.

That’s how she ended up on Kageyama’s couch, wearing an oversized tee and pair of fleece pajama pants on a Friday night. Without much fuss, Kageyama made sure she was settled, then disappeared down the hall with a soft, “Good night.”

There was the click of a door, and then Hinata was alone. She heard Kageyama shuffling around her room, then saw the light leaking from under the door wink out. She laid back on the couch, which Kageyama had fitted with a spare sheet and a couple of blankets and pillows, and tried to close her eyes. But everything felt so unfamiliar. The pillow was thin and firm, the tee-shirt a soft, well-worn cotton, and she was surrounded by a clean, subtle smell. 

She let her mind take in all the newness. The novelty of being a guest of Kageyama’s was exciting enough, but then her mind began to supply little moments to review. Over and over, she thought about the high blush that had appeared on Kageyama’s cheeks when she’d complemented the food, or the carefully light tone she’d used when teasing, and just her hands, skillfully bringing everything together— for her.

Comfort began to wrap its way around her, and as she drifted, her mind continued to supply her with little details she hadn’t realized she’d noticed. Like how gently the bridge of Kageyama’s nose sloped, or the way the warm light of the kitchen made her eyes look dark and deep, and even the fullness of her lips. Hinata’s last thoughts, unencumbered by rational wakefulness, were of how sweet those lips would be, and how much better she would feel if she climbed into Kageyama’s bed alongside her.

 

The next morning when Hinata was back at home, bleary-eyed and a little groggy from her night on the couch, she remembered those thoughts and flushed right to her hairline. She tried to go about getting ready for her day, which included a hike with Noya, while rationalizing every last stray memory.

_ It was just the wine _ , she told herself, while brushing her teeth. 

As she was warming up some breakfast, she thought,  _ It was the food. I’ve always gone soft for good food. _

Or,  _ It was just because I was half asleep, _ she reasoned as she washed her dishes.

Finally, while she was changing for the day, she thought,  _ She’s just cool. It’s totally normal to find someone really cool and confident kinda attractive, no big deal. _

But, as she would learn during her day with Noya, it was a big deal.

The day started smoothly enough. After washing up and changing, Noya picked her at home. They stopped by the sandwich place near Hinata’s house to get something for after their hike. And while the menu was well-priced and they had a lot of choices, she couldn’t help but think of the previous night’s dinner.

Once they’d paid, they clambered back into Noya’s car, which was an ancient Geo Metro. It was mostly green, and so battle-weary that both bumpers and front doors were different shades compared to the rest of the car. It was worse off than Hinata’s car, but it was spunky and matched Noya’s personality. 

“Okay, so now that we have some fuel,” Noya said, chucking her sandwich and chips into the back seat, “I was thinking we could go do a little hike on Glass Beach. Have you been there?” They hadn’t talked much about where they were going to go. When Noya had invited her, she’d said she’d find the best introduction to the area to show her.

“No, never!” Hinata said brightly, tucking her own food away.

Noya peered out the windshield and up into the sky, “Well, it’s a beach,” she said, grinning until the clever points of her teeth were exposed. “And luckily the weather is supposed to stay good all day. It’s only like thirty minutes away, you still game?” The question sounded more like a challenge than anything else, and Hinata rose right to it.

“Let’s do it!”

With a satisfied slap to the steering wheel, Noya slammed the little car in gear and punched it out of the parking lot. Hinata laughed, which Noya took as encouragement. She sped down the road, towards the coast, and cranked her music up. Upbeat pop punk blared out of the speakers, and with a wicked, conspiratorial grin, Noya rolled down the windows as they barreled to the coastline.

By the time they got there, it was midmorning, and the sun was cresting perfectly over the dunes, washing everything in a golden light. Hinata gasped when they rounded the beach parking lot to the actual beach, her breath catching when she saw the sunlight glittering over a beach made entirely of sea glass.

“What!” she jumped and bounced into Noya, who caught and redirected her effortlessly. “What is this?”

“Glass beach!” she said, laughing as the ocean breeze mussed her hair. She gave Hinata a quick squeeze before bumping her away. “This beach is in a bay, and the way the currents flow through make sea glass wash up from all over the world.”

Hinata’s eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared down from the top of the walking trail, “Can we  _ take _ any of this?”

“Well,” Noya said, grinning at the empty beach below, “We’re not  _ technically  _ supposed to, but isn’t glass also  _ technically  _ litter?” She nudged Hinata with her elbow, their rain jackets rustling against each other loudly, “So if we’re cleaning up the beach a little bit, what’s the harm?”

Hinata laughed, feeling the wind catch the sound and steal it away, and then she bolted down the trail to the beach. Noya shouted and followed close behind, until they were just yelling and running on the beach like a couple of children. 

The air was salty and fresh, and within moments Hinata’s skin felt wind-kissed and salt-scrubbed. The temptation to grab every last piece of glass was overwhelming. There were millions of colors, sizes, shapes, mixed into a dark grey sand. The sound of the waves and the smooth glass sliding underfoot reminded her distantly of Kageyama.

The reminders kept drifting back to her throughout the day. While rough housing or joking with Noya, she thought of Kageyama’s gentle teasing; while they ate their lunch, trying and failing to avoid the sand, she thought of how Kageyama had worried that Hinata wouldn’t like what she’d made. Then, when they’d settled down enough to start collecting glass, she found herself picking out all the darkest blues. 

She wanted to collected every last one, and to line them up or fill a glass jar so that she could put them by her bedside table. Each one she’d plucked from the sand and held in her palm was the color of Kageyama’s eyes and the texture of her laugh.

Occasionally, she would grab a bright amber or a clear green piece to add variety. Those she picked without thought, but the others were considered carefully before chosen.

“Here,” Noya said, producing a small, clear plastic container from her pocket, “You can use this to bring those pieces back.” She opened it and nestled it into the sand, close to Hinata’s hands. “You’re getting the dark blues? Those are the best, I can help you,” she offered, smiling brightly. “They’re not common in the creeks, but there are a lot here.”

“O-oh,” she said, grateful and secretive at once. “Thanks! But you don’t need to get held up collecting stuff for me! Which colors do you like?” Hinata funneled her pieces, the largest the size of a potato chip, the smallest as fine as sand, into the container. She brushed the smallest pieces from where they were sticking to her and carefully closed it up. For reasons she didn’t want to examine, she wanted to collect all those blues alone.

“Oh, I like the clear ones and the red ones,” she pulled out a smaller container of her own, this one glass instead of plastic. There were a handful of multi colored pieces lining the bottom, as vibrant and chaotic as Noya herself. “I just noticed that you’ve been collecting the creek glass and thought I could help you curate.”

Blushing at the admission, she ducked her head and plunged her hand into the coarse earth. “I haven’t seen any red! You should keep looking for those,” she said as she filtered a handful of smooth, sandy glass through her fingers. She spotted a modest piece of clear, pinkish glass in the depression she’d left. “Here,” she said, plucking it from the sand. It was cold against her fingertips, like the rest of the beach and the occasional mist of the waves, “You can add this one to your collection.”

“That’s a good one,” she said softly, taking it from her. Their fingers brushed, and there was a lingering moment where Hinata felt time slow.

Suddenly, everything Kenma had mentioned at the meeting fell into place. 

She realized, as Noya withdrew her hand with a coy, hopeful smile, that she’d gone on not one, but  _ two  _ accidental dates. 

What was worse was that she’d obviously enjoyed one much more than the other.

And it wasn’t the wild, liberated outdoor beach date that she would have usually chosen for herself. It was the soft, intimate evening, the one that ended with her dreaming of dark blue eyes and coarse, sweet laughter pressed up against her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on a date that you didn't realize was a date is a queer girl right of passage.  
> Glass beach is a real place.


	12. Aftermaths

Kageyama spent her Saturday catching up. She cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom,  which she’d been meaning to do for ages, and began to pile up her laundry. As she moved methodically through each task, she operated almost entirely on auto-pilot. She’d slept poorly the night before and had minimal energy to devote to details.

As she finished wiping down the kitchen counters, she reviewed small moments from her restless night. It’d been a while since she’d had anyone over, so she’d mostly been worried that Hinata had been uncomfortable. She didn’t know if the blinking lights on the router would keep her awake, or if she’d found the couch to be unpleasant, or even if she’d found it weird to stay over.

The offer had surprised Kageyama as much as it’d seemed to surprise Hinata. Kageyama had been so startled that she spent minimal time getting her guest settled. She was too far out of her depth. Regardless of whether or not it was normal, or even preferred, for someone to crash on the couch after a night of drinking, Hinata’s presence had kept her awake.

Once the counters were clean, she put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and selected a cycle, frowning at the machine as if it could give her some answers.

As the light blinked back at her, she decided that the issue definitely _wasn’t_ the fact that she’d developed a tiny crush on Hinata. _Definitely not_ , she told herself, _I’m just not used to having guests._ Worrying over a guest’s comfort was totally reasonable. Wondering what that guest looked like, wrapped in too-big sleepwear, was not.

She scowled, because now that she was thinking about her— really insignificant— crush, it would be all she could think about. Every once in a while she was successful in pushing it out of mind, normally after a long period of not seeing Hinata. And yet, the more Kageyama tried to push it away, the more she thought about it. It had gotten to the point that those tratorious thoughts had become a near constant companion.

Unsure of when it had started, she’d begun to realize— or at least admit it to herself— when Suga had offered her a vehicle.

Because if she had a vehicle again, they would have no reason to carpool. She’d have no reason to find new songs to add to their ridiculous playlist, no reason to linger in the car before going into the office each morning, and no more sneaking glances while Hinata was focused on the road.

She’d grown used to the incessant fish questions and playfully personal conversations. Hinata had found a way to ease her open, to break through the prickly exterior everyone else wanted to avoid, and know her. It was something she had begun to look forward to each day. So much so, that she’d put off accepting Suga’s offer for an entire week.

Groaning through her misery, she grabbed her coffee from where she’d left it on the counter. She took a drink and stared into it, willing her mind to go blank. _Liking someone just because they know you is a bad reason to like them._ She thought, because if she was going to be forced to think about it, at least she could think of all the drawbacks.

There was no reason for her to be developing feelings for someone on her crew. Dating coworkers rarely ends in anything less than disaster, and having a crush on someone she was technically in charge of was a _huge_ no-no. It seemed even worse that Hinata was a new employee. Her feelings were crossing all kinds of professional lines, and she needed to find a way to reign them in, fast.

She was startled out of her spiralling thoughts by the doorbell. Squinting at the door, she briefly wondered if Hinata had returned for something, a thought that made her stupid heart skip a beat. Then, her mind returned to her and she realized it was probably Suga, who had mentioned swinging by to drop off the car sometime that day. She’d expected a message with an arrival time, however.

Sighing, she went and answered the door, her coffee mug in hand. She had to quell her disappointment when she saw that it was Suga. _Don’t be dumb, Hinata said she had stuff to do this weekend._

“Hey!” the supervisor greeted her brightly, looking fresh. She gestured behind her, to the old truck parked in front of the house, “There it is. It’s not amazing but it’ll hold you over. Ignore the tire pressure light, the sensor is broken.”

“Morning,” Kageyama said with a sniff. She peered around Suga to look at it. It was a Ranger from the late nineties or early two-thousands, with a red camper shell. The rest of the truck was a faded blue. It wasn’t the prettiest, but it had definite character. “Thanks again for lending it to me,” she said, bringing her eyes back to Suga’s. She was grateful, but there was a part of her that wished Suga hadn’t been so kind.

“Anytime. Daichi is a few minutes behind,” Suga said, smiling warmly, “There’s not much else to say about the truck,” she held out the keys, and as Kageyama took them, asked, “So are you going to invite me in for coffee, or are you just going to stand outside in your pj’s?”

Kageyama gave Suga a long, steady look before wordlessly turning and walking towards the kitchen. She dropped the truck keys into the keydish by the front door on her way past. “Thanks for letting me know when you were coming.”

The door clicked shut, and Suga said, “I texted you this morning, didn’t you get it?”

 _Oh_. Kageyama hadn’t been paying much attention to her phone that morning. She’d been too busy trying to figure out if Hinata had been lying about her decent sleep on the couch. Pointedly ignoring the living room, she walked to the kitchen, hoping Suga would follow close behind.

But there was a pause in her footsteps as she caught sight of the sheets and blankets Hinata had left neatly folded.

Kageyama resolutely walked all the way into the kitchen and leaned on the counter opposite of the bar. As she sipped her coffee, she silently willed the universe to give her a pass, just this one time, so that she wouldn’t have to tell Suga anything. The supervisor was far too observant for Kageyama’s liking, and if she knew that Kageyama had a crush, she would _never_ live it down.

But the universe was not on her side that day, because when Suga entered the kitchen a moment later, she asked, “Did someone spend the night?” Her eyebrows her raised, her expression saying, _So that’s why you didn’t get my text._

Turning to the fridge, and not-so-incidentally turning her back to her, Kageyama pursed her lips. She rummaged around in the fridge for a moment to buy herself some time. For a brief moment, she considered lying. But when her gaze settled on the untouched six pack of ciders Hinata had brought, she thought otherwise. Hinata would have no reason to hide the truth, and would eventually mention it to someone, which would just make Kageyama look even worse.

When her decision was made, and when she felt she could linger no more, she grabbed the creamer and said honestly, “I had Hinata over for dinner last night. She stayed on the couch because we’d been drinking with dinner.” She set the creamer on the counter next to the coffee maker and gestured at it lazily.

Suga gave her a questioning look, then grabbed a mug from the dishrack and served herself a cup. There was extra coffee that morning, because Kageyama had brewed it before remembering that Hinata usually didn’t drink any. _Probably for the best_ , she mused distractedly, _it’s better for all of us if she remains uncaffeinated._

There was a soft _tink_ as Suga plucked a spoon from the dishrack and stirred the creamer into her coffee. “That was nice of you.”

“It was nice of her to drive me around for the last month,” she replied, leaning back on the counter. She busied herself by looking around the room, trying to see it from Suga’s perspective. It’d been a few months since her last visit, so the only difference was a slight increase in the number of plants in the windowsills. For a fleeting moment, Kageyama remembered the night of going away party, when Hinata had come inside for the first time. She’d been almost as impressed by her plants as she’d been by their first fish.

“Do you have any sugar?” Suga asked, interrupting the crush-induced reverie into which Kageyama was sinking.

She forced her attention back to Suga, watching as she carefully doled out a spoonful of sugar. “On the bar, behind the coffeemaker,” Kageyama replied.

“It was,” Suga agreed. She went around the bar and sat in the same place Hinata had the night before. “She seems like a really helpful person.”

Of course, Kageyama was reminded of all the times Hinata had taken the backpack, or offered to get gear ready, or put things away at the end of the day. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and said, “She is. She’s always looking for ways to help.”

“Other people have said the same thing,” she smiled at Kageyama over the rim of her mug. “Do you think we should hire her full time?” Then, when she saw the look on Kageyama’s face, she shook her head, “I’m asking everyone, not just you, and not just the leads.”

“I’m sure Tsukishima has some critique.”

Suga’s mouth lifted into a sly grin, and Kageyama knew she’d slipped up. “And you don’t?” Suga asked, setting her mug on the counter, “That would be a first.” She laced her fingers together and cradled her mug, watching Kageyama with an expression not unlike that of a cat.

“She doesn’t have much experience at all,” Kageyama countered neutrally. If she could get ahead of Suga somehow, her less-than-professional feelings wouldn’t be exposed. Her chances of fooling Suga were slim to none, but she had to try. “The timing is weird. You can’t hire Kinoshita or Narita, but there’s money for Hinata?”

Spreading her hands on the tile counter, she shrugged. “We got an extra grant for the coming year. If they weren’t exploring other employment opportunities, of course they would be our first choice.”

“Do they know?” Kageyama asked, curious.

“Of course,” Suga tilted her head, a puzzled expression on her face. “The only person in the dark is Hinata, because we wanted to see how she did without that extra incentive.”

Kageyama hummed thoughtfully.

“But you still haven’t answered my question,” Suga pointed out. She rested her chin on her hand and took a sip of coffee, waiting.

Blowing air through her lips, she shrugged. Then she said, “I think she could learn a lot from working with us.” That was easy enough to admit outloud, but the next part was more difficult. “She’s a good team player, and she obviously cares about the fish. So, yeah, I think we should hire her full time.” She felt the tips of her ears redden once the words left her mouth. Grateful that they were hidden by her hair, she watched Suga consider her words.

“Well,” she smiled, holding her mug to her lips, “Everyone has said the same, more or less. We’ll wait until the end of her season and give her a heads up when the announcement is posted. So you better keep a lid on it, otherwise you’ll be back to labeling envelopes.”

“I’ll keep it to myself.” Hopeful relief filled her. _I wonder how long I’d have to wait to ask her out,_ was her first thought, which was strong and startling enough to make her flush. She tried to hide her face from Suga by topping off her own mug. She told herself that it was a stupid train of thought to be on, because she didn’t even know what kind of person interested Hinata. _Even if she gets hired full time, I’ll still be her crew lead._

There was a chime from Suga’s phone, and then she said, “Oh, Daichi is here to give me a ride back.”

“Tell them to come on in,” Kageyama said. “They can stay for coffee if they want, too.”

Laughing, Suga typed a quick message and then said, “They have big plans this afternoon. They’re building some new planter boxes for their garden today.”

A light knock at the door preceded a friendly, “Hello!” and Daichi appeared a moment later, wearing a faded KRI tee shirt and a paint-splattered pair of jeans.

Kageyama lifted a hand in greeting, “I haven’t seen those pants since you ripped out a fish passage barrier with your bare hands. Suga wasn’t kidding when she said you have big plans.”

Daichi chuckled, then closed the distance between them and Suga in a few steps. They slipped their arm around her waist and pecked her cheek with a quick kiss in greeting. “You would be even more impressed if you knew all the details.”

“Is that so?” Kageyama asked, bemused. She enjoyed seeing the couple outside of work, when they could joke around and act more naturally. At work, they attempted a semblance of professionalism, despite the fact that everyone knew about their relationship.

With a broad, easy smile, Daichi put a hand on the back of the chair next to Suga’s and leaned against it. “Well, did she tell you about the chicken coop?”

Feeling a grin spread across her face, Kageyama shook her head.

“Oh, the chicken coop, I forgot about that,” Suga said playfully.

“I didn’t.” Daichi grinned at Kageyama and filled her in, “Suga finally relented and agreed to get chickens. But only if I build the coop and a fence to separate out the garden.”

“This is in addition to the planter boxes?”

“The planter boxes are pretty crucial,” Daichi confirmed, nodding. “I wanted to build some new ones in tiers to make more space for the chickens, so I have to do that before I get to the coop.”

Shaking her head, Kageyama prompted the two of them to continue, grateful for the distraction. Because in the back of her head, she was thinking about Hinata, who would be working at KRI full time and possibly staying in her life forever.

* * *

 

Hinata flopped down on Kenma’s bed, letting herself collapse onto the mattress with a little huff of air. “Kenma, you have to help me,” she begged, her voice muffled by the blankets.

“With what, Shouyou?” their voice was light, colored almost imperceptibly with amusement. The door clicked shut behind them and their footsteps were light on the carpet, stopping somewhere near the bed.

She flopped over with groan, flinging herself onto her back. “Please just tell me I’m imagining things.”

“And what would you be imagining?” Kenma was settling into a papasan chair on the far wall, under the window. Their eyes were bright with mirth, their phone set aside.

Covering her eyes with the inside of her elbow, she said, “That I have a _crush_ on my _crew lead._ Haven’t you been listening?”

There was a rustle of movement, and then a shift as Kenma sat on the bed next to her. The bed dipped comfortingly under their weight. “I’m sorry, I’m listening.” Their voice sounded sincere, and they added seriously, “But I’m not going to tell you that you’re imagining your feelings.”

“Why not?” she whined.

“You called her _cool_. The only people you ever call cool are people you find attractive.” They said, and Hinata felt the weight on the bed shift again. She peeked and saw that Kenma was laying next to her, their fingers laced together over their stomach. For a brief moment, Hinata felt as if they were back in school, spending their between-class breaks in one of their dorm rooms on those cramped beds.

“I do not.”

They shot her a mild look, “Yes you do.”

“Like who?”

“Like that girl who held the library door open for you that one time.” Kenma said pointedly. “You said she was cool and then the next minute you found all of her social media accounts.”

Hinata felt herself blush, “She held it open for me twice.” She tried to remember if they were still friends on social media, and felt her blush deepen when she remembered that they were.

With a snort, Kenma went on, “Then, there was that person in your freshwater ecology lab that always wore flannels. You said they were cool and then the next week you told me you had a crush on them.”

“I call other people cool sometimes,” Hinata said pointedly. So far, Kenma hadn’t been wrong. But _cool_ was just a common descriptor, they couldn’t be totally right.

“No, you call them ‘awesome’ or ‘super tall’ or ‘really funny’,“ Kenma corrected, “You call things and stuff cool, but the only time _you_ ever call a person cool is when you like them.”

“That’s so weird! Why do I do that?” she lifted her arms then dropped her hands above her head, stretching out in exasperation.

This earned her a rare laugh from Kenma, “Because you’re weird.”

“Okay, I get it,” she said, rolling over to poke Kenma in the side, “But like, am I imagining things _because of_ my crush?” She thought back over what she’d told Kenma of the weekend, trying to see if she’d missed anything. Self-doubt began to blossom in her gut, what if she’d been reading things wrong?

Kenma wiggled away from her, swatting her hand in the process. They said, “I don’t know. I’m not totally sure that the dinner you had with Kageyama was actually a date.” Disappointment made Hinata’s lungs grow tight, and Kenma continued, “But Noya did seem to be feeling you out at the meeting the other day.”

“You don’t think she’s just like that?”

“They’re _your_ coworkers.” Kenma replied, as close to scolding as they ever got, “You would know.”

Hinata looked at her friend, grateful for their honesty. “You’re right,” she said, “I guess I don’t know yet. I haven’t been there _that_ long.”

Kenma sighed, then glanced at them from the corner of their eye, “Would you want either of them to like you?”

“Would I _what?”_ Hinata, whose blush had just begun to recede, flushed all the way to her hairline.

Kenma rolled over, tucked their hands under their chin, and said, “Well, you thought that Noya took you on a date, would you want her to like you?”

“I don’t know!” she squeaked, burying herself in the pillows, “I barely know her.”

“Do you like her?”

“She’s really funny,” Hinata offered.

With another small laugh, Kenma added, “But not cool.” The smile in their voice was evident when they asked, “What about Kageyama? You already kind of like her, do you want _her_ to like you?”

“No!” Hinata replied forcefully, but in the back of her mind, a little voice said, _Maybe, yes._

She tried to wrangle that voice into submission as Kenma, who knew her far to well for their collective good, began to laugh again.


	13. New Creeks, New Feelings

The trial run for the interagency collaboration disrupted the order at the KRI and temporarily suspended Hinata’s exploration of her feelings. In record time, the leadership at each agency managed to organize and draw up a schedule. It took nearly a week of frantic, frenetic planning, a massive organization of documents and materials, more emails than what was probably necessary, all on top of the regular surveys.

It was a wild week, and Hinata’s facetime with Kageyama plummeted. The program managers, supervisors, and crew leads had been pulled from fieldwork in order to get things rolling. So while Kageyama was working on gear or landowner stuff with Asahi, Hinata was surveying with the other techs. (She saw more than ten fish that week, which anchored her securely in the upper rankings for the crew leaderboards.) And without surveys together or their daily commute, Hinata had been left to silently struggle with her feelings. The rush of activity only partially distracted her.

Her reprieve was the schedule. She and Asahi were assigned a survey with a Prefecture Water Group employee, on one of the PWG’s creeks. The excitement of surveying new territory with new people, and learning about different protocols, was enough to get her through the weekend. Instead of agonizing over the handful of friendly messages Noya had sent and Kageyama’s thorough silence, she researched the partner agencies and their staff.

On the day of, she arrived early, hoping that Kageyama would also be a few minutes ahead of the rest of the crew. She’d been experiencing a minor withdrawal without their shared commute and was desperate enough to start a conversation with even a pre-coffee Kageyama.

While she waited, she checked the schedule. Up until that morning, there had been only agency names on the calendar, but she noticed that they’d been replaced with staff names. Her heart sank when she saw that the Prefecture Water Group employee scheduled to survey with her and Asahi was the rude supervisor, Oikawa.

_ I wonder what Kageyama will think _ , she thought, grateful for the conversation starter.  _ She’ll definitely have something to say about it. _

She checked her email and watched the door, taking attendance as people filtered into the office. The atmosphere in the Bullpen was different than usual. There was a hum of anticipation, because almost everyone was scheduled for a survey with a different agency. Most of the KRI crew would be going to new reaches, too, some of which were known to be fishy.

“Alright everyone,” Ukai said, crossing into the room with her hands on her hips. The early-morning chatter evaporated, and everyone turned to face her. “The moment we’ve all been waiting for,” she said dryly, scanning the room.

Hinata glanced around and worried her lip, everyone was there except for Kageyama. She checked her phone for messages, just in case, but there were none. 

“Anyone heard from Kageyama?” Ukai asked. A murmur went around the room, but a second later, the door opened. Kageyama slipped inside, her sharp eyes taking in the activity, and nodded at Ukai who said, “Speak of the devil,” as she passed.

Hinata glanced at the clock, it was ten past their start time. As Kageyama passed her, she sought her eyes. She was met with a curt nod, but nothing more, and she noticed that Kageyama was missing her coffee cup.  _ Uh oh _ , she thought, sneaking another glance at the lead,  _ She must be having a rough morning. _

Ukai cleared her throat, nodding now that the crew was all present. “We didn’t get the chance to do a group training, but we’re defaulting to our protocol. We shared it and they all should have read it.”

Raising her eyebrows, Hinata wondered if that meant KRI would be leading crews. If  _ she _ would be leading crews. 

“They all know their stuff,” Ukai continued, “But don’t be afraid to speak up about any issues that may arise. We won’t get out of this without a few hiccups, so be on your toes and be prepared for anything. Let the crew leads, the supervisors, Takeda, or myself know if anything goes wrong.” Each person in those categories nodded, and Hinata took in their expressions. Each of the leads and higher ups seemed to be some combination of excited and nervous. “Trust the other agencies and respect their gear. We’ll be meeting with them at the end of the week to talk about how it goes in the next few days. Alright?”

There was an affirmative murmur around the room, and Ukai nodded before vanishing back into her office. Hinata glanced around, looking as others began to shuffle to get ready. She found that Kageyama was looking at her, and when their eyes met a sharp jolt of electricity shot through her. She glanced away, hoping the warming in her cheeks wasn’t too obvious.  _ Don’t be weird _ , she told her heart,  _ Pull it together and act normal. _

Asahi approached her, rescuing her from the symptoms of her crush. The other lead seemed to be in a relaxed mood, and was wearing a green hoodie and a well-worn pair of hiking pants. “Hey, I got and email from Oikawa last night and looked at our reach on the map. It’s kind of far, so we should get going as early as possible.”

“Oh!” Hinata straightened up in her chair, “It’s good that she was in touch with you. I tried finding it on a map but couldn’t from home. I don’t need to do anything this morning, so I can get stuff together.”

Visibly relieved, Asahi said, “Would you mind? I need to answer an email to a landowner really fast, but otherwise I’ll be ready.”

“No problem!” Hinata answered, grabbing her backpack from the floor. “I’ll be out back.” Asahi thanked her and they parted ways—Hinata to the warehouse and Asahi to her desk. 

First, Hinata grabbed her boots and waders and dumped them, along with her personal pack, in an out-of-the way corner. Then she went to get the survey gear, having her pick of equipment for being the first one to the shelf. Part of the reason she enjoyed being a little early to work was that she usually got first pick of equipment. There was a walking stick, shorter than all the others, that she liked to use, and a scanner that was more reliable than the others. She would never outright call dibs on those two things, but it didn’t hurt to grab them a little early each day.

As she was crouching to get a backpack from the bottom hooks— number three, because it was the least leaky of all of them— Kageyama appeared beside her. She jumped, dropping the pack onto the shelf. She hadn’t even heard the door from the office open.

“M-morning,” Hinata stammered, her face growing warm. Keeping her eyes on the pack, she made a show of grabbing it and making sure it didn’t have any leftover survey gear. She would have preferred more time to prepare herself for Kageyama’s sudden proximity. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

“Morning,” she returned, sounding tired. From Hinata’s periphery, she could see Kageyama starting to collect her equipment. 

When Hinata finally lifted her eyes to look directly at her, all of her fears were confirmed at once—she was, without a doubt,  _ severely _ crushing on her crew lead. She swallowed a sound of distress that threatened to escape her.

Kageyama glanced at her, and an unreadable expression flitted over her face. It was gone in an instant, and she asked neutrally, “How was your weekend?”

Frowning, Hinata tried to play it cool by focusing on checking out gear. She carefully reached past Kageyama for a tablet and began to open the check-out form as she said, “It was good, I didn’t do a whole lot.” She cleared her throat, “How was yours? How is Suga’s car?”

“It’s good. It has a lot of character.”

“How long do you think you’ll keep it?” Hinata collected a few more things and began to check them out on the tablet form.  _ Good _ , she thought,  _ Way to play it cool. _

“I don’t know,” she glanced at Hinata, the corners of her mouth downturned, “I talked to my parents recently and with how many miles my car has on it… it might just be worth replacing.”

“Saeko can’t fix it?”

“She can, but even doing it on the cheap costs more than what the car is worth,” she answered. Hinata watched, transfixed for a moment, as Kageyama methodically selected equipment and arranged it in her pack. Hinata tried not to stare at her hands as she went through the process of clipping carabiners to the pack or as she accounted for each piece of gear by running her hands over them.

“That’s- that’s a bummer,” she finally said, when Kageyama looked up at her.

“Yeah,” she said softly.

And for a moment, they were suspended there, looking at each other without saying anything. A knot formed in Hinata’s throat, and she felt her cheeks warm. A distant voice in the back of her head was saying,  _ Now would be a good time to kiss her. _

But the moment was broken when the office door opened and Asahi came in, talking to Hinata, “I got keys, is there anything else I can grab—?”

They both jumped and looked away, going back to their tasks. Hinata cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at her coworkers, “I think I got everything.” Relief flooded her, because it was one thing to have a crush on someone, and it was another one completely to have such moronic thoughts.

“Great! I grabbed the Dog, let’s go,” Asahi said, sounding rushed and not at all like she realized she’d interrupted… something.

Hinata gathered the gear into her arms and went to meet up with Asahi, sparing one glance over her shoulder as she left. Kageyama had turned her focus back to the task at hand, and Hinata couldn’t help but drink in her appearance. Her hair was in her usual low ponytail, a few strands falling into her face. Her fleece was rolled up at the sleeves, her hips her tilted as she considered her gear. She wore a pensive frown, and her shoulders were tense. Curious, Hinata watched her for a full beat, until Kageyama felt her eyes on her and looked up. 

Her pensive frown fell away to a subtle surprise mixed with another expression, and Hinata jumped to flee.  _ Okay _ , Hinata thought, hoping Asahi wouldn’t noticed her blush _ , What was that  _ look _? _

Once in the truck with Asahi and all of their survey stuff, Hinata pressed a hand to her chest, willing her heart to slow. The something in that last look that made Hinata’s heart beat a mile a minute. She tried to breathe evenly, focusing on Asahi’s explanation of what to expect from their day. But that look—  _ could it have been hope? _

Her mind went back to it, and she replayed the interaction in her mind over and over again until they arrived at their destination. There had been  _ something _ , she was sure, right before Asahi had arrived. A tentative, optimistic glee bloomed in her stomach. She listed to Asahi chatter with one ear as they drove, occasionally having the presence of mind to reply. Staring out the window, she watched as they navigated through the different subwatersheds and reflected on all the signs she’d been hoping were real.

“Okay, I think this is it, that looks like her.” Asahi said, and Hinata tried desperately to put her thoughts of Kageyama aside. While Asahi squeezed the truck into a pull out, behind a similar white truck—against which Oikawa was leaning— Hinata mentally prepared herself to work.

“Good morning,” Oikawa said, giving them a thoroughly charming smile once they got out of the car and were close enough. “Were my directions alright?”

“They were great, thanks for sending those,” Asahi said warmly, reaching out for a handshake.

Oikawa returned the gesture, smiling at Asahi with an assessing kind of expression at the same time. Then, her eyes settled on Hinata, and she said brightly, “Oh! Good morning, Hinata,” she extended her hand, which Hinata begrudgingly shook. “I’m glad we get to survey together today.”

“Same here,” she answered, sizing her up. She looked ready enough for the field, in waders that had a couple of obvious repairs and a pair of polarized sunglasses on top of her head. At first, Hinata hadn’t known what to expect, because Oikawa had looked a little  _ too _ perfect for fieldwork during the interagency meeting. Of course, she currently looked totally comfortable and ready for field work.  _ She must just be one of those perfect people _ , Hinata thought, feeling her curiosity grow.

With a laugh, Oikawa dropped her hand and gestured to her truck, “We can leave my car at the top. The bottom of the reach is back the way you came.”

Asahi nodded, “That sounds good. We’ll change and then we can get going.”

A little while later, after their shoes had been stashed in Oikawa’s car and the backpacks had been loaded up with food and water, they drove to the start of their reach. On the drive back downstream, Oikawa explained what to expect. The creek they were surveying was one of their most productive, and they had no idea why. It had water quality issues in the summer season and was pretty incised. There had been a lot of erosion due to historic logging, so the stream had eaten down and was several feet below the bank. This is a common issue in creeks, due to land use practices or development on the banks. Issues with flooding and increased water velocity— which can ruin redds and and be harmful to the one-year-old fish trying to survive the winter and leave in the spring— are also common.

“And yet,” Oikawa said as she lead them to the beginning of the reach, “Fish love to spawn here. It doesn’t  _ look _ like a typically coho stream, there isn’t a lot of wood in the creek and there aren’t any redwoods on the bank, but for some reason, they love it.” There was a smile in her voice as she pushed through a shrub to get to the creek.

One in the water, Hinata could clearly see what Oikawa was talking about. It was similar to some of the creeks the KRI surveyed, but a little bigger and more dominated by bay trees. Right at the start of their reach there was a bright pink flag hanging above a shallow, gravelly riffle. 

Asahi hummed thoughtfully, looking upstream. There was a short, easy path from the road to where they were, but up ahead the banks got taller and steeper. Hinata frowned, hoping they wouldn’t have to try to scramble up the the steep, soft edges to avoid fish or redds. 

“Have you seen very much here yet?” Hinata asked. She adjusted her hat as Asahi began to fill out a survey form on the tablet.

Oikawa grinned at her, “Yeah, we’ve seen a couple of redds but a bunch of fish. We might see a handful of new redds today.”

Hinata’s heart lifted, and she beamed at Oikawa, who laughed at her reaction. 

“By the way, it looks like you have a little room to grow into those waders,” Oikawa mentioned, casually tucking her own hair up into a baseball cap. 

“Hey—” Hinata started.

With a snort and chuckle, Asahi cut her off, “Okay, I got the form ready. Did you want to look at this at all, Oikawa?”

“No, Tsukishima sent over a copy of that form last week,” she said. She had her own field pack, which she adjusted to sit higher on her back. “We had a little group training on your protocol and forms, so I’m generally familiar with how we’ll be operating today.”

“That’s great,” Asahi said warmly. “I know we’ll be using the KRI protocol, but I’m also interested in what you all do differently.”

With a nod, Oikawa smiled. “Sounds good,” she looked ahead, and said, “Shall we?”

For a second, Hinata paused to appreciate the moment. The sound of the creek, a now-familiar background to her worklife, the crisp morning air, and the low sunlight filtering through the trees were quietly perfect. A sense of contentedness wash over her, and she decided that Oikawa’s ribbing wouldn’t bring her down. She nodded eagerly, ready to see what their was to see.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Oikawa began to lead them upstream.

They ended up seeing six new redds and thirteen fish, some of which were still on the redds themselves. It was the most Hinata had seen at one time, and the excitement just kept coming. Every time they stopped to make an observation and record data, she was filled with a breathless, reckless joy. She saw female coho digging a redd, a large, lone male Chinook, and two coho males fighting as a female hovered over her incomplete redd, among others. Each time they rounded a corner in the creek, it seemed like there was more to see.

There’s a feeling on surveys that’s difficult to describe. A lot of times, things will start slow and light. Hinata found that people are chattiest at the beginning of a survey, but if there’s even a whiff of a fish, everything changes in an instant. The mood will shift, and a hush will fall over the crew. Heavy focus will surround them, and they start to creep carefully through the creek, their movements tense with anticipation.

It happened early into their survey that day and Hinata loved it. Every time the mood shifted in one of her surveys, she couldn’t help the stupid grin on her face. She didn’t think that seeing fish could ever get old, and it never mattered who she was with, it was always perfect.

Even surveying with Oikawa, who she was sure she was going to dislike, ended up being fun. While Oikawa obviously found amusement in pushing Hinata’s buttons, she shared her knowledge of the creek and the fish generously and took her work very seriously. She guided Hinata through observations, while also allowing Asahi to teach her more about the KRI protocol. 

This balance in her reminded Hinata distantly of Kageyama. She wondered if she’d learned those qualities from Oikawa when they’d worked together. They were sort of similar, in their focus, and Hinata wondered what had exactly happened between them. 

There was also a little part of her wondering if Kageyama was seeing as much as see was, and how close they would end up on the leaderboards. Hinata still wanted to see the most and do the most, but she kind of hoped it would be a close competition.

Regardless, each time they stopped to watch a fish, she thought,  _ I can’t wait to tell her about this. _


	14. Cusps

Everyone fell into a comfortable survey routine over the next couple of weeks. It rained off and on, and it was shaping up to be both a good year for water and a good year for fish. Hinata worked increasingly with the other agencies and less and less with her own coworkers.

She was thrilled when they started sending her on interagency surveys alone, without a crew lead or a more experienced tech. Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and Takeda had all passed along small, consistent praise about her efforts. She’d been keeping up with the surveys, collecting good data, and going the extra mile to get things done for the crew. Her crush took a backseat, along with the responsible voice in her head reminding her that she needed to start looking ahead for other jobs.

Once, on a survey with Yamaguchi, which had started on a cold morning and ended up being a soggy, rainy day, she’d mentioned having to look for jobs and had gotten a cryptic response: “Don’t look  _ too  _ hard.”

It had been bugging her ever since, but she just filed it away with everything else that had been bugging her: her lack of time with Kageyama, the fact that she even wanted more time with the grouchy crew lead, the increasing attention from Noya, and the supreme dissatisfaction she felt at not having surveyed with Kenma at all. 

Being in the top five for both fish observations and miles surveyed, out of everyone in the three agencies, was her solace. She knew that the leaderboard was a bad source of motivation— because it could made people unintentionally bias their observations— but she enjoyed checking it at the end of each week. Competition was a strong motivator and it felt good to be ahead.

But in most good water years, the rain brought turbidity in addition to the fish. During one particularly rainy week, they couldn’t survey at all due to poor visibility. Runoff and high flows could either bring sediment from upslope or mix fine streambed sediment into the water column, making it impossible for surveyors to see fish and redds. During that week, she got very familiar with the weather and flow forecast websites, as well as with checking antennas for storm damage.

It was difficult to stay indoors, even though it was raining, when she knew fish were returning. That’s why, when Ukai asked for volunteers for weekend surveys, she was the first to raise her hand. She got paired up with Ennoshita for one of the two Saturday surveys, while Kageyama and Yamaguchi were paired on the other. It was difficult to hide her disappointment. At the beginning of the season, she’s surveyed with Kageyama almost exclusively, and now they were  _ never _ paired together. It was frustrating, because without surveys, she needed ways to manufacture opportunities for conversation on her own. 

But then, it was difficult to find time at work, when they were supposed to be keeping up with gear and data. So once she was home from her survey with Ennoshita, she resolved to text Kageyama. She wasn’t sure if the crew lead would reply, but her feelings demanded  _ some  _ kind of contact. Figuring that keeping it neutral and work-related would be the most effective strategy, she sent:

> **Me** **[18:13] :**
> 
> _ did you see anything on your survey? _

Once the text was out in the aether, after she’d agonized over it for a solid five minutes, she put her phone face down on her kitchen table and went to make dinner. She got as far as the fridge before she doubled back to see if there was a response.

When there wasn’t one, she turned up the ringer volume and went back to the kitchen. She had to make something for dinner that would last a couple of days. With all the surveying and schedule changes, she’d gotten behind on her meal prep. To see what her options were, she began pulling ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. While her back was turned, she felt the silent, steady presence of the phone on the table as if it were staring at her. Hinata knew Kageyama wasn’t much for texting, but she was hoping that the extended space between them would motivate her to reply.  _ Who knows, _ she thought grimly, settling on making a batch of pasta sauce,  _ She hasn’t replied to any of my other messages. _

As she was filling a pot of water for noodles, her phone chimed, startling her to the point of spilling half the water back into the sink. In a rush, she slammed the faucet off and jumped around the counter to the table. Her heart was pounding when she unlocked her phone, but she frowned when she read the message.

> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[18:20] :**
> 
> _ Close to 15, mostly jacks but a couple of females. _

She felt ridiculous, but there wasn’t  _ a ton _ to work with. She could bring up her own fish numbers to pull the conversation along, or ask more about what Kageyama’s fish had been doing. She stared at her phone, wondering what she she should do. But before she could make a decision, or stress about it any further, her phone lit up and another message appeared.

> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[18:22] :**
> 
> _ Most of them were holding in that pool under the bridge. You? _

Her face flushed and her stomach grew shakey with excitement, because not only did she get a response, she got a  _ second  _ text with an invitation to continue the conversation. She put the phone on the table and walked to the tap, then back, considering the merits of finishing her task. Would it make her seem aloof, or just rude?

She tried to think to their commutes, to remember what kind of interactions made Kageyama most interested, but decided she didn’t want to wait. Tapping her phone against her lips, she thought about how much she wanted to brag, then typed:

> **Me** **[18:23] :**
> 
> _ 10 fish, 4 redds. i think that officially puts me ahead of you on the boards _
> 
>  
> 
> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[18:27] :**
> 
> _ You wish _

Her heart sank at the terse reply and she groaned. Of course she would put Kageyama off from texting. It’d been hard enough to get her to talk on their car rides at first, and she never texted back. Why should she expect anything different from her?

> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[18:29] :**
> 
> _ Even if you’re ahead in numbers, your efficiency is garbage _

When her phone chimed again, her heart jumped into her throat.  _ What a rollercoaster,  _ she thought, sinking into a chair at the table. She ran a hand through her hair, nervously shaking out some of the curls. To her disdain, a little bit of bark fell on the table as she did. Not terribly surprised, since she’d been crawling through wood jams on her reach, she brushed it onto the floor to be dealt with later.

> **Me** **[18:33] :**
> 
> _ Your mile count is garbage _
> 
> **Me** **[18:34] :**
> 
> _ While you were sitting around in the office, i was out doing the long ones _
> 
>  
> 
> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[18:36] :**
> 
> _ I’m going to ask Ukai to put you on all the short ones without fish _

Hinata grinned at the playful, empty threat and considered her next response. She wanted to capitalize on Kageyama’s talkative mood and keep things moving. While she  _ did  _ want to hear more about the fish, almost desperately, her desire to hear more about Kageyama won out. Leaving her dinner plans on pause, she typed up a quick reply. 

> **Me** **[18:40] :**
> 
> _ You wouldn’t.  _
> 
> **Me** **[18:41] :**
> 
> _ What are you up to? _

That sent, she put her phone on the table and drummed her fingers against her lips. There was a 50/50 chance that Kageyama would reply, so she let her mind wander while she waited. Her brain helpfully recalled the loaded moment they’d had in the warehouse a few weeks before. It had seemed like such a sign, but nothing else had come up since then. She was starting to suspect that Kageyama was actually manufacturing some of their distance. Feeling a low level frustration, she shook out her hair again, dislodging a couple more specks of bark and a little piece of dried moss. “I was wearing a hat,” she told her kitchen while inspecting the hitchhikers, “How does this even happen?” She was brushing the duff onto the floor when Kageyama’s reply came in.

Smiling and hopeful, Hinata opened the message and read it while she retrieved a beer from the fridge. Then she went to the couch and settled in to reply.  _ She  _ must _ be missing me _ , Hinata thought optimistically, adding emojis to her next response. 

They went back and forth for almost an hour after she nestled into the couch. With her dinner plans long forgotten, she laid grinning at her phone with her feet propped up. By the rate of Kageyama’s replies, she was in a similar position. She’d told Hinata that she’d already had dinner and was hanging out at home.

Warmth spread through her as she imagined Kageyama at home, curled up with a blanket and her phone to do nothing more than talk to her. A sharp longing made itself known in her gut—she wanted to be in the same room as Kageyama, to have this easy conversation in person.

In a daring streak, she’d let her replies become a little flirtatious. It was minor, and could easily be read as harmless banter from an outsider (she hoped), but it felt  _ so _ good to finally do something about her crush. For a brief moment, Hinata allowed herself to imagine that Kageyama was reciprocating, and it was bliss.

As the conversation began to wind down, Hinata was desperate to keep it going. She didn’t think she’d get another opportunity to talk to Kageyama in such a casual, effortless way. A thought occurred to her, and she checked her most recent messages from Kenma.

_ Perfect, _ she thought, smiling as she reread her friend’s latest text.

> **Me** **[19:33] :**
> 
> _ I heard from Kenma that the CS lead is throwing a potluck next weekend. Do you want to go? _

There was a long pause before Kageyama’s next message. It was Hinata’s longest wait of the night, and it was broken by a very measured message.

> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[19:38] :**
> 
> _ What’s the occasion? _
> 
>  
> 
> **Me** **[19:41] :**
> 
> _ The collaboration. Kenma asked me to spread the word to KRI. _
> 
>  
> 
> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[19:45] :**
> 
> _ Barachois or Tidewater? _
> 
>  
> 
> **Me** **[19:46] :**
> 
> _ Barachois, at Kuroo’s. _

Hinata hit send on the last message and waited. She had no idea which direction Kageyama would go. She’d seemed hesitant to attend the going away party for Kinoshita and Narita, and hadn’t really seemed to hit it off with any of the Coastal States or PWG employees. At least Barachois was a little closer than Tidewater, which was where the Coastal States office was.

> **Kageyama** **> <(((º> ** **[19:50] :**
> 
> _ Sure. I’ll drive. _

Triumphant, Hinata dropped her phone onto her belly and punched the air. “ _ Yes!” _ she was almost over-excited at the idea of going with Kageyama. There was a better chance that they would be alone because if Hinata had offered, she would end up driving other coworkers. She let her excitement spill over into her response.

> **Me** **[19:51] :**
> 
> _ Can’t wait!!! _

She waited, resting her phone against her chest with a goofy smile on her face as she imagined the car ride there. It was almost 45 minutes from their neighborhood to Barachois, so she would get at least an hour and a half of uninterrupted time with Kageyama. She stretched out on the couch, feeling warm and satisfied. 

A few minutes passed without a reply. Hinata took her empty bottle to the recycling, staring at her phone the whole way there. With a sigh, she realized that she’d gotten all she could out of their conversation, and set her phone aside. She was tempted to send another message, to formally end the conversation. The idea of leaving Kageyama to think about her was also tempting.

But it was late, and her half-filled pot of water still sat in the sink. Her stomach gave a tentative rumble as she scanned the countertop where she’d left a handful of ingredients. With an obliging sigh, she retrieved the pot from the sink and started to throw together a quick dinner.  _ Kageyama’s chicken parmesan would have been better _ , she thought, carefully preparing the fixings for her own pasta sauce.

She wondered if she could talk Kageyama into cooking something for the potluck with her, and resolved to try first thing Monday morning. Once she’d gotten everything on the stove, she sent one last message:

> **Me** **[20:07] :**
> 
> _ Enjoy your day off- see you monday!!! _

Then, resolving to let the conversation be over, she set her phone aside and went about her dinner. She watched some TV, showered, then went to bed. When she plugged her phone in, she saw that she had one more message from Kageyama.

> **Kageyama** **> <(((º> [20:31]** **:**
> 
> _ You too. night. _

It was stupid, because it was barely a reply at all. But when Hinata read it, her heart gave a little flutter.

* * *

 

Noya peered out the window of the truck, comfortable as she watched the watershed pass them by. Hinata was driving, and Asahi sat in the passenger seat. They were on their way to meet Akaashi and Aone for surveys. The top-of-the-charts radio station was a comfortable backdrop to their drive, which had been relatively quiet. It’d been a cold, overcast Monday morning. It felt like everything was moving a little bit slower.

So when Hinata broke the lull in their conversation with, “Did you two hear about the potluck this weekend?” Noya about shot out of her seat.

“Potluck?” she repeated, leaning to see her better in the rearview mirror.

She was rewarded with a quick, bright smile, and Hinata replied, “Yeah, Kuroo is hosting. But Kenma is the one who told me about it, they said she wanted to celebrate the collaboration.”

Noya relaxed back into her seat and glanced out the side of the truck, a few gears in her head turning. She noticed, from her angle, Asahi frowning thoughtfully at her through the side mirror. Turning her head to avoid eye contact, Noya said, “Where is it?” She wasn’t sure if Asahi had seen enough to read her. Usually she didn’t need much.

“Barachois.”

Glancing out the window, Noya wanted to sigh. It would be a little out of the way for her and Hinata to ride together. There wasn’t much to be gained from it, anyway, since her Tanaka and Narita would likely go, too. 

Before Noya could follow up with a response, Asahi broke her silence and asked, “Is there a theme for the potluck?”

Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, Hinata replied, “Not that I know of. I think Kuroo was talking about having a build-your-own-pizza set up. Kenma kind of mentioned if but I can get details later.”

“That is  _ such _ a good idea,” Noya said, her mind running with the possibilities. “People can bring all kinds of toppings instead of the usual boring stuff.”

With a sniff, Asahi agreed, “It’s pretty creative.” Her agreement sounded reluctant, and Noya scowled out the window.

_ Of course she would find something wrong with it. I wonder what it is this time,  _ Noya thought, her irritation and frustration with the crew lead flaring to life. Reigning it in, she asked Hinata, “What do you think you’ll bring?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I was actually thinking about bringing a side, but what goes with pizza?”

“Salad?” Asahi offered.

“Breadsticks!”

Hinata grinned at Noya through the mirror, “Breadsticks! That’s a good idea, but it sounds kind of tough.”

Asahi murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, “Salads are simple,” but it was drowned out by Hinata exclaiming, “Oh! I think that’s them, is this it?”

She was referring to a large pull out, where two large white trucks were parked. They two had government plates, and Aone’s tall stature was a tell-tale sign. Noya laughed. “Who else would it be?”

“I don’t know, the transportation people?” Hinata asked, her voice light but her eyes focused on the road. She was dead set on squeezing the truck into the pullout to leave space for others. It was difficult to do in the larger trucks, and almost impossible for Hinata. The truck groaned as she cranked the wheel over, and she frowned while shifting into reverse.

“Don’t worry too much about parking perfectly,” Asahi offered honestly, “We might have to move for the shuttle.”

_ Why not just say that she’s doing a terrible job?  _ Noya thought irritably in her direction. She slouched against her seat and played with the hem of her sweater. They hadn’t spoken about anything non-work related in weeks. Things had been tense— tense enough for even Tsukishima to make a wisecrack about it.

But of course, Hinata took the gentle offering and parked the truck. It was at a strange angle, almost hanging off the pull out and into the road, but it would do momentarily. Noya’s tension began to melt away, the way it usually did when she was around Hinata. She took everything in such stride, it was refreshing and calming.

They all hopped out of the vehicle and greeted both Aone and Akaashi, both were already wearing waders and seemed ready to go. Noya smiled at them while pleasantries were exchanged, not missing the subtle warmness that entered their expressions when Hinata said good morning.  _ Yeah _ , Noya thought affectionately,  _ She’s pretty good. _

Aone especially seemed happy to see them, her cool demeanour thawing as Hinata began to chatter about their survey. A small well of envy bubbled up in Noya’s chest. She wanted to survey with Hinata again. It’d been ages since they’d had any surveys together, and even longer still since they had a one-on-one survey.

With a sigh, Noya listened with half an ear as the leadership ironed out the details for the day. She and Asahi would be on one survey, and Hinata would tag along with them for the other. They were all on the same creek, just doing different sections of it. Despite the mild weather and chance of seeing fish, Noya was dreading her survey with Asahi. She anticipated it being awkward and silent.

It ended up being worse than she’d imagined, however. Once they crews were split up and her survey was well underway, Asahi tried to Bring It Up.

“Listen, Nishinoya—” her tone was neutral, but it sparked something flighty and defensive in Noya almost immediately.

Ducking her head to avoid a leafy branch, Noya sidestepped around Asahi and continued on her way. “I don’t really—”

Asahi cut her off before she could continue, “I know, I just want to apologize, and make sure that we’re okay.”

_ Okay? _ Noya thought furiously, and she hiked the backpack up a little higher. The creek was just difficult enough to require her to keep her eyes on her feet, for which she was grateful. She glanced to her side, to see Asahi carefully maneuvering around a partially-embedded log. She looked tired, and weary.

But Noya had very little sympathy, “Of course we’re okay,” she lied. She just wanted everything to be over. She wanted to be able to move on. She wanted to be able to come into work and not feel anything when they were in a room together. It didn’t seem like it would never happen, but she had to keep moving forward. If that meant not ever talking to Asahi directly again, she could live with it.

Even though the thought made her heart ache.

“It’s okay that we’re not,” Asahi said, almost too quietly to be heard over the creek. “We don’t have to talk about any of this stuff if you don’t want to. I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry, and that if you want space I can move the schedule around.”

A sharp, bitter edge pushed against Noya’s tongue, itching to get free. “ _ Why _ do you keep bringing stuff up?” She asked, finally whipping around to stare at her. Once it started slipping out, it kept going, “I don’t  _ want _ to talk to you. But you keep bringing it up! ‘ _ Noya, we can talk about it,’  _ and ‘ _ Yuu, whatever you need is fine,’ _ except I already told you what I needed to say,” she said sharply, sending a rock rolling  as she walked forcefully along the bank. “I already told you that I want to be with you, that I care about you.  _ You’re _ the one that obviously wants to talk about it— even though you already told me no. But if it means you’ll leave me alone, just get whatever it is out in the open.”

She could feel Asahi’s shock behind her, and was left with just stunned silence as she trudged her way upwards. 

“I keep bringing it up because it doesn’t feel right,” she said, her voice uncertain.

Noya wanted to cry, “You already know why it doesn’t feel right,” she replied sharply. Shaking her head, she added, “Because even though you want this too, you’re too caught up in work, about what’s proper, what’s  _ professional _ .”

“Yuu, I’m a crew lead.”

“So you’ve said!”

“What should I do, then? Quit, so we can be friends again?” Her voice wasn’t accusatory, or bitter. It was tired, sad, and honest.

Running a hand over her face, she said, “I don’t think I can  _ be _ friends with you.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath behind her, and she paused to turn around.

Asahi stood, in the middle of the channel, looking small and lost despite her height. The creek behind her was filled with a hazy sunlight, the forest green and crisp behind her. Her hands rested loosely on her walking staff, as if it weren’t really there. There was a long, drawn moment between them, and they just looked at each other.

Then, Asahi broke the silence, “I think you two would be good together.”

“Who?” Noya asked, her voice escaping her before she could help it. Her surprise kept her from keeping her mouth shut, as she should have.

With a week smile, Asahi replied, “With Hinata.”

Noya’s heart twisted, and she felt her throat rise with a sob. Swallowing it, she said, “What are you talking about?”

Asahi dropped her eyes and began to walk again, and suddenly Noya remembered where they were. “It’s okay,” she said, moving gracefully over the creek, “I think she’d make you happy. You should go for it.”

Noya felt like she was going to cry as she stared at Asahi’s retreating back. Instead of saying anything, she bit her tongue, dropped her head, and kept walking. They didn’t speak, or see anything, the entire rest of the survey.


	15. Turning Points

Asahi leaned back in her chair, letting her post-meal, full-belly comfort wash over her. Most of the crew from the three agencies had come to the pizza potluck at Oikawa’s and Kuroo’s house. They’d caught up on season goings on, bragged about their fish counts, and stuffed themselves silly on appetizers, pizza, soda, and in some cases, cider or beer. After they’d eaten and the dishes were mostly put away, they’d scattered throughout the house to socialize. Almost all of them had already worked with each other person, so there was an easy, light hearted atmosphere surrounding the group. 

Asahi was in the living room, sitting opposite of their hosts. She’d learned that Oikawa and Kuroo had gone to college together, and had become roommates shortly after Oikawa started with PWG. They both had strong personalities, and while she wouldn’t have expected them to be friends, they made a good pair. To her right, Tanaka sat in another chair, scarfing down her third plate of food and sending her the occasional concerned look.

She tried not to think about the fact that Noya had already gotten Tanaka up to speed, and instead focused on the conversation around them. They were on topic of topping waders, which is when water spills over the top and floods them. It happens in deep water, or when people fall just right.

“You’re totally full of shit,” Kuroo was saying to Oikawa, “There’s no way you’ve  _ never _ topped. I feel like I’ve seen it at least once!”

“Nope,” Oikawa said brightly. She crossed her arms, her legs stretched in front of her as she looked at Kuroo with a smug expression. “Not even once, I’m just that good at walking in the creeks.”

“Well, you’re a liar,” Kuroo said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes. Then she grinned at Asahi and Tanaka, “What about you two, any spectacular falls yet?”

“I did top recently,” Asahi said thoughtfully, giving them a sheepish smile, “But I think it was before we started collaborating, so I don’t think it counts.”

With a surprised noise, Tanaka said, “What! When did you do that?”

“I wasn’t even on a survey, I think. I was testing an antenna during a download and I wiped out pretty hard.” She shrugged, feeling both embarrassed and amused, “I tripped over a rock and then scooped a bunch of water into my waders.”

Laughing, Kuroo said, “That’s pretty good. At our office, if you top your waders, you have to bring donuts for the entire crew.”

“That’s a steep penalty,” Oikawa said, her voice bright with amusement, “Now do you have to bring them to the collaboration meetings?”

“Ohh, that’s a good rule!”

Asahi rolled her eyes at Tanaka’s eagerness and sank a little deeper into her seat. She glanced around the room, taking stock of the small groups of people lingering around while the conversation continued around her. From her perch, she could see through to the kitchen where Kageyama, Kiyoko, and Aone were grazing on leftovers. Kageyama looked more relaxed than Asahi had ever seen her.

Ashi could also see part of the back porch and the dining room table, where Yachi, Bokuto, Takashi, and Tsukishima were playing a game. She smiled as Bokuto shouted about the rules, but her attention shifted before she heard their resolution. The rest of the crew she’d seen floating around throughout the night. Akaashi, Iwaizumi, and Kenma had all be drifting between the smaller groups.

The only two she hadn’t seen in a little while were Noya and Hinata. They’d participated in some of the pre-dinner games that Kuroo had set up in the yard, and eaten with the entire group. They’d vanished, though, shortly after dinner. The realization made a strange feeling settle into her gut, and after a beat she identified it as a low-level dread. 

With a thin smile, she excused herself from her group’s conversation and got up to get another drink. She wasn’t intending to look for them, she just needed to get up for a minute. Some space and a quick lap around the party would do her some good.

As she neared the kitchen, she passed the window overlooking the back deck. There was a fire that’d been lit earlier in the evening, in a stone firepit in the center of a seating area. The fire was burning a little low, so it was fairly dark, but a slight movement caught her eye.

When she paused to look, she saw Noya and Hinata sitting on a bench opposite the fire, with their heads bent lot together. They were the only two out there, and it looked like they were talking. Her heart sank, she wanted to turn away, but couldn’t.

As if in slow motion, she saw Noya tilt her head, and she was struck by her open, inviting expression. Even from that distance, it was an expression with which Asahi was very familiar. Her chest tightened, because she knew what was coming next.

She tried to move, because while she knew what was going to happen, it wasn’t for her to see. She didn’t  _ want _ to see, but there was a part of her that  _ needed _ to see it. So that she would know for sure. 

Asahi just stood there, frozen to the spot, as Noya— her cheeks flushed from the warmth of the dying fire— leaned in a little more to kiss Hinata. 

Her stomach twisted, and for a fleeting moment, she felt like she was going to be ill. She closed her eyes until the feeling passed. After a beat and a long exhale, she opened her eyes and turned away from the window to avoid another glance.

As she turned, her eyes landed on Kageyama, who was looking out the kitchen window to the backyard. Her posture was rigid, her hand gripping the counter so firmly that even from her position in the hall, Asahi could see that her knuckles were white. She wore an expression that Asahi wouldn’t have been surprised to see on her own face. Sympathy and understanding twisted in her heavy heart.

Desperate to put them both out of their misery, Asahi finished her walk to the kitchen and asked loudly about soda refills. She directed her question mostly to Kageyama, who was conveniently stationed near the fridge. Her attempt at redirection was effective, and her coworker tore her eyes away from the window and looked up.

When their eyes met, Asahi was floored. She wasn’t prepared for the depth of emotion in Kageyama’s dark eyes, or for her own heavy pain to be reflected in there. Another wave of deep understanding crashed through her, and she hoped that it showed. A moment later, Kageyama’s expression shuttered closed, and she was leaving the room.

Asahi watched her leave, wondering when her coworker had begun to develop feelings for Hinata. She knew that they’d had a rocky start to their professional relationship, but had become more friendly in the last couple of months. For the most part, she’d chalked it up to Hinata’s incredible ability to make friends, not Kageyama’s attraction. 

When Kageyama was out of sight, she spared one last glance out the window. The pair had broken apart, but she didn’t look long enough to see anything more.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kageyama leaned on the bathroom counter and sighed at her reflection. She’d splashed some cold water on her face after… well, after.

She rubbed a fresh hand towel over her face, pressing it to her eyes so that she could exhale. Then she shook it out, folded it neatly, and left it on the counter. With a long, steady breath, she tried to steel herself to the rest of the night. She told herself that it didn’t matter, what she saw. Her and Hinata could never have a relationship because of their work positions, and what Hinata chose to do on her personal time really wasn’t Kageyama’s business.

_ And besides _ , she thought, eyeing her weary face _ , she likes Noya. She wouldn’t like me.  _ Her stomach dropped and her lungs grew tight, but she forced herself to follow her line of thinking.  _ She wants someone like her. Someone happier, someone brighter. _

A soft lump started to take shape in her throat, and she swallowed hard. With another sigh, she forced out her feelings and smoothed over her features. The neutral expression she wore was flimsy and shallow, but it was all she could summon. She stared at herself a little while longer, all while reminding herself that she could get through the night. Working with Hinata and seeing her get together with Noya,  _ that _ she would have to deal with later.

When she felt like she was ready, she straightened up the hand towels on the rack and opened the door.

Then, Hinata was right there, waiting in the hallway. Her eyes grew wide and round when Kageyama opened the door. For a moment, they just stood there, equally surprised by the other’s presence.

Kageyama’s first thought was,  _ I’m not ready. _

But Hinata spared her the punishment of her thoughts when she said, “Are you ready to leave?” Her voice was tight, but her expression was smooth. Anyone who didn’t know her, who hadn’t spent countless hours alone in the car or alone in the field together, wouldn’t recognize the tension in her voice.

Still startled by her sudden appearance, Kageyama took a step back and answered more immediately than she intended, “Yes.” 

Hinata made space in the hallway, obviously relieved. “Cool, me too.”

“Are you okay?” slipped past Kageyama’s lips before her brain even acknowledged the thought. It was stupid, and she couldn’t help it. Part of her just wanted to know, wanted to see if Hinata would tell her. A larger part of her wanted to know if, wanted to  _ hope _ , it was one-sided.

With a laugh, Hinata rolled her shoulders, “Yeah, of course. I’m just feeling a little beat.”

_ She just doesn’t want the whole office to know yet. _

Heart aching, Kageyama pulled a thin smile, and said, “Let me get my coat. I’ll meet you at the car.”

Hinata nodded, looking impossibly more relieved, and stepped to the side to let her pass. 

As Kageyama discretely collected her belongings, she rolled over the interaction in her head. It was completely unlike Hinata to want to leave a social gathering early. Usually she was one of the last people to leave, and was the one person trying to drag the night out longer. Kageyama wanted to think about it more, to give herself a reason to believe  _ it _ was one sided, but stopped herself.  _ Don’t bother _ , she thought grimly,  _ You’ll only make it worse. _

So she just focused on slipping out without having to say goodbye. Luckily, people were still deep into their conversations, so no one noticed.  _ Not even Asahi _ , she thought gratefully. The other lead had given her a look too knowing for her liking, so she was glad to leave without seeing her again.

When she stepped out into the cold night, a shiver went down her spine. It felt good to turn her back on the house, she could almost pretend she hadn’t seen anything. The night was dark and quiet, and the chill made her feel better.

Her breath came out in a big puff, and she snuggled deeper into her jacket.  _ December already, _ she thought wearily, curling her fingers in her warm pockets. She thumbed the outline of the truck key as she walked down the driveway. The truck was sitting on the curb, barely out of sight, behind Noya’s Geo.

She sighed and pointedly ignored looking at Noya’s car, instead keeping her eyes ahead to the truck.

Hinata didn’t hear her approach, at first, likely because her fleece KRI hat was pulled low over her ears. She was leaning against the truck, with her back to Kageyama, as she looked up to the sky. Her hair, messily sticking out from her hat, glowed like a warm halo in the streetlight. 

The moment hung in front of Kageyama, suspended, and she watched as Hinata scanned the night sky. For just a little while, she didn’t think about what she saw, or how far Hinata was from her reach, or any of her feelings.

For a blissful minute, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Even though they weren’t sharing the moment, and would never be together, it felt like something.  _ As much as I’ll ever get _ , Kageyama thought, commtting the scene to memory.

Hinata must have felt Kageyama’s eyes on her, because she turned a little and looked over her shoulder. When she saw Kageyama standing there, she smiled, broadly and genuinely. 

Kageyama’s heart wanted to drop out of her chest, because it was so  _ normal _ , how Hinata was looking at her. For a fleeting second, she thought maybe she’d imagined what she saw. But, the surreal feeling faded and she forced her eyes from Hinata to the car. She walked forwards, feeling like her body was on auto-pilot, and unlocked the truck without saying anything.

“The stars are really clear,” Hinata offered, walking around to the passenger side.

_ That’s a little too mushy for me, right now _ , she thought, but she looked anyway, and hummed in confirmation. The stars  _ were _ clear, hanging in a cloudless sky, bright against the inky night. She glanced to the moon, which was early in its cycle, and sent it a silent prayer:  _ Please, let this be easy. Let her be quiet on the ride home.  _ When she felt brave enough, she glanced at Hinata. 

She was paused on the other side of the truck, not quite to her door. She was watching Kageyama look up, a searching expression on her face. 

Kageyama felt the tips of her ears warm under Hinata’s gaze, and quickly ducked into the car. She started it and cranked the heat as her passenger got in and settled. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hinata wince and adjust the air vents, which were blowing cold air. 

“It’ll warm up in a second,” Kageyama said without looking at her. She put the car in drive and eased herself out of the parking spot, the steering wheel cold under her hands.

Stuffing her hands deep into her pockets, Hinata asked, “Have you been looking at cars at all?”

Sparing a quick glance at her, Kageyama frowned and said, “A little. I might go look at some next weekend.” The roads were fortunately empty, it would be a short drive home. She felt completely out of place with this normal conversation, so the sooner they were back to Caysasay, the better.

“Can I come with?”

Kageyama’s brain took in the question slowly, then she said carefully, “I don’t have any appointments lined up yet, so I don’t know when I would go.”

Hinata sighed, “I don’t have plans.” There was a rustle as she settled into her seat, “And I think it would be fun to test drive a bunch of cars. I’ve never done it before.”

_ No plans? _ Kageyama’s brain went into overdrive, and she thought,  _ Not even with Noya? _ She swallowed, pushing the thought, it’s implications, and her cautious hope into a far corner of her mind. “I-I’ll let you know when I line them up,” she said, her cheeks warming as she stuttered. 

Hinata didn’t seem to notice her nerves, because she said, “Great! Can’t wait,” before reaching over to mess with the radio. As she clicked through stations on the old, worn console, she said, “Whatever car you get needs to have an aux port or bluetooth so that we can listen to our playlist.”

“Yeah, I’m going base my car shopping around listening to  _ your _ music.” The words were out before she knew it, and surprisingly level. After seeing what she saw, she didn’t know how to act around Hinata. Her ability to act normal around her was already strained, because of her feelings, but the extra complication made her feel clueless. She kept her eyes firmly on the road and waited for whatever could come next.

But Hinata laughed, and for a brief moment everything felt normal and  _ right _ . Kageyama couldn’t—didn’t want to— shake the feeling. Despite her earlier thoughts, an overwhelming desire to prolong the car ride home, alone and in the soft dark, gripped her heart. She resisted the urge to look over at Hinata, to catch the tail end of her laughter and the crooked smile that always followed. She kept her gaze on the road in an attempt to keep herself from sinking any deeper into her feelings.

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t,” Hinata said, her laughter leaving a bright edge to her words. “I’m an expert on both music and cars. You need me.”

_ Yeah,  _ she thought, her resolve crumbling,  _ Of course I need you. _


	16. Effort

Hinata sighed, breathing in the warm steam from her thermos. The surveys were getting colder and wetter the closer they got to the new year, and they’d also gotten longer. It’d been raining steadily, and the fish had continued to follow, making for a lot of stopping on surveys. But even though the surveys were objectively more miserable, Hinata was loving it. Seeing a fish never got old, and it made every chilly, soggy day totally worth it. 

Warm tea, or in this case, hot broth, definitely helped, though. She’d gotten into the habit after seeing Akaashi bring her own hot drink on a survey. Feeling generous, Hinata poured some into the lid of her thermos and passed it to Kenma, one of her survey partners for the day. They accepted it silently, nodding as they brought it close to their body.

The two of them were taking a moment to rest while Kuroo was off for a woodsy bathroom break. It was a welcome pause in their damp survey. Cloud cover, delicate misty rain, and fog had been consistent since the early morning. Hinata was warm enough, having worn a base layer of long underwear, a midlayer of her warmest fleece, and her waterproof jacket. Her feet were cold only when they went through deep water, otherwise their pace had been keeping the chill at bay. Kenma was obviously miserable, and had been quieter than usual all morning.

Which had given Hinata the opportunity to think about the potluck. With Kuroo being away, it was her chance to fill her friend in on all that was happening. After a fortifying sip of the broth, she broke the silence with, “Noya kissed me the other night.”

Beside her, Kenma went still. Hinata very carefully avoided their gaze and kept her eyes on the creek, finding herself suddenly interested in the noisy riffle in front of them.

“Did she,” Kenma asked neutrally, their voice so level it was more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah,” she said thinly, “Not long after dinner.”

When Hinata didn’t continue, Kenma turned their level gaze on her and said, “And?”

She turned to look at her friend, her eyebrows shooting up, “And?”

“Then what?”

Hinata dropped her eyes to the cup in her hands and said, “Then, nothing. I went and found Kageyama and left.”

Kenma hummed, as if what Hinata said explained something. “Have you talked to her yet?”

With a sigh, Hinata dipped her head and said sheepishly, “No.” She laced her fingers around her mug more tightly and said, “She texted me about hanging out this week but I made an excuse to not go.” 

“You’re already avoiding her?”

“I’m not  _ avoiding _ her, exactly,” Hinata said. Her stomach sank though, because even if she wouldn’t admit it, her friend was right. Sighing again, she said, “I just, don’t know what to say. She’s really fun and I like hanging out with her…”

“But…” Kenma prompted.

“But, I really like Kageyama,” she said, her cheeks warming. “And the thing is, I don’t even know if she likes me, or likes  _ girls _ for that matter.”

Kenma shrugged and said, “It doesn’t really matter if Kageyama likes girls, or  _ you _ — that’s separate from what you need to say to Noya. You like someone else, and you need to tell her that you’re not interested.”

“You’re right,” Hinata said, her voice dipping. 

Next to her, Kenma took a drink and sighed, “You already knew what I was going to say.”

Groaning, Hinata hung her head. “Right again.” And it was true, she  _ did _ know what her friend was going to say. She’d just hoped it would be different.

There was a loud crash behind them, and Kuroo stumbled out of the brush. Her wader belt was undone and she was hopping on one foot to regain balance as they turned to look at her. She gave them a crooked smile as she righted herself, “My bad.”

With a snort, Kenma turned back to their drink.

Kuroo buckled her wading belt as she came to stand next to them. “You two look cozy. You about ready for the next leg of the reach?”

Hinata began to open her mouth to agree, but Kenma beat her to it: “Almost.”

“You look pretty cold,” Kuroo said, eyeing their posture. “Did that patch not hold?”

“The patch held fine,” Kenma said, bringing the cup to their lips. They curled in on themselves a little tighter and said, “I am cold.”

“You can have more of this, if you want,” Hinata said, offering the thermos. They were midway through their reach, but the harder part of it was ahead and her friend seemed to need it more than she did. 

Kenma nodded, “Yeah, thank you Shouyou. Once I’m done with this.”

“What is it?” 

“It’s hot chicken broth with a little cayenne pepper,” Hinata said, tilting the thermos so Kuroo could see. “Akaashi always brings tea, but I thought broth would be tastier.”

With a laugh, Kuroo nodded, “It’s not often that someone does something better than her, but I think you nailed it.” She stuffed her hands into the felt-lined pocket on the front of her waders, “Take your time warming up. With how many fish we’ve seen already, it’s going to be a long one.”

A low, quiet groan escaped Kenma, and Hinata offered her another pour, laughing at their complaint. 

Once they finished up their break and began to shuffle their gear around, Hinata looked upstream. The creek was absolutely beautiful, with towering redwood trees, lush sorrel-covered banks, and clear, dark blue water.  It was no wonder they’d seen so much, on such a perfect salmon creek in the middle of a protected, closed park. She breathed in the clean winter air, letting it fortify her for the task ahead. The survey, at least, would be easy. The rest, she worried about.

She grinned, though, and adjusted her hat. Hinata was ahead on the leaderboards, in fish and, after today she would be ahead in miles. Pretty soon she’d be first for everything— fish, miles, efficiency,  _ and _ effort. The thought renewed her determination, and she felt ready to push though the rest of the survey.

When Hinata got home from work that day, she took in the gentle quiet of her little apartment. The granny unit was still mostly undecorated, since she only had the essentials from her college days. None of the furniture matched and despite the lack of stuff it was still messy. As she laid out on her threadbare couch, her backpack and jacket thrown on the ground, she contemplated how her two coworkers would react to her place.

Kageyama had been by to pick her up, of course, but had never really been inside. The thought of her being in Hinata’s space made her blush.

So instead, she imagined Noya walking in and grinning at everything with that catlike smile of hers. Noya wouldn’t care much about the lack of decor, she would just be happy to be visiting. Hinata’s eyes scanned the room, settling on small objects she thought Noya would appreciate. There was a tattered Pokemon plush on the second-hand TV stand, an old gift from Natsu, that would probably draw a comment out of her. Then on the other side of the living room, there was a painting of a trout Kenma had given her when they first started teaching themself how to paint. 

There were a few other things in the apartment she could see Noya enjoying or commenting on, but she thought Noya would use her first visit to pick up where they left off at the potluck.

It had come out of nowhere, sort of.

Hinata had thought they were just relaxing by the fire, keeping an eye on things while everyone was inside, but it had gotten unexpectedly flirtatious fairly quickly. In hindsight, there were signs she’d definitely missed. But at the time, The Kiss had been a surprise.

Objectively, it’d been very pleasant. 

But it hadn’t given her butterflies, or make her feel like she was floating on air afterwards.

After, all she’d wanted to do was find Kageyama and  _ leave _ , before something else could happen. Before anyone else could find out. Her exit hadn’t been very graceful, but she’d gotten out of there as soon as she could. She hadn’t really talked to Noya since then, besides sidestepping her invitation.

But Kenma was right: she needed to talk to Noya. 

With a loud sigh, she flopped over onto her side, stuffing a pillow between her head and the sofa armrest. Then she fished her phone from her pocket and sent Noya a quick invite to coffee. The response was instantaneous.

**Noya** **[17:58] :**

_ There’s a cool cider place I’ve been meaning to try. Wanna do that instead? _

_ Of course _ , she thought, closing the message. She’d thought it was a conversation better had in person, but now it just seemed like she was asking Noya on a date. Blowing air through her lips, she tried to decide which would be the easiest to escape. Drinks at a bar was definitely more datelike, and had the potential to drag on. Coffee, on the other hand, was a one-and-done kind of thing usually.

**Me [18:03]:**

_ It’d been too cold this week for cider! _

Closing her eyes, she waited for the response. She thought it was a good redirection, but it was impossible for her to tell. 

**Noya [18:05]:**

_ You win, but whoever has the fewest fish is buying _

**Me [18:09]:**

_ Let’s see how the week goes _

It was tempting to reply back with her usual competitiveness, but Hinata held back as much as she could. She exhaled steadily, then remembered something Tsukishima had said during her first week. Then she laid on her back and told the empty room, “It’s about the  _ effort _ .”

So she texted Kageyama, too.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Toru Oikawa was leaning on the railing of the front porch, an empty coffee mug beside her, when Kageyama pulled up to her driveway. It was Saturday morning, and she was watching her old classmate get out of her truck with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. 

As she got out of the truck, which Toru had recently learned was a loaner, she looked as stony-faced as ever. Her expression, and even her clothing, was so similar to what Toru had seen at work, that she almost expected them to drive out to survey.

“Morning,” she called with a smile, watching as Kageyama made her way up the driveway.

“Hey,” was her response.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes and poke fun at her, Toru tried to be a good host and asked, “Did you want any coffee? I brewed extra.”

Kageyama paused at the front steps and glanced to the front door. A shadowy look passed over her face, and she said politely, “No, thank you.”

Shrugging, she replied, “Suit yourself.” She pushed herself off of the railing and straightened up, saying, “I’ll grab my coat. You can come in if you want.”

“I’ll wait here.”

Toru couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she said, “Alright. I’ll be right out.” She left the door open a crack behind her, just out of politeness, and went to put her coffee mug away  and grab her coat and keys. 

When she returned to the porch, Kageyama was right where she left her. She frowned thoughtfully as she locked the door behind her, and stored Kageyama’s weirdness towards her house in the back of her head. Then she turned, stuffed her hands into her pockets, and began to lead the way to Kageyama’s truck. “I’m surprised you’re looking at cars all the way up here, there’s nothing in Caysasay?”

“Those appointments are tomorrow,” she said, glancing down at her phone as she unlocked the cab.

“Still, a long way to come on a Saturday morning,” she replied, at least half-expecting a response. When it didn’t come, she slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. As they were pulling away from her house, she thought about how she would break Kageyama’s stubborn silence.

“I was pretty surprised when you called and asked if I was free to help you look at cars,” she said honestly. It was her first attempt, and an easy one. She’d found that in her years of knowing Kageyama, it was better to give her a few chances to evade before putting on the pressure.

“You’re the closest person to these ones,” her voice was neutral and factual.

Toru hid her smile by looking out the window. She waited until they were leaving her neighborhood before she asked, “Why would you set these appointments up first? Wouldn’t you want to see if the Caysasay ones worked out?”

“The chances of me having to come up here were still pretty high. I wanted to get it over with.”

Blowing air through her lips, Toru decided that she didn’t have the energy for the full interrogation. It was only Saturday morning, so she wanted to cut to the chase. She looked over to her and said, “Alright, Tobio.” Kageyama visibly stiffened at the use of her name, which made Toru feel just a little satisfied. “I honestly don’t mind helping you with this, but if you’re going to drag me all over town on a Saturday morning, you’re going to have to tell me what you really want.” She shifted her gaze from Kageyama’s profile to the windshield, knowing that she wouldn’t reply if Toru were staring at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kageyama said flatly. “I’m looking at cars and need someone to go with. You’re the closest person.”

_ She’s feeling extra stubborn today,  _ Toru thought, pursing her lips.  _ Maybe I should have dragged it out a little longer _ . “Yeah but didn’t Suga and Daichi loan you this car?” She tapped the door armrest consideringly, “I’m sure they’re not too busy, since all they ever do is play house. Why not ask one of them?”

“They  _ did _ loan me this car, which is why I didn’t want to ask them to come all the way up here.” Her voice was level, but Toru could sense the edge of frustration under her words.

“Daichi loves doing boring grown up stuff like this. They tell me about it every time I see them,” she pointed out, “And don’t you have like, a personal mechanic? I feel like that Tanaka girl is always covered in engine grease.”

“Her sister was helping me with the repairs on my old car, but since they’re also the ones helping me sell that one, I didn't want to ask.”

“ _ Oo _ -kay,” Toru dragged out the syllables in a way she knew irritated Kageyama. They were getting a little closer to the truth, and her patience was fading.  _ She’s always been like this. When she asks for help with one thing, she’s always trying to get help for something else. And it’s never easy _ . There was a moment of silence between them, then a lightbulb went off for Toru and she snapped her fingers. “What about that tiny girl, Hinata? She said you were carpooling for a while, why isn’t she helping you?”

Toru watched her closely, looking for any kind of reaction. When she saw the way Kageyama’s grip tightened on the steering wheel, she grinned to herself.  _ Got it. _ She went back to looking out the window, pleased that she’d figured out at least  _ who _ Kageyama needed help with. 

The next words out of Kageyama’s mouth were an obvious lie, “She’s busy.”

“Doing what?” she asked innocently. She’d heard from Kuroo, who’d overhead Hinata telling Kenma about a kiss with another KRI tech. It was the kind of thing that happened all the time in fisheries, since it was such a small field, and Toru didn’t pay it much mind at first. But now she wanted to know if Kageyama knew about it, and if she cared. It would be a welcome distraction from the routine of the season.

Kageyama flicked turn signal with a little more force than necessary and said, “I don’t know. My coworkers’ personal lives aren’t my business.” Her voice was sharp, particularly on the word ‘coworker,’ and her mouth was drawn in a firm line.

_ Well, she knows  _ and _ she cares _ , Toru thought, resting her chin in her hand as she observed Kageyama from the corner of her eye. “I thought you two were friends?” Toru asked lightly, “The few times I’ve surveyed with Hinata she’s said you were.”

Kageyama looked over to her sharply, then leaned forward, tucking her elbows close as she scowled over the steering wheel. She kept her eyes on the road for a full beat, then said, “Fine.”

Toru perked up and sat in her seat a little higher, ready. She waited for Kageyama to say more, but silence stretched between them as they coasted down the empty highway.

“Fine, what?” she finally asked, as Kageyama signaled for her exit back into town.

“You win,” she said levelly, glancing over to Toru. “Can we just look at this one car before getting into it?”

Satisfied, Toru reclined in her seat. “Yes. I told you I didn’t mind helping you, as long as you’re upfront.”

“I should have known you’d be like this,” she said, sounding resigned.

Toru grinned as they began to make their way into a small, cozy neighborhood. “You really should have,” she said lightly.

When they arrived to look at the car, which was a mid-2000’s Jeep, Toru stayed behind and let Kageyama do all the talking. She looked it over, asked some questions, but declined driving it. She politely thanked the seller for their time and they returned to the old truck. It was a process that Toru thought took entirely too long.

“Not feeling it?” Toru asked, feeling bored by the exchange. Honestly, it wasn’t the worst way to spend the morning, but she just wanted to get the gossip.

With a sigh, Kageyama started the truck and said, “I guess not.” Then she glanced at Toru and frowned, then said, “Hinata and I are friends, and she actually wanted to help me with this.”

Toru relaxed into her seat with a small smile, and tucked herself a little deeper into her coat. Once she was more comfortable, she said, “And why didn’t you take her up on the offer?”

Kageyama visibly tensed, and after a long pause, asked, “Do you already know about what happened with her at the potluck?”

“That thing with the other tech?”

She nodded grimly, then said, “Of course you do.”

Rolling her eyes, she asked, “And?”

Shifting, Kageyama put one elbow on the door and leaned into it, steering with the other hand. “Well, Hinata’s new and it seems kind of weird.”

“Okay. Weird how?” Toru had a feeling she knew what Kageyama wasn’t telling her. When she started to open her mouth to speak, Toru cut her off, “I’m serious, if you want my help you have to tell me.”

“I never said I wanted your help with this,” she replied curtly.

“And you never said you wanted my help with that lab in college, or with that coworker you didn’t like, or after that girl broke your heart—”

Then Kageyama cut her off, her voice tight, “Can we please not talk about  _ that _ ?”

Toru sighed and folded her arms. “Sorry, I know we agreed not to talk about that last one.” When Kageyama didn’t relax after her apology, she added, “I’m just saying, you have a weird way of asking for help and after knowing you for so long I just wanted to get to the point.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kageyama made a muffled sound of frustration. Then she put both hands at the top of the steering wheel and said, “Right.” She spent a moment gathering herself, in which Toru watched with mild interest. Then, “Right, you know that Noya  _ kissed _ Hinata,” the statement seemed painful to make, “And, well, Hinata and I  _ are _ friends, or— we were?”

“And you’re not sure because… of the kiss?”

“Not exactly,” she glanced at Toru, giving her a thoroughly pained look. “I just—” she sighed and started again, “There’s talk of a permanent position opening up and I also think I have feelings for her.”

The last statement came out in a cramped rush, and it took Toru a few moments to process it. Then everything made sense. “ _ You’re _ the one messing with the schedule?”

Kageyama flushed and covered her mouth with one hand before dropping it to the steering wheel and saying, “Yes.”

“Oh, my god,” Toru said, staring at her. “We’ve been talking about it for a week. It still works, and we knew it was someone at KRI, but we couldn’t figure out why.”

“I don’t think it was just me,” she admitted before covering her mouth again.

“Okay, okay,” Toru said slowly, “Wait. So you’ve been rearranging the schedule— _ masterfully _ — so that Noya and Hinata don’t survey together.”

Kageyama grimaced, then said from behind her hand, “Me, and— I think someone else, a little.”

“But, wait, you  _ think _ you have feelings for her?” Toru felt her eyebrows lift. “I mean, the time alone it takes to rearrange the schedule when there are  _ three _ agencies involved and more than a dozen people with varied levels of skill, and the logistics with the  _ vehicles _ —”

“ _ Okay _ ,” she interrupted Toru, her flush now staining her cheeks a bright red. “Obviously I spent all this time doing that because I  _ do. _ ”

Exhaling in relief, Toru went on to say, “Alright. That’s one part. I mean, it makes sense that you would do that, if only to keep things drama-free enough to help her get that permanent job.” She shook her head and added, “But  _ wow _ .”

“Can we move on from the schedule?” her voice was as close to a plea as Kageyama ever got with her.

“Sorry, sorry,” Toru said. “You being a logistical mastermind is nothing new. So, there’s that, and you like her. And so does someone else. How does she feel about all of this?”

“I have no idea.”

Toru stared at her for a long, steady moment. She’d always known that Kageyama was a bit dense when it came to other people. She knew from  _ experience _ that she was a disaster when it came to feelings outside the platonic. “You must have some idea.”

Kageyama groaned and hunched over the steering wheel again, “Maybe. I don’t  _ think _ she’s interested in Noya. And I’m pretty sure she’s not interested in me.”

“How do you know she’s not interested in Noya?”

Pressing a palm to her forehead, Kageyama said quietly, “Kenma told me.”

It took a moment for Toru to imagine  _ Kenma _ interfering with other people’s problems, but she knew that they and Hinata were close friends. She’d heard that from Kuro, too. “I kind of feel like that’s a fact. Kenma is the most mild person I have ever met. They wouldn’t tell you that without a good reason.”

“I don’t know if they told me directly, I can’t get a read on them.”

Toru snorted, “You can’t get a read on anyone. But that’s beside the point,” she added. “Kenma more or less told you that. In doing so, they probably told you that Hinata also likes you.”

“But I’m her  _ crew lead _ ,” Kageyama pointed out. “ _ And _ this is her first real job. I’m not in a position to do anything  _ besides _ rearrange the schedule.”

“What’s the likelihood of her getting that job?”

Kageyama frowned and glanced at her, as if considering answering.

“I won’t tell anyone. Honestly, everyone in management probably already knows anyway.”

“Pretty high,” she answered slowly.

Toru gestured lazily with one hand, “So you have two options. You can wait until she’s a permanent employee and ask her out.  _ Or, _ ” she said pointedly, when Kageyama looked like she was going to protest, “You can make yourself available to receive  _ her _ advances.”

“Honestly, both of those sound horrible.”

Toru huffed and leaned back in her seat, stretching her legs as best she could and said, “Your last option is to just get over it, but that’s not really in your character, is it?”

Kageyama didn’t reply, which Toru found as adequate an answer as any. 

“Why didn’t you invite her today, instead of me?” Toru crossed her arms and looked out the window. “You said she wanted to come, it would have been the perfect opportunity.”

As she signaled to exit the highway again, Kageyama sighed. Then she said, “I thought it was better for me to put some distance in between us.”

“After everything I taught you,” she said, shaking her head, “Your first instinct is still to run away.”

“ _ Because _ of what you taught me,” she grumbled. 

Laughing, Toru adjusted the vents on her side of the cab and said, “Look, I’ve had maybe three surveys with her and I think that either way, it will work out. She’s a solid person and she’s nice enough to make anything work. As much as I enjoy it when you take a break from ignoring me, you really should have called her today.”

“I don’t ignore—”

“Stuff it, small fry,” she said lightly, looking out the window. Kageyama was slowing them down, pulling up to another meeting. “I know you, so it doesn’t bother me. I have more important things to worry about.”

She heard Kageyama sigh as she parked the truck. There was a shuffle as she unbuckled, then, “Thanks.”

Toru sniffed, then looked at her. Kageyama was turned towards her, the look on her face a mixture of low embarassment and gratitude. Toru let her expression melt into something warmer, then said, “I’m going to start charging you for these, you know.”

Kageyama scoffed, and as she was sliding out the door said, “You used to say you missed it.”

Toru stared after her for a long moment, watching her back as she went to talk with the seller. Then, she laughed.


	17. Reach Breaks

Blinking, Hinata glanced from Kageyama to the car from which she’d appeared in disbelief. She’d been texting Kageyama  _ all  _ weekend about car shopping, and Kageyama had practically ignored her.

_ And now she shows up for work in a new car? _ Anger twisted fiercely in Hinata’s stomach, and she stared, hard, at Kageyama from across the parking lot. She’s just pulled into her own parking spot at the office and had been about to get out when she saw the unfamiliar vehicle. It was a boxy, rugged-looking Nissan, and was obviously well cared-for and clean.

As her anger blossomed, Hinata watched as Kageyama regarded it with a thoughtful frown before locking it and going inside. Once she was out of sight, Hinata continued to stare at the car. She stayed in her own car for a while, forcing her mounting anger to simmer into a low hurt. 

Part of the reason she was so upset was because she’d talked to Noya and left the rest of her weekend free to spend with Kageyama. She’d been planning to tell Kageyama about her feelings, but now it was obvious that she didn’t want anything to do with her.

Feeling resentful, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the schedule. There’d been a few changes over the weekend, and sometime Saturday she’d been switched to a survey with Kageyama. She refreshed her calendar, hoping that it’d changed again.

But it hadn’t. So she was stuck with the crew lead for the day.

She glanced at the time, wondering if she could sit in her car for a few minutes and strategize how she was going to act on their survey. Looking back at the car, she thought,  _ Maybe someone else let her borrow that one, or it belonged to a family member, or something _ . But she knew in her gut that Kageyama had bought it over the weekend.

With a groan, she grabbed her pack from the passenger seat and got out of the car. If she stared at that car any longer she’d be late for work. As she crossed the parking lot, she reassured herself that she’d have time on the drive to the survey to calm down some more. They’d be taking two cars and driving separately, so as long as she got through the morning without much contact, she’d be fine. Before she got to the office door, she drew herself up and put on a friendly smile.

She greeted Yamaguchi and Tanaka, who were talking at Tanaka’s desk by the door, before dropping her stuff and heading out to the warehouse. Gathering the gear before she had a chance to run into Kageyama or Noya would be crucial to tempering her feelings. She let herself sink into the task, grabbing and checking things out almost mindlessly.

So when Kageyama appeared beside her, she almost jumped out of her skin. 

“Hey,” Kageyama greeted her, an unreadable expression in her eyes. She looked Hinata over, taking stock of what she’d done so far. “I got keys.” She held them out, so Hinata could see which sets she had.

Biting back a retort about  _ new _ keys, Hinata shrugged and dropped her eyes to the tablet she held. She took her time scrolling through the car list to check them out, saying, “I’m almost done getting everything else.” She turned her back towards Kageyama, who murmured that she would go get her personal gear.

They went on with their morning with a weird awkwardness between them. It made Hinata even more irritated, because it meant Kageyama knew  _ exactly _ what she did. She also thought that Kageyama was giving her more space than usual, which only served to make her more upset.

Luckily, she made it to her reach without saying anything stupid and without seeing Noya. On the drive out, and as they got ready, she kept repeating to herself that she  _ could _ get through the day. _ Even if Kageyama is the biggest jerk on the planet. _

The change and the shuttle was efficient and blissfully quiet. She was so ready to be in the creek, under the trees, that Hinata practically ran down to their starting point. When her feet hit the water, a lot of her hurt and worry seeped away, washed out by the fresh, cold water. She offered to take the tablet to record data, so she’d have an easy target for her attention. When Kageyama handed it to her without comment, she felt her resentment settle into disappointment. She was beginning to realize that she may have been a little too imaginative when it came to their relationship.

Her crew lead was characteristically somber, and kept quiet for the first third of the survey. They weren’t seeing much, just trudging through and around wood jams and deep pools. She’d always found being outside to be grounding and restorative, so she was grateful for her job. It was a moderate hike, distracting enough to keep her from getting too upset again, but easy enough to work through some of her emotions. She pushed herself, choosing routes that would warm up her muscles and make her stronger without slowing her down completely.

So finally, when they sat down at the halfway mark, for a break and a gear trade, she couldn’t help but ask. “Was that your new car?” 

Startled, Kageyama dropped her water bottle back into the pack. She pulled it out again, then looked up and met Hinata’s eyes, her cheeks flushing. “Yeah, I—”

“You said you’d let me know when you set up the appointments,” she interrupted, her voice controlled. She frowned at Kageyama, watching as she dropped her eyes to the ground. Hinata had thought she’d be able to make it through the survey without bringing it up, but she’d been wrong. She watched Kageyama turn her water bottle over in her hands, in a nervous gesture that mirrored her own mounting nerves.

A reluctant expression settled over Kageyama’s face, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

_ She’s a bad liar _ , Hinata realized. New bits of information about her crush usually made her excited to learn more, but this one just made her annoyed. “But I  _ said _ I wanted to go with,” she stressed. After her conversation with Noya and a debrief with Kenma she really wasn’t in the mood for insincerity. “When did you buy it?”

Kageyama didn’t meet her eyes, “Sunday morning,” she said. She opened her water bottle, but didn’t take a drink.

“I texted you on Saturday,” Hinata crossed her arms and stared at her, waiting for her to actually engage. Her heart was pounding, and she willed herself to stay cool.

With a sigh, Kageyama sat back on to the bank and crossed her legs. She finally looked at Hinata, her mouth in a firm line. “I know.”

Hinata blinked in surprise, then added, “About looking at cars.”

“I know.”

“So?” Hinata stared at her, suddenly confused. Her stress began to dissipate, Kageyama wasn’t giving her much to work with, but wasn’t brushing her off completely, either. It was confusing and unexpected, and it felt like Kageyama was about to open the conversation up into something completely different.

Kageyama’s shoulders gave a half-hearted shrug, “I just wanted to get it over with.”

And just like that, Hinata felt Kageyama closing up the conversation. “That’s it?” With a groan, Hinata flopped back onto the bank. It was sandy and soft and she didn’t care if she got sand in her hair, she just needed to not look at the crew lead. She stared up at the trees, saying in frustration, “I don’t understand you! One minute you’re friendly and nice and say that we’ll do something together and the next minute you act like we don’t even know each other!”

“What does it matter?” Kageyama asked, sounding as confused and annoyed as Hinata felt, “We’re just coworkers.”

Hinata couldn’t help but react. She was feeling too emotionally worn out and she wanted the day to be over so she could go home and call Kenma. Jumping up to her feet, she said, “Well,  _ I _ thought we were friends.” She turned her back to Kageyama and busied her hands with fixing her hair and hat. Then under her breath, added, “I can’t believe I wanted more.” She snorted, and opened her mouth to tell Kageyama that she was going to start hiking again.

“You what?”

At the sound of Kageyama’s bewildered voice, she froze. Her mind began to race,  _ Shit, shit, shit _ . She didn’t think she’d said the last part loud enough for her to hear. It’d just slipped out, with the rest of her swirling emotions.  _ That’s what I get for practicing  _ that _ confession all weekend. _

“Nothing,” Hinata said, in a voice that was almost neutral. She turned partway to look back down at Kageyama, who was staring up at her, an open and confused expression on her face. “I’m going on ahead.”

“No, wait—” and then Kageyama was in front of her, her hands open and reaching.

“I didn’t say anything!” she said, her face reddening. She went to walk around her, to shove past, but Kageyama stopped her.

“Seriously, Hinata, wait.”

And her voice, low, rough, and barely audible over the creek, made Hinata shudder. She stopped, but didn’t look up to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “Can we just finish this survey, please?” Hinata asked, her voice weaker than she’d hoped it would be. The only way out was to avoid giving anything else away.

Kageyama took a big step back, as if suddenly remembering where they were, “Y-yeah, that’s a good idea.”

With a long suffering sigh, Hinata finished fixing her hat and grabbed the pack. She began to lead the way upstream without checking to see if Kageyama was even ready. She stayed in front and kept her pace quick to hide her face, feeling weirdly grateful for the lack of fish activity. 

The rest of the survey was silent, save for the absolute minimum they had to speak. They finished fairly early in the day and without another exchange. The whole thing left Hinata feeling vulnerable and anxious. It  _ seemed _ like Kageyama had heard what Hinata had said, but she didn’t want to think about what any of her reaction meant.

Once they were back at the office, they were almost normal. There was a flighty awkwardness between them, and their words were stilted and stiff. After the gear had been put away and the data checked, Hinata fled from Kageyama’s presence. She felt like a wimp, but the thought of spending the rest of the afternoon with her in the Bullpen was unbearable. The chances of Tsukishima or one of the other office people asking how their survey went was too high for her to risk, so fleeing was the only option.

She went to the warehouse, where she busied herself with mindless cleaning and organizational tasks for the rest of the day. When the clock reached quitting time, she grabbed her personal belongings and practically ran to her car. 

Kageyama’s new car was missing from the lot when she left.

And when she got home, she saw a text message from the crew lead.

 

> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[16:58] :**
> 
> _ I have something for you, can I stop by later? _

 

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she reread the message. She stared at her phone, wondering what on earth Kageyama could possibly have for her.  _ What the fuck is going on? _

She also wondered if she was ready to deal with her again. Or to have her in her house. The makings of a stress headache began to appear in her temple.

Before she knew it though, her hands were typing up and sending a message. Her brain, slow to catch up, kicked into overdrive when she saw:

>  
> 
> **Me** **[17:00] :**
> 
> _ I just got home. I have to make dinner but you can come around 6-630 _
> 
>  
> 
> **Kageyama** **> <(((º>** **[17:03] :**
> 
> _ Hold off on dinner _

Puzzled, Hinata frowned at the message and then glanced around her apartment. The tension in her head vanished, and she asked aloud, “Are we going somewhere?” She told her to come by whenever, then dropped onto her couch and contemplated sending another message. Feeling exhausted, she decided to take a break instead. She browsed on her phone to avoid thinking about the car, the survey, or the fact that Kageyama would be in her house for some mystery reason within the hour. When her social media began to repeat the stuff she’d seen before, she got up to shower and change.

Once she was washed up and in a fresh pair of fleece leggings and her favorite oversized sweater, she felt more like herself. She’d reached a comfortable serenity during her shower. It was entirely possible that Kageyama  _ hadn’t _ heard what she said. As for what Kageyama had for her, it was probably work- or food-related, and probably an attempt to just smooth things over. She poured herself a glass of wine and settled onto her couch, thinking,  _ Maybe she’ll drive me to dinner and buy me food for being such a jerk.  _ A lazy smile made its way onto her face, but it faded when she thought,  _ Maybe I should buy her some food for being such a brat about the car. It’s not  _ really _ my business. _

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts, and she got up to answer it, her wine in one hand. 

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Kageyama standing there with two grocery bags. She’d also washed up and changed, her hair was down from its usual low ponytail and her coat was open to a navy blue flannel. She looked nervous and uncertain, and looked Hinata up and down before saying, “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied awkwardly. She glanced back to Kageyama’s car and asked, “Do you need help with that…?”

“No,” Kageyama cleared her throat gently, “This is all of it.”

Hinata eyed the bags uncertainly as she stepped to the side, “Okay. Come on in.”

Kageyama kicked off her shoes and headed right for the kitchen as if she’d been there a thousand times before. She didn’t really say anything or explain, so Hinata trailed behind her, watching with quiet interest.

“I brought dinner,” Kageyama told her as she emptied the contents of the bags onto the counter. She pulled tupperware and jars from the bags to set them neatly on the countertop. “I need a pot and a baking sheet.”

“Um,” Hinata glanced between the containers and Kageyama’s face, still uncertain. And awkward silence hung between them, and the room filled with the weight of their hesitation. Kageyama looked like she was about to start packing things to leave when Hinata finally said, “Okay, here.” She went to pull those things from her cabinets and then gestured at the drawer with the utensils. “Do you need anything else?”

Kageyama turned to look around the kitchen, which was fortunately clean and tidy for the first time in weeks, and eyed the stove. “Can you turn the oven to 375?”

Suspicious, Hinata glanced over the containers, trying to figure out what was inside. Kageyama shifted them out of her line of sight and gestured impatiently to the stove. With a huff, Hinata set the oven and then went to the other side of the counter to watch. “What did you bring?” she asked.

Without looking up, Kageyama answered, “Chicken parmesan."

A warm feeling unfurled in her gut, and she was reminded the night they’d spent texting, when she’d wished they were together, when she really thought there could be something between them. She glanced up, finding Kageyama watching her and gauging her reaction. Hinata gave her a small smile and said, “That sounds  _ so _ good.” Seemingly satisfied, Kageyama dropped her head back down to her task. With a sigh, Hinata contemplated the heavy awkwardness between them. The kitchen was quiet, only the sounds of Kageyama’s meal preparation between them, and it felt like they were back to square one. Back to before the early morning car rides, before the commute playlist, and before the shared snacks on long surveys. 

Hinata hated it. Kageyama was so close— in her  _ kitchen _ , within reach— but the distance between them was too much to cross.

When Kageyama’s back was turned to her, as she was putting the tray in the oven, she cleared her throat and said, “I’m sorry for making such a big deal about your car.” She leaned over on the counter, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them. Kageyama stilled but didn’t turn, so she went on, “It’s your business and I know it doesn’t really have anything to do with me. I guess I was just excited about settling in here and making friends, so that’s why I turned it into… a thing.”

The oven door clicked shut and Kageyama turned to face her. Her expression was a mixture of emotions, and before Hinata could parse them out, she said, “Sometimes I think you’re the densest person on the planet,.” Hinata felt her cheeks heat and she opened her mouth to argue, but Kageyama went on, “ _ I’m _ here to apologize,” she made a general gesture in the direction of the containers and kitchen. “You were right,” Kageyama leveled her gaze at her, “I was the one being weird about it. You said you wanted to come and I said I would fill you in, and I’m sorry I didn’t.” Kageyama frowned, the crease between her brows deepening. 

She looked like she wanted to say more, but Hinata took the opportunity to ask, “Why didn’t you?” 

A light blush rose to Kageyama’s cheeks and she dropped her eyes back to the counter. She began to organize things, stacking them to one side as she said softly, “I don’t know.”

At the tone of her voice, and the vulnerable expression she wore as she moved stuff around on the counter, a lot of things came together in Hinata’s mind all at once. She realized that maybe,  _ just  _ maybe, she still had a chance. The distance between them, as insurmountable as it had seemed, suddenly felt insignificant. The air around them went still— and Hinata felt herself move before she’d even thought about it. Kageyama made a soft, wonderful sound of surprise and then something was falling to the floor as Hinata pressed in to kiss her.

Kageyama’s lips parted in surprise, then melted against Hinata’s, her hands coming up slowly to hold Hinata’s waist and cup the nape of her neck. It was sweet and warm and exciting, and Hinata’s heartbeat was loud in her ears. They bumped backwards, until Hinata had her pressed against the kitchen counter and something else fell to the floor.

Then, there was a shift and Hinata felt all of those delicious feelings being pulled away from her. She made a small sound of frustration, leaning forwards to chase Kageyama until she realized the pressure on her upper arms was pushing her away.

She opened her eyes, her vision taking a moment to clear through the rose-colored haze she’d been feeling. When she looked up to Kageyama, her heart sank.

There as a faint blush on her cheeks, giving her a pretty, vulnerable look. And while her lips were parted, she wore an expression of surprise and panic. “W-wait,” she said, breathless. She held Hinata at a literal arm’s length, holding her upper arms and creating distance between them. 

“What?” Hinata’s voice was tentative, afraid. She thought she’d read Kageyama right, but she’s never been the best at stuff like this.

“We  _ work  _ together.”

Relief made her knees weak.  _ It’s because of work, not because of me _ . But she had an answer for that. “So? Not for much longer—” Hinata said, shifting as if to lean forward and kiss her again.

Kageyama held her back and gracefully stepped to where she wouldn’t be pinned to the counter. “I’m your crew lead, I— I can’t.”

Hinata laughed, but it mirthless, “ _ I  _ can, right?” She was itching to kiss her again, to make her forget all the ridiculous formalities keeping them apart. Now she was sure that there  _ had _ been something between them all this time. If she was worried about making moves because of her work position, Hinata didn’t mind taking responsibility.

Her eyes wide with panic and disbelief, Kageyama said, “What about Noya?” It was quick, as if she hadn’t meant to ask.

Stilling, Hinata abandoned her hope of pushing on, her face warming before she could gain control of her reaction. “How did you hear about that?” 

“I saw you,” she admitted sounding guilty. She dropped her hands and tucked her arms closely to her body, crossing them almost defensively.

_ Oh my god _ . Hinata thought, staring at her. Suddenly a lot more things began to make sense. Kageyama hadn’t outright  _ rejected _ her yet, but was obviously trying to talk the both of them out of what had just happened. She felt mortified that Kageyama had seen the weird kiss she’d shared with Noya. She’d been hoping she could keep it— and the conversation she’d had with Noya— just between them. “I want you,” she said, the words slipping out before she could think about them. Kageyama had been the last person she’d wanted to know about it. “I didn’t realize what was happening with her until it was too late. But I already talked to her, and it’s behind us. I want— this,” she added, gesturing between them.

Kageyama let out a long, tense stream of air. Her hands moved up to cover her face, and Hinata watched, itching to touch her again but not daring to break their distance. “We still can’t.”

With a frustrated noise, Hinata exclaimed, “Why not? I have two months left at work, and then we won’t be coworkers. I can wait.” She added, hopeful. She could respect the professionalism Kageyama wanted to maintain, and didn’t want to put her at risk in any way. She just had the feeling that it wouldn’t matter much either way.

Dropping her hands and moving even further away, Kageyama leaned on the other side counter, putting a physical barrier between her and Hinata. “It’s not that simple,” she said, her voice tight.

“Why?” Hinata blinked at her, suddenly feeling like the rejection was coming next.

Kageyama looked away, a conflicted expression on her face. “Well. It might not be two months.”

“What are you talking about?”

Clearing her throat, Kageyama said evenly, “I don’t think I should be telling you this, but there’s a permanent position opening up at the end of your term.”

_ What? _ Hinata wasn’t sure if she said it, or just thought it, but surprised disbelief rolled through her. “For me?”

After a grim nod, Kageyama said, “Yes. Now you see?”

Hinata looked around her kitchen, which she had grown to enjoy in the couple of months she’d lived there. Applying for other jobs was something that she  _ should _ have been doing, but she’d been putting off because she liked where she was. She liked KRI, she liked her little house, she liked the area and her coworkers. And she  _ really _ liked the way Kageyama could fit into all of it. “I get it, but I don’t really care,” she said determinedly.

Opening her hands helplessly, Kageyama said, “It’s really not a good idea.”

“ _ I _ think it’s a good idea,” Hinata replied stubbornly. “Besides, you like me, don’t you?” She felt bold when she said it, but the vulnerability she felt while waiting for Kageyama’s reply made her regret asking. She resisted the urge to flee, and kept herself rooted to the spot.  _ Now or never _ , she thought to herself,  _ Either way, this is for the best.  _ As she avoided looking at Kageyama, she saw that a wooden spoon and a tupperware lid had fallen on the floor during their kiss.

There was a soft sigh from Kageyama, then a rough, “Yeah. I like you.”

Hinata lifted her chin sharply, her heart pounding against her ribs. “Well I like you too,” she said, her voice almost defiant.

Kageyama laughed, but she took a step forward and sagged against the counter. “I know, I heard you earlier.” She sounded weary, but her mouth lifted in a weak smile, “You said you wanted more.”

A blush erupted over Hinata’s cheeks and shot down her neck, making her body temperature rise by several degrees. “You heard me?” she asked, the strength draining out of her voice. 

Kageyama reached out and tentatively took Hinata’s hand in her own. She held it loosely between them and admitted, “Yeah, I did.”

“But then you came over anyway?” Hinata asked pointedly, looking between the stove and Kageyama. “If you’re so worried about work then why—”

With a quick squeeze to her fingers, Kageyama said, “I don’t know. I just needed to do something to make it right.”

“And is this right?” Hinata asked, lacing their fingers together more tightly. She didn’t want there to be any more back and forth, or confusion, or hesitation, or whatever. “Job and all?”

Kageyama closed her eyes saying, “It’s pretty dumb,” and Hinata felt her heart begin to sink. But then Kageyama added, “But yeah. It feels right.”

Joy surged through Hinata so fast it gave her a headrush. She smiled, feeling as light as air, and took Kageyama’s other hand in hers. “ _ So _ right,” she replied, getting up on her toes to kiss Kageyama again. This time, she wasn’t pushed away. When they came up for another breath, Kageyama rested her forehead against Hinata’s and let out a shakey sigh. Hinata smiled, letting go of Kageyama’s hands to put her hands on her waist and shoulders. 

From far away, Hinata registered that the water was boiling and the oven was preheated. They both ignored it, though, and Hinata broke their quiet with, “So, I take it you’re against making out on surveys?”

Kageyama snorted, her hands tightening on Hinata’s waist. When Hinata leaned back to look at her, she saw Kageyama’s eyes darken and her mouth quirk up in a grin, “Depends on the survey,” she said.

Hinata started to laugh, a blush warming her cheeks, but Kageyama cupped her face in her hands and kissed her. She stole Hinata’s breathless laugh, and the rest just melted away.


	18. Night Hike

Shutting her computer, Asahi reclined on her couch with a sigh. She closed her eyes and settled her head against the armrest, letting her exhaustion weigh her into the soft cushions. She felt like she could stay there forever and be perfectly content. Never moving from the couch, never needing to leave her tiny studio, never needing to go to work or to the grocery store, it all sounded pretty good to her in that moment.

It would definitely be an improvement from dealing with all her weird feelings about work and the handful of job applications that she’d started.

She put her computer on the coffee table and began to massage her temples. The slow, firm circles would help to break up the budding headache she felt creeping on, which also gave her an extra reason to lay on the couch.

All in all, she was feeling pretty sorry for herself. 

After she’d told Noya that she thought her and Hinata would make a good couple, her sort-of-ex had all but given her the silent treatment. She wasn’t taking it personally, because if it was what Noya needed to do to get by, she couldn’t fault her for it. Asahi was more frustrated with herself, for breaking her rule about coworkers in the dating pool. She  _ knew _ better, the entire time, and should have known things with Noya would go this way.

But knowing better didn’t make her feel any better, and so she was alone in her apartment, with the lights dimmed, applying for jobs.

If she could get a fresh start, maybe expand her friend group so that it  _ wasn’t _ just made up of her coworkers, then she could maybe breathe a little easier. She’d been in the same job for four years, and in the same position for more than two and a half. While she loved the work and the office, she couldn’t remember the last time she had a conversation that wasn’t about fish. She’d always loved her work, but it was taking over her life.

With a groan, she hauled herself off of the couch, determined to shake off the gloom into which she was settling. She’d already had dinner, so she began to brew herself a cup of tea. While the water warmed, she leaned against the counter by the kitchen sink and looked out the window.

It was just past twilight, and there wasn’t much light left of the day. Thick, angry clouds had kept the day overcast and grey, and had stained what was left of the sunlight a rough pink. She checked the weather on her phone because she’d forgotten if it was supposed to rain that night or early the next morning. The stiff ache building in an old injury made it her think it would be that night.

_ 80% chance in about an hour, _ she read, then set the phone down.  _ Might be nice to call it an early night and get in bed to enjoy the storm. _ The kettle clicked off, so she grabbed a tea bag from her favorite stash, as well as her favorite mug, and poured the hot water. The fragrant smell of herbs filled the tiny space, and she felt herself begin to unwind a little.

She was getting the sugar from the cabinet when her phone began to ring.

Curious about who would be calling so late, she left the sugar where it was and got her phone from the counter. Noya was calling.

Asahi froze and stared at the phone for two entire rings, wondering why on earth Noya would have picked up the phone and willingly dialed her number. She took a deep breath and answered it, hoping it was just a pocket dial.

“Hello?” she said, tentatively.

“What are you doing, right now?” Noya’s voice was tight and rushed, and Asahi’s heart dropped.

“I’m at home, making a cup of tea. Are you alright?” Asahi rested her free hand on the counter, waiting.

Noya laughed drily, “Not really.”

“What ha—”

“I’m fine, though,” she said quickly, interrupting her. “But I’m going to Lakehouse. Can you meet me there in like, twenty? Bring your tea, if you want.” She added.

Feeling like she was in the middle of a dream, Asahi glanced from the window, to her tea, and to her phone. After making sure she was, in fact, awake and talking to Noya, she said, “I can meet you there. Do you want me to bring anything?”

“A rain jacket.” Noya said. “See you soon,” and then she hung up.

The silence of the room surrounded Asahi, and she lowered the phone slowly, looking at the blinking screen. The call had lasted less than thirty seconds, and left a bad, dry feeling in Asahi’s throat. With a heavy sigh, she pocketed her phone and finished making her tea in a travel mug. She put it into a small day pack with her wallet and a pair of rain pants, just in case. Then she changed into a warmer set of clothes, put on boots and a jacket, and left for Lakehouse.

Lakehouse was a kitchy cafe and bar located next to a small man-made lake. It was probably open, but because Noya had told Asahi to bring a coat, she didn’t expect they would get anything to drink.

As she began the drive, Asahi tried to remember the last time she’d been there. It was probably for a work get-together or a coworker’s birthday party. It was in Mara, pretty close to where Noya lived. As she made the last turn onto its street, before turning into the parking lot, she remembered that the lake was the center of a series of trails lacing through the surrounding woods.

_ That’s what it’ll be, _ Asahi thought, pulling into a parking space. Right as she shifted into park, it began to rain.  _ Of course _ , she told herself grimly.  _ Hopefully it’ll just mist for a while before pouring on us. _

She zipped her coat up and grabbed her pack, glad that Noya’d recommended bringing the tea. When she stepped out of her car, she saw Noya’s Metro immediately.

It was on the other side of the lot, which was sparsely populated. She walked over to it and knocked on the passenger side door, half hoping that their conversation could be held inside the car, at least.

But at the knock, Noya just got out. Her coat was open to a sweater, and her hair was down and messy. She looked exhausted, and didn’t say anything when her eyes met Asahi’s. 

She just turned and started walking to the trailhead behind the cafe. With a sigh, Asahi followed close behind, wary of the dark trail. “Did you bring a headlight?”

Noya snorted, but reached into her pocket to pull it out. Instead of putting it on her head, she looped it around her right wrist. She turned on the red light, which was still bright enough to light their path, and began to go. The light jumped as they walked, at times disappearing completely into the fabric of Noya’s open coat.

It was still barely drizzling, but Asahi worried anyway. She trailed behind, keeping close enough to talk to Noya if she wanted, but far enough back to give her space.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she ventured. She knew that Noya liked to hike to burn off her frustrations. She also knew that it had to be bad for her to not even wait until morning.

“In a minute,” Noya said, her voice weary. “I’ll tell you in a minute.”

Asahi murmured, “Okay,” then fell into step behind her, watching her feet to avoid tripping. The trail was flat, wide, and well-worn, it would be an easy walk, at least.

_ Easy, but damp _ , Asahi thought as the first real raindrop fell on her head. She hiked her pack up a little higher and put her hood up.

They walked silently for a while, walking deeper and deeper into the trees with nothing but the red light of the headlamp. It began to rain for real, hard enough for Asahi’s legs to start to get wet, but Noya kept walking.

After what felt like twenty minutes had passed, Asahi stopped on the trail and said, “I have a pair of rain pants. Put them on and zip up your jacket, at least.”

“I’m fine,” Noya replied, not looking over her shoulder. “I’m warm, and the rain feels good.”

“If you change your mind, you can wear them,” Asahi said. Those were the last words between them until they reached a clearing in the trees, maybe ten minutes later.

They were on the opposite side of the lake, with a nice view of the water, where several of the trails met. At least, it would have been nice with light and clear weather. There was still something refreshing about the hike there, in the rainy dark. Asahi could feel the moisture seeping into the denim of her pants, making the fabric stick to her legs. She could also feel it on her hands, which were holding the straps of her pack. The air was cold and fresh and alive, and it felt good to be out.

“You were wrong, the other day,” Noya finally said, going to lean against a tree. “I was rejected, so we weren’t as good of a match as you thought.” The light disappeared behind her for a moment, leaving them in darkness.

Asahi’s heart sank in empathy. She’d regretted saying those words. On a certain level, they were cruel and unnecessary. She’d thought she was being compassionate or reassuring, but really, she’d been insensitive.

“I’m sorry, Yuu,” Asahi said gently.

“I just, don’t  _ understand _ —” Noya said, her voice cracking. Asahi went to her side, immediately and unthinkingly. She almost reached out to her, but drew back before she could. 

“It’s not you—”

Noya laughed humorlessly, “Easy for you to say.”

“I’m serious,” Asahi said firmly. “And, I really am sorry. I know it’s been rough for you lately and I wish it could be easier.”

Noya turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Asahi with a sharp look in her eye. Her hair was wet from their walk, and stuck to her skin in some places. Asahi wanted to towel her off and give her a warm set of clothes to wear, because she looked small and upset. “It could have been,” Noya said, her voice accusatory.

_ Okay, so this is take-it-out-on-Asahi-time _ . With a sigh, Asahi said levely, “We’ve talked about this before.”

At her words, Noya visibly deflated and turned back to the lake. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just mad. I’m mad at her, and I’m mad at you. I feel like I’ve been pulled along in so many different directions and I’m just worn out.” She sighed, her shoulders slumping even more, “I just wish you’d both been more up front.”

“Why did you call me here?” Asahi asked, putting her hands in her pockets. The fabric of the pocket was sticky on her wet skin, but she left them in there anyway. All of Noya’s complaints about Asahi were old news. She’s heard them all before, and had a feeling Noya just needed to work through them anew. But there was only so much she could do, and she wasn’t willing to be a target for Noya’s anger. She understood that she needed an outlet, but she knew letting Noya take it out on her wasn’t the answer.

“I don’t know.”

Asahi looked her over,then looked out to the lake. The lights from the Lakehouse were bright and colorful across the small body of water. “Really.”

“Despite everything,” Noya said, her voice quiet under the rain, “When I got upset, you were the first person I wanted to talk to. I wanted you to have my back, like you did before. I wanted you to make me feel better.”

“How can I?” Asahi asked, feeling tired, “It seems like you brought me out here just to yell at me.”

“That’s not what I wanted,” Noya said, shaking her head and turning to face her.

Asahi nodded, acknowledging her words. She asked gently, “So what did you want? Because I want to have your back, but I need to know how I can do that, first.”

Noya sighed and gesturing ambiguously before dropping her hands to her sides. “Just to feel better,” she said flatly, dropping her chin in a way that made her seem ashamed. “I don’t know how you can do that.”

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth in worry, Asahi took in Noya’s appearance. She was getting wetter by the moment. And while the rain was loud on Asahi’s hood, she was staying pretty dry. 

Shrugging out of her pack, she set it on the ground and said, “You’ll feel better if you’re dryer. That’s the first step.” She pulled out the rain pants and tossed them to her. She didn’t bother looking up to see if Noya was going to put them on. Asahi didn’t want her to think she had the option not to. Then she pulled out her tea and tossed that to Noya too. “It’s probably sweeter than you like it, but that’s what happens when you call someone last minute.” 

“Asahi—”

“Lastly, I’m applying for other jobs.”

The rain seemed to get a little quieter in that moment, and Asahi didn’t dare lift her head to look at Noya for a full beat.

Then, “You’re what?”

Straightening up, Asahi met Noya’s shocked gaze and said, “I’ve only barely started filling out applications. But I’m looking for another job.”

“Why?” Noya was standing there, stunned, with the travel mug in one hand and the rain pants in the other. She looked completely out of place, standing with her wet hair and open coat in the rain.

Asahi sighed and looked out over the water, “Because I’ve really fucked myself over at the job I have now.” She gave Noya a wry smile, hoping it would be reassuring. “And I was hoping that eventually, I could start over with you.”

“But why would you leave KRI?” she sounded genuinely confused, “I told you that you don’t have to leave—”

Shaking her head, Asahi waved her off, “No, I already told you. I can’t be okay with dating a coworker. It just feels way too weird and stressful. I know that it’s not a big deal to you, but  _ I _ can’t get over it.” She gestured between them, “That’s why I botched this so badly. And I want to get out from under that mistake.” She saw the expression on Noya’s face and said quickly, “ _ We _ were not the mistake, the mistake was thinking I could ignore my own boundaries and feelings about mixing work with my personal life.”

“But—”

“Yuu.” Asahi said clearly. She put her hood down, so she could see her better. The raindrops trickled through her hair, making her shiver. “I feel like I’m walking on eggshells around you at work. I feel awkward and out of place because of it. If I had just committed to myself as much as I wanted to commit to you…” she sighed, running a hand over her hair. “So, I’m going to. I didn’t really want to tell you about it because I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with me, but there it is.”

“But, where?”

She shrugged, “Other stuff in the area. I don’t want to go too far.”

“So, are you— are we—?”

With a thin smile, Asahi said, “Let’s take it one step at a time.” Through the dark, she saw Noya nod. Relief budded in her chest, because it was a start, at least. “I’m sending out applications this week and next, I’ll let you know if I get interviews out of them. Just be patient with me, please. It’ll take time to find a long term gig worth leaving the KRI for.”

“I can’t believe you’re thinking of leaving, because of me.” The red, fuzzy light from the headlamp shone on her feet, giving Asahi another focus for her eyes. Noya’s voice was bewildered. Asahi could understand her surprise, given that they hadn’t even been talking anymore.

“Don’t think of it that way. I’m thinking about leaving because it could work better for me,” Asahi said simply, shrugging again. She put her hood back up, feeling the end of the conversation. Her hair was wet, so it was too late to keep dry, but she would stay a little warmer, at least. “Are you going to put those on, or no?” She gestured to the rain pants Noya still had in one hand.

Startled, Noya looked down at them, obviously having forgotten she held them. She unrolled them and held them to her waist, saying, “There’s like, an extra foot of material here.”

Asahi laughed, “They’ll keep your shoes dry too.”

“Thanks,” she said softly, before putting them on.

Asahi watched as she shimmied into them, rolling them over her pants and into place. Then she asked quietly, “Are you feeling better?”

“A little,” she said, giving her a smile that while small, brightened the surrounding dark. “I’m sorry for dragging you all the way out here, in the rain, at night.”

_ I’m glad you called me,  _ Asahi wanted to say.  _ I wasn’t sure if I would get the chance to tell you about the other jobs, and I didn’t want to just leave.  _ She smiled, hoping that in the low light, Noya could see her expression. “It’s okay.” She looked out across the lake, grateful for the view even if it was obscured by the rain. “Do you want to finish the loop all the way around, back to the cars?”

“Actually, yeah.”

Asahi turned toward the trail signs, trying to make them out in the dark. “Shine that light over here when you get the chance.”

“I know the way,” Noya said. There was a pause, then she asked, “Is this that rooibos banana thing you really like?”

“I-it is.” Asahi answered, glancing over her shoulder. Noya had opened the mug, and was breathing in the steam.

“Well,” Noya said, grinning as she closed it again, “I like that peppermint one better, but this one isn’t bad.”

“Next time you come over, I’ll make it for you.” 

Noya laughed and began to lead the way. As they started to walk, Asahi thought she heard her say, “Whenever you want me to.”


	19. Upstream

There was a shifting next to her, pulling Kageyama gently into wakefulness. She fought the pull, hard, opting to sink a little deeper into her fading dreams rather than wake up. It should have been easy, because she was  _ so _ tired. It’d been a restless night, her brain reminded her, because there had been someone next to her.

Her heart fluttered, and she opened her eyes, just a little, to look at Hinata. When she saw her there, tucked up against her with her hair messy on the pillow, returning to her dreams lost its appeal. Hinata shifted a little more, and she opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Kageyama.

“Sorry,” she murmured, “Did I wake you up?”

Kageyama closed her eyes again and nodded, opting to enjoy Hinata’s warmth and the softness of her bed for a little while longer. She felt her move, then there was a kiss pressing into her cheek. She leaned into it, wrapping an arm around Hinata and rolling them little deeper into the pillows at the same time.  _ Bliss _ , her brain, half-asleep and extra sappy, supplied.

There was a muffled laugh as Hinata got pinned under her, and she felt herself smile. After all the stress of pushing her away and worrying about work, it  _ was _ bliss to be with her. She relaxed even deeper into the bed and into her, her satisfaction creeping upwards when Hinata looped her arms around her. 

“I was going to wake you up when it’s done,” Hinata said, her breath warm on Kageyama’s ear. “But I got up to make coffee, it’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Rolling away, onto her back, Kageyama said, “You can make coffee here? I thought you didn’t drink it.”

Hinata curled on her side, tucking her hands under one cheek. Her honey brown eyes were warm and amused as she said, “I’ve both had and made coffee before, you know. I did go to college.”

With a snort, she replied, “Could have fooled me.”

“I’ll just dump it down the drain, then,” Hinata said lightly, rolling herself on top of Kageyama gracelessly.

She shifted until the bulk of Hinata’s weight was no longer on her chest, so she could breathe. Once comfortable, she rested her hands on Hinata’s back, on the thing fabric of her tank top, and induled herself by pression her face into the crook of her neck.“There’s no need for something so drastic,” she said.

Hinata yelped and wiggled off of her, leaving Kageyama’s hands open and empty. She glanced over at her with a puzzled expression. 

“That seriously tickled,” she said, her hand pressed to her throat. 

Raising one eyebrow, Kageyama asked, “Did it?”

The look on her face must have given her away, because Hinata began to inch backwards off the bed, “No— Kageya—” but she was cut off from her protesting as Kageyama rolled over to grab and tickle her sides. 

A short struggle ensued, in which Kageyama targeted Hinata’s neck and stomach until she was howling with laughter. The blankets and sheets were kicked off the bed, and Hinata attempted to use the pillows as a shield until Kageyama knocked those to the ground, too. When Hinata’s eyes started welling up with tears, Kageyama relented, saying, “I should have known you’d be ticklish.”

“And what about you?” Hinata said, breathless. Her chest was rising and falling as she panted, coming down from her full-bellied laughs. She was beautiful, with her messy hair framing her face, and her cheeks a bright pink. She reached out, gently running her fingertips down Kageyama’s sides. “Aren’t you ticklish?”

“Hardly,” she lied, her face warming as Hinata’s hands slipped under the oversized tee shirt she’d slept in.

A wicked smile lifted Hinata’s lips, “Are you sure?” she asked, her fingers stilling dangerously over Kageyama’s ribs. She pulled them down, tracing the shape of her waist and hip bone before pausing again at the slope of her ribs. Goosebumps broke out over her skin at the featherlight touch, and for a moment Kageyama ached for more.

“Pretty sure,” she replied, her mouth dry. 

Humming thoughtfully, Hinata let her fingers play with the fabric of the tee. Then, in one quick motion, she’d hiked the shirt up past Kageyama’s ribs and was leaning over her, teasing and tickling her ribs, stomach, and the soft spot of her hips.

Kageyama made a graceless sound and bucked in response, trying desperately to throw Hinata from on top of her. But she hung on solidly, pressing into her with all of her body weight, pinning her to the mattress as she swept a ticklish path down Kageyama’s ribs and to the backs of her legs.

“H-Hinata—” she stammered, scrabbling to find purchase on her tormentor. Between pushing up at her and trying to wriggle out from under her, Kageyama was losing this battle.

Instead of relenting, Hinata changed directions, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss as she gripped firmly at her hips. The pressure of her mouth, her hands, her body, was better than Kageyama had ever imagined.

And while she’d never wanted to acknowledge it before, she  _ had _ imagined. She’d thought about the pressure of Hinata’s mouth on her neck and lips, the way she would feel on top of her, and the perfect shape of her thighs and arms and waist as Kageyama’s hands explored. 

Of course, her imagination did no justice to the real thing.

Because like in all things, Hinata was unpredictable. What had started as a harmless tickle attack had turned into a passionate display of want. She was moving against her, pressing her leg between Kageyama’s and moving in a kind of rhythm that made her want to fall apart. It felt like she was everywhere, one moment her hands were on Kageyama’s face, then in her hair or on her waist or breast or thigh. She honestly couldn’t keep up with the sensations, and opted to accept her fate, accept the attack, and sink into the sensation of being overwhelmed.

Kageyama threw her head back as Hinata traced firm, hot kisses along her jaw and throat, letting a moan slip past her lips before she could help it. The satisfied noise Hinata made in response was worth the lapse in control, she thought. And it was fine to surrender, because Hinata  _ wanted  _ her, seemed to forgive her all her mistakes leading up to that point, seemed to understand that Kageyama  _ needed  _ her to take the reins, at least in that moment.

And as she began to drown in the feeling, as she consciously began to let herself slip into Hinata’s rhythm, she felt a hard knot of emotions break itself free in her chest. She choked on them as they bubbled to the surface, waiting to be released in small pants and gasps and sounds of happy pleasure. Hinata took them all, drinking them as she stripped Kageyama literally and figuratively.

“Is this okay?” Hinata murmured against her mouth, drawing a gasp from her as their sleepwear fell to the floor. The tee shirt she’d been wearing was Hinata’s. It’d smelled like her, felt like her, and had been a small source of her restlessness that night. Hinata wore a thin tank and a ratty pair of gym shorts, the former on the floor, the latter still on her person.

A part of her, the rational part, maybe, or the part that just liked her job, was saying,  _ No, no, no, slow down. It’s too soon, not yet, if ever. _ But she booted the thoughts from her brain so fast it was like they’d never existed. She was living for the contact between them, the soft, hot feeling of skin-on-skin that she’d been waiting  _ months _ to feel. It’d only been a couple of days since the night she’d come over with food, but it’d felt like years since then.

“ _ Yes _ , yes, yes, it’s okay,” she heard herself saying breathlessly. She should have been embarrassed by her desperation, but Hinata’s pleased laugh drove it away from her. Then, there was nothing between them. The sheets had already been kicked off the bed, and there was nothing but perfect, delicious touch.

_ Well, fuck _ , was the last coherent thought Kageyama had before unraveled under Hinata’s touch completely.

 

* * *

  
  


It’d been a quiet survey, and Hinata was back at the office early. She was reading old reports, trying to fit all the things she’d seen over the course of her season into the greater context. It was difficult, with her  _ girlfriend _ in the same room, acting like it was a totally normal workday, but she was trying at least.

And trying not to play with her collar, which she’d been wearing up to hide the fading mark Kageyama had ‘accidently’ left there. She kept finding her hands smoothing it down into place before she realized, and had to pop it back up to hide the mark. It wasn’t too obvious, but between dating a coworker and the rumor about the permanent job, she felt like she was under the microscope.

“How was your survey today?” Daichi asked, appearing from nowhere and making Hinata jump.

Cramming her hand under her leg to avoid playing with her collar any more, she turned in her seat and smiled. “Not bad,” she said, “I haven’t been seeing much out there. I think the coho are about finished.”

Daichi smiled approvingly and nodded, “Kageyama said the same thing the other day,” they said, and didn’t seem to notice Hinata ducking her head at the mention of the crew lead. “It’s that time of year,” they said, sounding regretful.

“All good things,” she said with an easy shrug.

“Hopefully you saw enough to tide you through the next few weeks of “zero” surveys,” they said, referencing the fact that KRI aimed to complete two surveys per reach without observations before calling the end of the season. It was either two zeros, or whenever the spawner survey funding dried up.

Hinata smiled, stuffing her hands in her pockets, “No such thing as “enough” fish,” she said lightly.

Daichi seemed to appreciate the sentiment, because they laughed broadly, “Especially when you’re a desk jockey like me.” They grinned at her, then said, “I saw that you’re in the lead for fish counts, and I’m glad you’re feeling that way as the season winds down. You wouldn’t fit in here if you weren’t fish-obsessed.” Hinata grinned, feeling pleased at the recognition. “Do you think you’ll have some time to chat with Ukai today? She wants to check in with you regarding the end of your term.”

Hinata’s heart jumped into her throat, and she felt her mouth go dry, “Um, yeah, of course. I’m free right now, if she is.”

Daichi caught the look on her face and said reassuringly, “It’s nothing too formal.” They glanced at the back offices and added, “And I just saw her, you can probably pop into her office whenever you’re done with what you’re working on.”

“O-okay,” Hinata said, feeling nervous down to her toes. “I just finished up with this, I guess I’ll check in with her now.” She could feel Kageyama’s attention on her, and willed her face to not heat up under her attention.

Daichi didn’t seem to notice or care, they just smiled and said, “Sounds good. Let me know if you need anything later.”

“Th-thanks,” Hinata said, trying to hide her shakiness with a smile. Once Daichi nodded and walked away, she looked over to Kageyama in a panic. 

Kageyama was watching her with a bemused look on her face, seeming more relaxed than Hinata had ever seen her before they got together. She was at her computer, leaning with one elbow on the desk while resting her chin in her hand. Giving her a reassuring expression she mouthed,  _ You’ll be fine, dumbass _ , before turning back to her work.

_ Okay, yeah. I’ll be fine. A permanent job is no big deal, _ she tried to tell herself,  _ It’s just a regular old check-in with the program manager. _ She rubbed her palms against her pants in an effort to ground herself, then got up and crossed the Bullpen to Ukai’s office.

With one tap, she knocked and asked, “Daichi said you wanted to see me?”

Ukai glanced up from behind her stacks of papers. She looked even more exhausted than usual, and the piles of things on her desk and the other surfaces had definitely grown since the beginning of the season. She gestured for Hinata to come into the room while taking a long, hard drag from her coffee mug.

_ Coffee, at three o’clock?  _ Hinata wondered, pushing the door closed.

With a satisfied sigh, Ukai put her mug down and regarded Hinata squarely as she got settled. “Well,” she started, but didn’t go on.

_ Shit, okay. It's not about the job, it’s about dating a coworker.  _ She put on an easy smile and asked,  __ “Y-yes?”

“How did your first spawner season go?”

“O-oh,” Hinata laughed nervously, “It’s been incredible. I knew I would enjoy the work, but I never thought it would be so amazing.”

Ukai smiled and said, “You’ve been fortunate to see a lot of fish this year.”

Nodding eagerly, she replied, “Yes! I’ve been really lucky.”

“Well, it goes beyond luck, doesn’t it?” Ukai asked, shuffling some papers around. “You volunteered for weekend shifts, asked to be put on long reaches, and never complained. I would say that played a big part in your numbers, don’t you think?”

Reddening, Hinata said, “I was just doing my part for the crew,” she answered. “Volunteering for the extra stuff has been easy because everyone has been generous with their time and teaching.”

Obviously pleased with her answer, Ukai hummed and took another sip of her coffee. “Well, I would like to congratulate you on a successful first season with us,” she said, her voice bright. “Everyone at KRI, and the management at the Coastal States and PWG have had really positive things to say about you.” Hinata blushed and ducked her head, unwilling to meet Ukai’s face as she went on to say, “You’ve made an impression as a positive, hard-working member of the crew. You seem to go out of your way to help others, and you obviously put a lot of effort into doing things effectively and efficiently.”

Shrugging, Hinata didn’t know what to say in response, and settled on, “I’m just glad I could help out.” It was true, and she would do it all again. She hoped she could. “Is there anything I could be doing better?”

“Well, we’ve been glad to have you on board, and when we think of something you could improve upon, I’ll let you know.” Ukai nodded, smiling as Hinata grew more and more embarrassed. “By the way, there’s something you might find interesting on the institution’s homepage. Go check it out and…” she cleared her throat, “Talk to Daichi if you have any questions about what you find there.”

_ Oh, shit, shit, shit _ . Hinata felt like her eyebrows were up to her hairline.  _ The permanent job must be posted.  _ “Sure,” she said shakily, “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Thanks for all your hard work,” Ukai said, smiling. “And let us know if there’s anything you need, of course.”

“Will do,” she said, nodding before practically jumping out of her seat to leave.

She she landed in her chair again, she looked over to Kageyama, who was trying and failing to be discreet in her curiosity. Grinning at her, she whipped out her phone and told her about the potential job posting.

 

> **< 3 Kageyama ****> <(((º>** **[15:23] :**
> 
> _ Don’t worry, I’ll look over your resume _
> 
>  
> 
> **Me** **[15:24] :**
> 
> _ I dont need your help!! _
> 
>  
> 
> **< 3 Kageyama ****> <(((º>** **[15:26] :**
> 
> _ Even if that were true, you still want it. _
> 
>  

_ There’s a lot I want, _ she thought to herself, unable to help it. Things had been  _ so _ perfect since they’d gotten together. The hardest part of their relationship so far was just trying to not stare at each other at work. She wondered if that would get easier, or worse with time, she figured she would find out after she got the permanent job.


	20. Epilogue

“Hey, Kageyama!” Ennoshita’s voice rang out from behind the willows, and Kageyama looked up from her spot on the beach. She was sitting on her towel, wearing a faded KRI tee and her sunglasses and waiting on everyone else to arrive. She waved at the other crew lead and Ennoshita grinned as she pushed around a tree with her stuff.

“Have you two been waiting long?” she asked, setting down her cooler and bag and gesturing to the river, where Hinata was scrambling up a rocky ledge. She stretched and rubbed her shoulder, where her bag had been resting.

Watching her partner with detached concern, Kageyama said, “Not too long, she wanted to come early to scope out a good jumping rock.”

Laughing, Ennoshita watched as Hinata made it to the top and said, “It definitely looks like a good one.”

“Ennoshita, hey!” Hinata yelled, waving. “Check out this rock!”

She waved back, and started to reply, but Hinata was already launching herself from the rock and into the river. There was a big splash, then Hinata was appearing from the depths and swimming over to their side.

While Hinata was swimming over, Ennoshita asked, “Have you heard from anyone else?”

Kageyama glanced at her phone, which was on her towel next to her. “Last I heard, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were on their way over. I haven’t heard from Noya, Tanaka, or Narita in a while, but they’re probably close.”

“What about Asahi and the supervisors?” she asked. She laid out her towel and pulled some sunscreen and a water bottle out of her bag.

“I know Asahi is coming,” Kageyama answered, “But I don’t know about Suga or Daichi.”

“I still can’t believe she left us for the Water Group,” Ennoshita said, shaking her head. She offered Kageyama the sunscreen bottle, but she waved off the offer politely.

“I can,” Kageyama replied, watching Hinata emerge from the water. She was pushing her hair out of her face, excess water dripping from the copper strands and running down her shoulders and collar in a way that was way too distracting. “Almost double the pay for the same work?”

“Don’t tell me  _ you’re  _ thinking of jumping ship, too,” Ennoshita said with a laugh.

“Who’s leaving?” Hinata asked, now close enough to join the conversation.

She made a beeline straight for Kageyama’s towel, and Kageyama sat up a little higher, saying, “No— yours is over there—” but Hinata flopped onto it anyway, grinning as Kageyama groaned and scrambled back. 

She was obviously feeling more obnoxious than usual, because she took it a step farther by leaning against Kageyama’s knees. Kageyama hadn’t wanted to get in the river yet, and while the cool touch of Hinata’s skin was welcome, she poked her in the side for getting her wet anyway.

“Kageyama was just saying that she’s going to leave us for a bigger check.”

Hinata snorted, “Yeah,  _ right _ , she’s too much of a purist to sell out—”

Rolling her eyes, Kageyama leaned back onto her elbows, keeping her knees up so that Hinata could use her as a back rest. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but since Hinata had forgotten their camping chairs, it would have to do.

“Oh, that sounds like some of our people,” Ennoshita said, turning in the direction of the path. They could hear laughter, talking, and the sound of at least ten people crashing through the narrow path.

As if on cue, a big clump of fisheries people appeared in their clearing. Asahi and Noya were at the front of the group, followed by Tanaka, Narita, and a bunch of people from the other two agencies. They all funneled into the clearing and began to pick out spots along the sandy riverfront beach.

Pleasantly surprised, Kageyama sat up again and caught Asahi’s eye, lifting her eyebrows. Asahi shrugged and said, “Apparently, if I didn’t invite PWG people to the party I would be considered a job-traitor.”

“It’s okay, Asahi, we all know your heart still belongs to KRI,” Narita said with a wink, nudging her with an elbow.

Kageyama glanced at Noya, wondering if she’d heard. The two of them had come out with their relationship shortly after Asahi had left KRI. There were too many conversations happening all at once as people got settled and began passing around snacks and drinks.

“Narita! I can’t believe you made it,” Hinata was saying, her weight leaving Kageyama’s knees once more. “I thought you’d be busy with field work this weekend!”

“Ah, well, Kinoshita and Yamaguchi volunteered with me last weekend so I got a bunch of site visits done sooner than I thought I would.” She smiled, settling down into the sand next to Ennoshita.

Kageyama listened with one ear as Hinata launched into a million questions for their old coworker. She heard that Narita’s graduate school research was going well, even if it was difficult to balance it all, and that Kinoshita was enjoying her new job as a grant specialist. She also glanced around to see what others were talking about. Yachi and Kiyoko were trying to find the shadiest spot they could while Aone and Kuroo were talking about fishing. She also overheard another conversation, between Akaashi and Bokuto, about the rocky ledge on the other side of the river. She heard Bokuto, who she’d never actually worked with, admire its height.

She leaned close to Hinata, who was chatting up Narita and Ennoshita and said, “Hey,” a little jolt of satisfaction went through her when Hinata shivered, “Your jumping rock is getting compliments.”

Hinata turned, giving her a  _ look _ that made Kageyama want to abandon their little beach party and said, “Of  _ course _ it is. You should jump off it with me.”

Shrugging noncommittally, she said, “Nah, you would just be embarrassed by how much farther I could jump.” She watched, waiting for the moment her challenge was eagerly accepted. She grinned as Hinata jumped to her feet and she was rewarded with the site of her standing above her, with her hands on her hips, in her two-piece swimsuit. And while the sight of her in minimal clothing wasn’t new by any means, the way she wore her black-and-white halter top suit made Kageyama look forward to the rest of the summer.

“No one can jump farther than me, but you can try,” she said.

When Hinata took off for the river, Kageyama chased after her, ignoring the wolf whistles and shouts from the rest of their coworkers and colleagues. It’d been a few months, so they all knew and didn’t do much besides tease them about it. They were all stuck with Hinata, and it’d been too good of a winter, and too good of a spring for anyone to complain. Not that Kageyama would have even listened anyway, because things with Hinata had been distractingly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!!! It has been quite the journey, writing this. It's been challenging and fun and I feel like I could write about these fish nerds forever. Thanks for reading, and support your local fish populations!!


End file.
